


Baby, Don't Ever Stop

by ForYouOnly1



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYouOnly1/pseuds/ForYouOnly1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is a rising Soccer player and Ashley is the head cheerleader at USC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the facts in the story are not true and I have not bothered to search up the correct rules or whatsoever. Besides, it's just a fictional story, what harm can it bring?  
> Hope you guys enjoy! and keep reading!

Chapter 1

Spencer’s POV

I can hear the stadium chanting “USC, USC, USC, USC”  
This was just the quarterfinals and half of the school was already getting crazy about us. After winning last year’s National Championships, the whole school has gone crazy for the soccer team and this year is going to be another win.  
Right now, the score is 3-3 with UCLA, our biggest competitor. We figured we might as have gone against them now instead of semi’s.  
It’s already been 120 minutes and with a penalty kick for us, we’ve got to make this count. Alex Morgan, my partner in crime, my second forward, lobs the ball over me. Without hesitation, I jump high and kick it in mid-air. Within milliseconds I blackout and the next thing I know, the stadium is cheering my name, “CARLIN, CARLIN, CARLIN!”  
Morgan runs over and hugs me as tightly as she can with her legs. Then the rest of the team runs towards us and tackles us to the ground. They’re all laughing and cheering and I stand there completely clueless.  
“What happened guys, did we win?” I ask.  
“Are you kidding me?! YOU JUST SHOT A GOAL. ACTUALLY, 3 GOALS FROM YOU TONIGHT! Where have you been?!” Rapinoe shouts at me, standing at about 5’6 with short bleach hair and hazel eyes.  
I stand from the ground telling everyone to get off of me and realize a familiar set of arms wrap around me. I smell her coconut scented brown hair and lift her thighs as her legs wrap around me.  
“Baby, you did it. I’m so proud of you…” she whispers into my ears.  
“Ash, babe, you’re my good luck charm, that’s why.” I say.  
She carefully cups my face and meets me half way. Her lips are soft and taste like cherries, my favorite flavor. I slowly deepen the kiss, asking entrance with my tongue and she allows it with no problem.  
All of a sudden, I hear a small amount of cheering behind me and some whistling.  
She slowly pulls away from my lips taking the bottom lip between her teeth and making an inaudible pop. I quickly turn around and say “Oh, grow up guys”  
“Sorrry, Ashleey…” the team says.  
She just laughs as hops off from my arms. I didn’t realize it now but she’s wearing her cheerleading outfit. Yeah, that’s right, my girlfriend, Ashley Davies is the head cheerleader for the USC Trojan Cheer Squad. She is the sexiest girl alive. With soft brown curls up to her shoulders, brown-hazel eyes, and incredible body. By wearing her burgundy cheerleading outfit, you’re able to see her tan abs. Her boobs are perfect just for me; they fit right into my hands and her ass. Oh god her ass, it has the perfect amount of plumpness to it. Yes, I am crazy for my girlfriend, but what can I say, she’s sexy.  
I didn’t realize I was still standing there checking my girl out. She turns around and notices it was well.  
“Babe! Stop checking me out, you know these do actually belong to you…”  
I bolt after her, making her giggle as she tries to run away from me. When I catch her I place here on my back and she clutches like a spider monkey. As we’re in the trunk of my ’69 Camaro she jumps off my back. I swiftly turn around and bring my arms around her waist. She places her arms around my back and leans her forehead to my chest.  
“Baby, what’s wrong?” I ask while her locks are hiding her beautiful eyes from me.  
“Nothing, I’m just so proud of you. I know you worked so hard for this and it’s just feels incredible to be by your side…” Ashley whispers quietly.  
I slowly lift her chin up to stare at my ocean blue eyes, “Ash, I’m here because of you. If it weren’t for you, I’d be stuck in the library studying to become an accountant. You changed me, and I think I owe the universe for giving you to me. I don’t deserve you. You’re so perfect and sometimes I wonder…”  
“SPENCE! Don’t say that. Any of that. All that matters is that I love you and you love me. So let’s go back to the apartment and have sexy shower time like we always do and snuggle in our bed, okay?”  
I nod and kiss her softly.  
“Let’s go home, baby.”

While driving home, Ashley and I are just sitting in silence. She’s making small circles on my palm and kissing it frequently. Its times like these I wonder how I ever got her. The sexiest cheerleader who turned out to be the smartest and sweetest girl ever fall for a nerd like me.

 

_It’s already 11pm at night and the librarians have kicked me out since it’s a holiday, so I’m outside on a bench, sitting Indian style while holding a flash light in my mouth reading and taking notes with my hands. My life back then consisted of being an accountant, I didn’t love it but I didn’t hate it; it was more of my mom’s idea._

_“Wow, and they say I’m a nerd” Ashley says. I didn’t know she was standing there. She was wearing a tight red tank top, showing off her abs, sweatpants rolled around her waist, hair tied up in a messy bun, and black ray-ban eyeglasses. She looked so beautiful.  
“Uhh, hi, haha my name is Carlin, Spencer. As in Spencer Carlin.” _

_“Hi, Carlin Spencer, my name is Ashley Davies.”_

_“Ashley Davies…Ashley Davies… where have I heard…OH! ASHLEY DAVIES! You’re the head cheerleader!”_

_She’s blushing across her cheeks and ears, “Ahh, yea, that’s me”_

_“Umm, wow, I wouldn’t expect you to be here. I mean not to be mean or anything, I’m pretty sure you’re smart but I’ve never seen you around here and I’m here all the time..oh wow, I made myself sound even worse..”_

_“Haha, I usually study towards the back so no one can disturb me. I see you around and this is the first time I’ve actually come up with the nerves to talk to you…” she’s blushing again. Wait, she wanted to talk to me? “Well, I’ll see around Carlin Spencer, I’m heading back.”_

_“WAIT! You’re walking back by yourself?” I shout after her._

_She turns around “Yes, as you can see, no one is here.”_

_“I’m here! I’ll walk you home. I wouldn’t want a pretty girl like you to walk alone in the dark. What kind of person would that make me..”_

_I quickly grab my stuff and walk with her. While heading back, we discussed about our majors, hers being musician and some day starting a music label and mines, well mines being an accountant._

_“You don’t seem like you want to be an accountant”_

_“I don’t hate it and I don’t love it. My mom just talked me into it since I was really good in math.”  
“Well let me ask you this, Carlin, what do you really want to be?” _

_I think about it for a moment. This idea has been hidden at the back of my head, my mom had convinced me it wasn’t stable and I decided to not argue against. Being gay already made her hate me more so why not just go with what she wants. I breathe slowly and finally have to guts to say it out loud for the first time since 4 th grade when I won my first junior championships. _

_“I’ve always wanted to become a professional soccer player. I practice by myself but it’s nothing compared to being on a team. By the time I was graduating high school, colleges were calling me for full scholarships on soccer but my mom told me that it was a waste of time and not something I should dedicate myself too. So, here I am, trying to be a lame accountant.”_

_“I say you go for it, who cares what you’re mom says. You can still become study on being an accountant but you can also join the soccer team. They’re having tryouts tomorrow, I can ask my room mate Alex Morgan to get you in the tryouts. Hearing how good you were in high school, I’m pretty sure you’re still that good” giving me a nose crinkle smile._

_“Really? That’s kind of you but uhh..”_

_“No buts Carlin, and my dorm is right there. So I’ll see you around.”_

_We hug a bit longer than a usual friendship hug and I take my chance to smell her. Coconuts..i’ll remember that smell forever._

“Hey space cadet, come back down to Earth and kiss me.”

I notice that we’re parked and I’m just sitting there. 

“Sorry baby, I was just thinking about how we met. Haha.”

“Oh yes, I remember. ‘Hi, I’m Carlin Spencer’” she says while trying to imitate me.

“I do not sound like that!”

I walk out of my door and head towards her side and open it for her.

“Well thank you, Ms. Carlin, very gentlewoman of you.”

“Let’s go inside, I stink and I wanna go shower and you know…”

“Spence!!! You’re as horny as a 15 year old boy.”

I close her door and lock my car, pushing her against the passenger door. My legs are between hers forcing her arms around my lower back and mines on her waist. I softly suck on her pulse point and lick towards her earlobe, nibbling on it slightly. I look up to see her eyes shut tight and mouth slowly agape. I love it when I have her like this. I bring my lips near her ears and whisper,

“It’s not my fault that my girlfriend is hot as fuck. And I have needs that you satisfy with no problem.”

I pull myself off her to see her stuck in the same position I left her. She slowly opens her eyes and sees I’m standing there waiting for her.

“Spence...you’re such a tease..”

“C’mon baby! Let’s go inside!! I’m so horny!”

She just giggles and we head towards our apartment. Barely keeping our hands from each other we’re finally in the restroom. Both of our hands are all over each other, trying to feel as much as possible. I take my burgundy jersey off, showing my black sports bra and black underwear. I pull away from her lips only to lift her lift her top and pull her skirt down. Not knowing where we really are, she pushes me at the shower door sucking below my ear where I love it most. I realize that we’re still in our underwear and unclasp her bra allowing her breasts to fall out. I can’t help but grab both of them and start playing with her nipples between my forefinger and thumb. She moans and kisses me passionately for a quick second before she takes off her underwear and slowly licks down my abs. Oh, my girl loves my abs and I only workout really hard to get her to do this to me. And she’s recently noticed that I’ve started to form the v-shape along with my 4 pack abs making her lick me even more. Next, she takes the top of my underwear by her teeth and slowly brings them down. I look down at her as she stares back at me intently. I bring her face up to mines and kiss her deeply as I can. Our tongues are dancing with each other and soon air becomes important. As we pull away, I take this opportunity to take my sports bra off and open the shower door only to pull her inside. I’m slammed against the cold tile walls. I turn on the shower to meek warm temperature.  
“Spence, I want to taste you so bad..”

All I can do is moan as she starts licking down my body. Taking each nipple into her mouth, I put my hands in her hair. She starts to suck on my abs probably giving me hickies all over my stomach. She spreads my legs apart and takes a long lick along my slit. I grip her hair tightly and pulling her closer as much as possible. Not wasting anytime, she roughly sucks on my clit. I arch my back as she keeps sucking.   
“Ash, baby, I need fingers…” I barely moan out.

To my plea, she pushes two fingers deep inside. Still on her knees, she’s pumping out of me while still sucking on my nub. I can feel my ab muscles starting to tighten; suddenly I feel her fingers curl into my g-spot, making me cum on her face. She cleans me up and starts kissing her way up my body.

“How’d you like that as a celebration?” she says as she smirks.   
“If I knew that if I made a goal every time for you to do that, baby, I would try to make at least 3 goals per game..” I say.

She’s facing towards the water, letting the water wash her hair and body. I reach towards her and turn her around into my arms. I drag my arms down her waist and slowly grip her ass. Her arms are around my neck, already anticipating what’s going to happen. Ashley may be sweet and adorable but sometimes she just wants a good fuck, and I’m here to give it to her. I lift her to my waist as she wraps her legs around me.   
“Spence, please, just fuck me…”

I knew she didn’t need any teasing so I put two fingers inside her. I start my pace slow and start gaining momentum. I can hear her breathe against my ear, moaning at every thrust I give her.   
“Spence, that feels so good. God, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

“Baby, I’ll never stop. I love fucking you so much..”

To give my baby more pleasure, I put three fingers inside her, giving me a small raspy growl from her. Adding to that, I start using my hips to add more force into her. I keep kissing on her neck, which I know she loves. I can feel her tighten around my fingers so with every thrust, I curl my fingers to her g-spot, hitting it perfect every time.

“God…Spence..I’m gonna come..”

“Let go for me, Ash.”

She soon screams out my name at the top of her lungs. I slow my pace down and softly pull out of her, sucking on my fingers to taste her. I let her stand and we’re standing in the showers in each others arms.  
“Ash, you taste soo good.”

“I try my best” she says while scrubbing my hair as I scrub hers with our personal scented shampoos.

I lather my hands with soap and start wiping it on her as well as mine. As we let the water wash away all the suds, we step out of the shower drying each other off. While she leaves the restroom to get changed, I stay behind to pick up our discarded clothes.

I finally get into my underwear and a grey cami, while Ashley is in her lace boy-shorts underwear with an oversized USC shirt. We head towards our queen bed and lay down. She snuggles into my arms, while her head is placed softly on my neck. I kiss the top of her head

“Baby, will you go on a breakfast date with me tomorrow?”

She looks up, “Spence, you don’t need to ask. But yes I will go on a breakfast date with you.”

“Okay baby, let’s go to sleep. I want to wake up with you snuggled into my arms.”

She giggles, “G’night then. I’ll wake up in your arms tomorrow.”

After a few minutes, I can feel her breathing in a slow pace. How is she mines? She’s so perfect. Then I soon feel myself overcome with darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Ashley’s POV 

I feel something tickling my nose, I try to move it away only to feel it come back. I open my eyes and see that Spencer is hugging me from behind and her long golden blonde hair is on top of my face. I can feel her arm tightly across my tummy and all I can do is smile. I can remember the day she finally got the courage to ask me out.   
I was walking towards the soccer field to pick up Spencer. Ever since joining the soccer team, I can’t help but notice that her smile is brighter and her body is hotter. Sometimes when it’s a hot day, I stop by the stadium to see her shirtless, running sprints or doing drills with sweat rolling down her body. Today, I decided that she’s gonna ask me or I’m going to ask her out on a date. We’ve been flirting a lot lately, after breaking up with my ex-girlfriend, Carmen, who’s the center for the basketball team, Spencer has been more nervous every time we stand too close to each other. To lure her into asking me, I’m wearing my white short spandex with a black thong to show off my ass and a burgundy cami to show off my abs. I realized that Spencer would always stare at my ass or sometimes my abs. I know it may be slutty but I wanted her to ask me out already. While heading to the stadium, Tobin calls out my name. She’s the midfielder for USC and always had a thing for me. I really want to get away, but she keeps asking me questions and I didn’t want to be rude. All of a sudden, Spencer spots us and lifts me off the ground with her arms and spins me in a circle.  
“AHH! Spencer! Put me down!!” I say while I’m giggling.   
When I compose myself, I see Tobin is a bit hurt and just nods at Spencer as she walks away. I turn around to see Spencer looking a bit nervous.   
“I’m sorry, I had to do that. I just didn’t like the way she was looking at you and..It’s just. I know you broke up with Carmen like 3 weeks ago, I mean you can say no, but I was wondering if you’d want to go on a date with me tonight. You don’t have to say yes…I’ll get it. You just broke up with her and..”   
“Spencer! Yes, I’ll go on a date with you tonight.”   
“REALLY?! I mean, Really? Cool.” She looks at her watch and says, “Well, you have about 2 hours to get ready. I want to take you to Sizzler’s and I want the best seats in the house. I’ll pick you up at your dorm and keep it casual.”   
“Okay, you better be on time Spencer Carlin cause I want to be woo-ed on this date.”   
The two hours fly by fast and I’m freaking out.   
“HOPE! I need help! Do you think Spencer will like this?!”   
I’m wearing an aqua blue maxi dress with some simple brown gladiator sandals. My hair is bunned up and I have long feather earrings. My make up is simple, eyeliner, simple lip gloss, and a light blush.  
“HOPE SOLO. YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU BETTER HELP ME NOW!”I scream across our dorm. Hope is the goalie for USC with long brown hair and bright green eyes.   
“Jeez, calm your tits. Spencer would love how you look. She loves everything you wear. If only you would hear what she says about you during practice. Ashley this, Ashley that, oh look it’s Ashley. Blahh blaah blaaah…” Hope says while lying on her bed.   
“She talks about me??”   
“Oh shit, don’t tell her I told you. She would kill me. Now, I’m gonna go shower. Have fun and get laid Davies.”   
“Oh fuck youu,” I say while I turn around to see Spencer standing there.   
She looks so sexy. She has low rider skinny jeans with some black classic vans, a white v-neck with a navy blue cardigan. She has her long blonde hair down and is wearing a grey beanie. Complimenting the grey beanie is her grey ray-ban sun glasses that cover her ocean blue eyes.   
“Spencer! Sorry, that was for Hope. She was being a bitch and…”   
“You look beautiful tonight.” She just says while staring at me.   
“You look spiffy as well, Carlin.”   
“Are you ready to go?” she asks while closing the distance against us.   
“Yup, just let me get my purse, okay?”   
“I’ll wait for you down stairs. My car’s out in the front.” I just nod and quickly look for my bag. I take a quick look at the mirror and give myself a pep talk. Okay Davies, you can do this. It’s Spencer, you like her and she likes you.   
As I head towards the front, I see her leaning on a red ’69 Camaro looking sexy as hell.   
“That’s your car? What happened to that lame Honda you had earlier??” I ask.   
“Oh, the company lent me a car, while I was getting my Camaro repainted.” She explains.   
“Wow, this car is looks awesome..”   
“Well it’s my pride and joy. The summer before college, I had a lot of spare time so I decided to build this straight from the junk yard.” She says as she opens the passenger door for me. “Milady” as she bows down.   
“Shut up Spencer, and let’s go on our date.”   
The date went great. She was very chivalrous and very caring. We were probably the loudest customers there because she made all these stupid jokes telling me some interesting stories happening on the soccer team about their pranks. She paid for the whole dinner even after I insisted. Now we’re in front door in a comfortable silence.   
“Tonight was really fun Spence”   
“It was. And I’m glad you wore that, cause all the other guys were jealous that you were my date.”   
She’s entering my personal space and is staring at my lips.   
“You’re a very smooth talker, Carlin.”   
I start entering her personal space and I’m met half way with her lips to mine. I feel the sparks in my stomach explode. Her lips are soft and warm, tasting a bit minty. Her arms go around my waist and mines go around her neck. We deepen the kiss a bit more by allowing her tongue to go with mine. It’s like our lips are perfect for each other, like they are built for each other. I’ve never felt this way with anybody, ever. We stop with the need to breath. We’re still in each others arms and I lean my forehead to her chest as she places her lips on top of my head. Spencer is way taller than me, she stand’s at about 5’7 while I stand around 5’3.   
“Spencer, I don’t want to let go.”   
“Me neither, but we have too. I’ll see pick you up tomorrow for some breakfast, okay?”   
I look up at her and she kisses the top of my nose.   
“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
We slowly pull apart from each other and she’s waiting for me to go inside. As I open the door, Hope, Alex, Megan, Tobin, and Abby fall on the floor.   
“WHAT THE HELL!” I scream.   
“What the heck guys, why are you in Ashley’s dorm?”   
They all pointed at Hope.   
“Uhh, shit. SPRINT GUYS SPRINT.” Hope shouts as they all run out of our dorm.   
“Sorry, Ash” she says as she giggles.   
“Spence, it’s okay. Haha, it was a bit funny. I’ll see you tomorrow. Drive safe.”   
“I will” she smiles and walks away backwards.   
I go back inside and I jump in the air. Spencer Carlin. Mrs. Spencer Carlin. I like the sound of that. 

“Baby, stop staring at me, It’s so weird.”   
I changed my position from earlier. My back is leaning against the headboard and Spencer’s arm is laid across my body with her head on my chest. She’s now making small circles on my lower abs and I’m playing with her gold hair.   
“Good morning, babe.” I shimmy down to kiss her forehead. “C’mon, move your cute butt. You said you were taking me out to breakfast and I want some breakfast.” I say as I’m about to move out of bed. But knowing Spencer, I know it’s gonna be a hassle.  
“You are my breakfast..”  
Before I can move, she grips my waist and spins me around. All of a sudden she’s between my legs pinning my arms above my head. She pulls me in a passionate kiss. She takes this opportunity to put her hand under my shirt, massaging my left boob. We stop kissing and her lips are sucking my neck.   
“Spenc….er…we should stop.” I can barely manage to say. It feels too good.  
“Then tell me to stop.”   
In response I just moan as her hand slowly caresses the inside of my thighs.   
“Fuck me, I can’t take it anymore. Just make me yours Spencer” I beg into her ears.   
I can feel her smile into my neck.  
“What ever you want, baby”   
I feel something hard rubbing against my underwear. “Spence, when did you..?”   
She swiftly moves my underwear to the side and pushes the whole 8 inch strap-on inside me. It happened all so fast and it hurt so good. My mouth was slowly agape with a wind out of me and my eyes shut tightly. She’s rubbing my clit with her thumb and starts pumping slowly. I grip her shoulders with my nails and wrap my legs around her as tightly as I can.   
“Spencer…Spencer…it feels so good. Keep going. Uhhh, a little faster babe.”   
With my begging plea, she starts moving her waist like a jackhammer. Her hands are gripping my shoulder allowing her to go a bit faster.   
“Baby, you feel so tight. God, I love fucking you so much” she admits and kisses me deeply as she can. She lets go of my shoulders and lifts my waist and goes on her knees. This new position angles the dildo deeper inside me and hitting a spot I didn’t know existed.   
“Oh god, yess babe. Right there…ahh…I’m gonna…gonna.. come soon…”   
She lifts my upper body so I’m on top of her while she’s sitting down.   
“Baby, ride me” she whispers into my neck.   
It’s so deep inside me that I feel full. I slowly lift my self and push back down. It feels so good. Spencer is sucking along my collarbone and massaging both my boobs with her hands. She’s moving her waist along with mines, making the strap-on go deeper. I start to increase my pace and moan a bit louder every time. I push Spencer down and place my hands on her abs. She’s been working out a bit harder lately and now she has that v-line that I really love. As I increase my speed more, Spencer places her hands on my waist and pumps with my momentum.   
“Spence, I’m gonna come… ahh….”   
She starts too thrust harder and faster and rubs my clit with her thumb.   
“Come for me baby”   
I release everything that I’ve been holding with Spencer still pumping inside of me, allowing me to ride out my orgasm. I lay on top of her as she’s still slowly pumping. It feels so good, like a massage for me. But within seconds she turns us so I’m on my back with her pumping hard inside of me.   
“Ahh…Spencer…”   
“Baby, I’m gonna come…uhh…you feel so good and you’re so tight…. I love you so much”   
She picks up her pace and screams from her orgasm. She slows the pace down and slowly pulls out. She falls on her back and we’re both breathing heavily. I reach for her and snuggle into her arms. I can hear her take off the strap-on and toss it to the end of the bed.  
“I love you so much Spencer”   
“I love you too baby. So much” as she kisses the top of my head. “I did promise you breakfast so let’s go eat breakfast.”   
“But babe, I need to shower again, I smell like you”   
“You smell like sex and it smells good” I giggle at her explanation.   
“Ugh, fine. I’ll go around smelling like sex for you. Oh, and it’s not breakfast anymore, its brunch cause someone had to be extra horny this morning” I say as I get out of bed.   
“You love it when I’m horny” Spencer’s sitting at the edge of our bed and I step between her legs. I put my fingers in her hair. She’s looking up at me and smiling for no reason.  
“Whaat?”   
“Nothing. I just can’t help thinking that you’re so perfect for me. And I hope you’re happy cause I’m happy. I don’t even know how I’ve ever survived without you. You make me breathe and you’re my good luck charm.”   
I start tearing up and she wipes my eyes. “Aww, baby, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”   
“These are happy tears babe, you make me happy all the time.”   
“Okay then baby. Let’s get going! This morning’s extra workout made me extra hungry.”   
I giggle as I head towards the bathroom and start getting ready for today.   
I decide to go with jean booty shorts, white crop top, brown flip flops, with my natural hair down.   
“Spence, I’m ready!!” I spot her on our couch with her feet up. She stands up and turns around. She’s wearing a black wife beater, low rider blue skinny jeans, black classic vans, and a Diamond Supply Co. snapback with the lid on the back.  
“Baby, finally…” she stops talking and looks at me. A smile spreads wide across her face. “You look gorgeous.”   
“I aim to please, especially my girlfriend, have you seen her?”   
“Oh you mean that hot, very hot, soccer player?” I make my way towards her and turn off the tv.   
“Yes, who happens to have the most dazzling blue eyes”   
“I may know her, I heard she has a breakfast date with this cheerleader hottie”  
“Oh, is that so??”   
“Mhm, who is looking very sexy right now. You know, I love it when you were tops like these, I have an excuse to do this.”   
She puts arms around me starts massaging my back and rubs it smoothly.   
“Mmm..that feels good Spence.”   
“It feels good for me too, c’mon let’s get brunch, I have to feed you. I don’t want my baby to starve”   
She lets go of me and head towards our brunch date.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spencer’s POV 

For breakfast, we just decided to go to one of the food halls. Since I can’t really eat anything unhealthy, it’s easier for me to choose when I see what our coach gives what to eat. I look down at my plate and I see egg white scrambled eggs, fruits, toast and peanut butter. When I look over at Ashley’s plate, I see 3 pieces of bacon, potato fritters, egg whites and toast. She sees me staring at her plate   
“Spence..stop it. You’re making it harder for me to eat this. I feel guilty.”  
“Baby, it’s just, I haven’t eaten any of that in 5 months.”   
“You know what, I’m gonna eat what you’re eating, I’m starting to get fat anyway”   
“Ashh! You’re not fat, you’re perfect. I love your curves, it makes you so irresistible.”   
“But I’m eating all this fatty food and I haven’t really worked out lately cause of finals”   
“We worked out this morning…haha. Oh crap, I totally forgot about my finals. I have one tomorrow before soccer practice. Gah, I hate accounting.”  
“At least all you have to do is count; I have to write my senior thesis on an interdisciplinary relationship with Mozart and Food. What kind of professor would torture a student like that?!”  
I start laughing hysterically only earning a glaring look from my baby.   
“Sorry, baby. I couldn’t help it. Don’t worry 3 more months and we graduate college. Me with my stupid accounting major and you with a music major.”   
All of a sudden I see a hint of sadness across her face. I quickly take a hold of her hand and lift her chin facing mine.  
“Ashley, what’s wrong?”   
“Spence, I’m scared. What will we do after college, you’re probably gonna go join the USWNT and what am I going to do?”   
“Baby, it’s okay. I have money. Once I turn 22, I get my inheritance from my dad.”   
“What inheritance??”   
“Oh, I guess I haven’t really explained it to you since I don’t like talking about my family. Umm well as you know, my mom’s an only parent and a widow. My dad died when I was a sophomore in high school due to prostate cancer. While reading his will, I found out that him and my mom were going to get a divorce cause she had cheated on him. So he left everything under my name. He owned the Arthur Jones hospital in LA.”   
“You’re dad is Arthur Jones?!” she whispers loudly. I smile at her, “Yea..”  
“Your dad as in Arthur Jones who did a double brain surgery while the power was out. Or creating skin graphs that require one skin cell and tons of water to create at least 5x5 inches of skin?!”   
“haha, yes baby, THAT Arthur Jones.”   
“Wow, so what did your mom do?”   
“Well, she tried to sue me, and it didn’t work out cause there was nothing against me. Also, no money was left for Glen, my step brother apparently. My dad found out he wasn’t his so he didn’t leave him any money. That’s why my mom left me in LA and they left to Ohio where my grandparents are. But the plus side is I get 3 billion dollars when I’m 22, making me the youngest and richest person here.”   
“Spence…” she’s snuggling her head into my neck “why didn’t you ever tell me. After 3 years of dating, you never once told me!”   
“Baby, it never came up to conversation. You know how much I don’t like talking about my family, and you’re my family now. So all I care is about you and me.”   
“Spencer Carlin, you are in a roll with speeches today. In all seriousness, babe, I don’t care about the money and I’m not with you for your money. Maybe your body, but I just want you to know that.” She says as she kisses my neck.   
“Oi, lovebirds, we need Carlin here. We have soccer practice in 20 minutes.” Abby Wambach says as she passes our table.  
“We don’t have practice…oh shit. Yes we do. Oh crap, sorry baby. I totally forgot, I was distracted this morning.”   
Ashley starts laughing and hushes me with her lips.   
“Spence, it’s okay, we’ll go back to ours right now. You go practice soccer and be sweaty and sexy for me while I go to the library and work on my thesis. You’re way too distracting anyways.”   
“I’ll take that as a compliment. Let’s hurry baby, my coach is no funny business type of guy.”   
After dropping my baby off at the library, I run towards the field. Thank god they haven’t started.   
“Hey Wambach, thanks for the heads up.”   
She looks up and waves at me and goes back to flirting with Sydney Leroux, who is apparently her new beau.   
Suddenly we all jump with the sound of his whistle and we huddle over.   
“Alright, ladies, you have one more match to enter semi finals and it’s against Santa Barbara. They’re a rising team so I don’t want you guys to under estimate them. Follow the game plans. Trust each other and play fair. With all that said, let’s give a clap to Carlin over here! Nice over head kick. And Morgan thank you for that wonderful pass. So ladies, run 30 laps along the field, and sprint the last 5. Take a 15 minute break, stretch out, and do our regular sprint exercises. I want this all to be done in 40 minutes. Let’s hustle out there!”   
We all groan at his instructions and start doing them. I take off my shirt already, I love California but sometimes the heat is too much. Running in 90 degree weather makes life a whole lot harder. After running my 25th lap I know that I have to start sprinting, half of the soccer team is still on there 20th lap but since my strides are longer, I’m able to run faster. Next to me is Morgan who is running at the same pace. People call us the horse twins, cause we’re both 5’7, blonde hair, and colored eyes. She’s still wearing her shirt and see that she’s laughing at me and as well as my team. I look around and ask, “What? Why are you guys laughing?!”   
“Well mama horse, we can tell Ashley and you got busy last night, you should see your stomach” shouted Rapinoe.   
I look down and see multiple hickies all over my stomach. Shit! I forgot about them.   
“Is that why you guys were laughing at me the whole time?”   
“Now she notices. It’s fine mama horse! At least you’re getting laid” Wambach shouts from behind me while staring at Sydney who turns beet red and everyone’s laughing there asses off.   
It’s after practice and I’m just laying on the turf as well as everyone else. Coach really pushed us hard today, running and sprinting at least 10 miles, have scrimmages against each other and each losing team having to run stadiums. I look at the time and realize that it’s almost 10. I’m pretty sure Ashley is still in the library, so I quickly pull my sweater and head towards our favorite library. When I see my baby with her head on top of her arms, a slight drool on her hand, surrounded my books and her laptop, I quickly walk over there. But I’m stopped by Sherry. Ashley’s co-captain for cheer who does not approve me as her girlfriend. Apparently, I’m not “man” enough for her. It’s not like I can just grow a penis. For some odd reason I expect some kind of glare but instead I receive a very flirty Sherry.   
“Hi, Spence” she says while twirling her hair. Ugh, that is so high school.   
“It’s Spencer to you, Sherry. Would you mind moving? I want to go to my beautiful girlfriend over there.”   
She then starts rubbing my arms up and down and whispers into my ear,   
“Well, when you’re not with you’re girlfriend you can be with me. See you later Carlin.”   
I just stand there in shock. Sherry?! God, Sherry is a walking person carrying tons of unknown, now I’m gonna scrub where she touched me.   
“Spence, what are you doing here? And why was Sherry standing so close…” I can already see the hurt in her eyes as she stands up and leans on the table in front of me.   
“Oh my god, baby, that was the creepiest shit ever. Your friend Sherry was flirting with ME! She was all like ‘when you’re not with your girlfriend you can be with me’ and she was whispering it to me. That woman has a lot of nerve, after the crap she’d done to me.”   
“SHE WHAT?!” Ashley shouts. I can see her face getting a little red and I walk towards her and hugging her by the waist.   
“Baby, calm down. I don’t know why she would do that but I seriously would never EVER go for that. You’re it for me. You’re perfect and she doesn’t compare anywhere near you. So please, calm down before you get us kicked out of our library” I finish with a small kiss on her forehead.   
I can feel her breathing slow down and snuggles into my body.   
“Spence, can I tell you something?”   
She looks up and sees fear in my eyes. All I could help thinking is that she is cheating on me. I would tear that fucker up into pieces.   
“SPENCE! No! I wouldn’t do that to you or to us…” a huge relief washes over me.   
“Well what is it?”   
“Wait, can I tell you once we get home. I feel sleepy anyways….and I finished my thesis! After working on it this whole week I finally finished.”   
“Aww, good job baby. Let’s get you home okay?” but before she walks away from my arms I pull her in tighter and kiss her lips roughly. Our tongues are dancing with each other. In our little make out session, my hands are under her crop top to feel her small back muscles and massage them out earning a small moan from her. We completely stop once we hear a loud cough at the front desk. “Sorry Ms. James” I apologize with a blushing Ashley hiding her face in my chest.   
I help my baby clean her stuff up and walk hand in hand to our apartment which is about a block away.   
“Spence, do you know why Sherry was flirting with you?”   
“Uhh, no, but it was super awkward. Why?”  
“You haven’t heard, have you?”   
“Heard about what? Is Sherry hurting you? Cause if she is, I swear to god, I will…”   
“BABE! Listen, so ever since you guys won the championships last year, all these girls have gone crazy for you and Alex. They literally have a club that says, “I Love you Spencer Carlin&Alex Morgan club and within that club is a ‘Fuck you Ashley Davies, you don’t deserve her fan club.’ And every time we go out together, all these girls keep oogling you with there eyes and I hate it so much cause you’re mine..” she admits while we’re heading to our living room.  
“Seriously? I’ve never really noticed it, cause you know why?” she looks at me with a questioning look, “Cause my eyes are only set on you Ashley Davies. You are the love of my life, not those freaks that like the image of me. And if anyone is causing you problems, tell me cause I seriously would kick your ass, especially Sherry’s. She’s had it coming since freshman year. So trust me when I say this, I LOVE YOU and only you, okay? I’m just glad they don’t have an Ashley Davies Fan club or else I would freak out.”   
I look up at her and see that she is looking away..  
“Ahh, Spencer, you see…”   
“There’s an Ashley Davies Fan Club?!”   
“I didn’t find out about it till the end of sophomore year, when we started dating.”   
“Baby! We’re seniors now! Does everybody know about this?! Oh my god, are there guys in that club? I’m gonna hunt that club down and burn it. Then I’ll get the stupid president and kick them on the face or something and I’ll make sure…why are you smiling that?”   
“You’re adorable.”   
“I don’t do adorable, I’m sexy and you’re sexy so we make a sexy couple.”  
“That’s true, but babe, those fan clubs don’t matter okay? And now it’s 11pm, go shower cause you stink, I’ll wait for you in bed cause I’m exhausted. Oh, and I have cheer practice tomorrow, you know what that means…” she winks at me as she walks in our bedroom.   
Yes, cheer practice. I LOVE cheer practice, since Ashley is captain she lets me stay and watch as I check her out bending down and stretching and doing flips in the air, plus Ashley’s outfit only consists of a sports bra and tight, very very tight spandex. You guys would be surprised at how flexible she is.   
After showering, I’m only in my bra and underwear. I head to my bedroom to see Ashley fast asleep under our blanket. I look at the clock and see that it’s 11:30; I guess my baby had a rough day. I slide next to her and realize that she’s naked. I can’t help massage her boobs with my hands which are incredibly soft. I start kissing her neck and she starts moaning,   
“Mmm.. Spence, that feels good…”   
I look over to her to see that she’s dreaming and keeps moaning my name. Oh god, this is like every boy’s dream. Should I keep going or should I stop. That is the million dollar question.   
“Speeeenceee, that feels so good…mmmm….”   
I stare at her face to see if she’s kidding with me, but she’s fast asleep. This is only once in a lifetime chance. I slowly place her on her back, I quickly put on the strap-on. And start going down on her body, licking every spot she loves and giving her hickies everywhere I stop. I take my thumb and start making circular movements. I can feel her heat radiating on my hand. This is seriously, the best day ever. I stop for a moment, should I wake her or should I keep going, I mean, I can wake her while I’m doing this. Hopefully she’ll love it cause I’m horny as fuck. I place the head of the dildo close to her slit, coaxing it with her juice.   
“mmmm…so good….”   
I slowly push the toy in and start a slow pace. I whisper to her ear, “Baby, wake up, it’s not a dream..”   
Her eyes fluster open and notices at what I’m doing, “Spence, what are you…ahhh, baby, that feels so good. Keep going.”  
At least now I won’t feel awkward. I quicken the pace and place mouth on her neck.   
“Baby, I noticed you were naked and then you moaned my name. I couldn’t resist. You’re so sexy even when you sleep.”   
“uhh…it was a little hot earlier…..and I….was dreaming of you…mmm…Spence..god, you’re so good at this…”   
“I love you Ashley, no matter what other people say.” I quicken the pace a lot and bring my thumb to her clit again.   
“ahh, ahhh, Spence, I’m gonna come!”   
“Me too, you feel so good”   
We come together and I slowly take the dildo out. I can feel her shudder slightly. I unstrap myself and lay next to Ash, with her snuggling into my arms.   
“Spence, you wanna know what I was dreaming of?” I nod at her.  
“I was dreaming that we were doing it at the back of our library, where all the science books are at. And you were slamming me against the book shelves but I knew I had to keep quiet or else we would get kicked out.”   
“Seriously? Baby, you can ask me anytime and I WILL make that dream come true.”   
She giggles and gives me a nose crinkled smile.   
“Spence, you’re such a horn dog. Good night.”   
“Aww, we’re not gonna accomplish your dream? But Ash! It’s so easy we can do it tomorrow if you want, before I go to practice.”   
“Babe, go to sleep. I love you, but we don’t need to get caught and get kicked out, okay? It was already a close call during one of the football games.”   
“Fine…I’ll drop it…for now. Sweet dreams, baby.”   
I kiss the top of her head and I soon fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ashley’s POV 

After last night’s late activities, I woke up feeling a little refreshed. I throw my arm to Spencer’s side only to find it missing. I feel a little sticky note by her pillow that says ‘Accounting Final today @5am I’ll be back just in time to see you practice. Love, Spence’   
I look at the clock to see that it’s 8:30am which means I only have 30 minutes to eat breakfast and get dressed. I eat my usually cereal of coco puffs and dress in my sports bra and spandex. I know Spencer loves this outfit on me, she says, and I quote, “It just makes me want to fuck you in front of everyone.” Yeah, I know, she can really talk dirty.   
I head towards our practice field to see it surrounded by guys and some girls. My squad has already started stretching, bending down in front of the crowd. We’re attention whores, what can I say and we’re used to it by now. Wearing those skimpy outfits just attracts more attention.   
“Alright guys, bring it in.” Sherry shouts as she spots me walking towards them.   
“Thank you, Sherry. As you guys all know, we got 3rd in regional’s which was lower than what we expected. But we’re still qualifying to go to National’s which allows us to redeem ourselves and become the #1 cheer squad yet again. Sherry and I have been talking about new routines and new arrangements. We have 2 months to perfect this before we go to Washington. So every practice, I want 110% from every single one of you. Now let’s run a mile and I want everyone under 8 minutes.” I say before everyone starts mumbling. Before Sherry leaves, I grip her arm,   
“Hey Sherry, can I talk to you for a moment”   
“Yeah, sure, what’s up Ash?”   
“Oh drop the act. I know you’re after Spence. But I want you to know she is nowhere interested in you.”   
“She was interested in me this morning. Now I’m gonna go run my mile cause my captain ordered me too.” She says while walking away with a bitchy smile.  
She quickly catches up with the rest of the team who have all lined up to make the running easier. I stand there, dumbfounded, before I catch up to my squad. Is Sherry lying to me? Cause I know Spencer wouldn’t or would she…   
I finish my mile in 7 minutes having Maddy and Kyla right behind me. My two best friends since high school.   
“Hey, I heard what Sherry said to you, don’t let her get to you. After I passed by her, I heard her creating all these lies about her and Spencer. And this morning, when Spencer passed by Sherry, she didn’t even give a shit about her. So what ever Sherry is saying, it’s all a bunch of bullshit, okay chica?” Madison says as we’re stretching our legs out.   
“Yea, Maddy’s right. You know how much Spencer loves you. Remember, she tried doing that exact same shit with Aiden and me?” Kyla says.   
That’s why I love them so much, I don’t even have to say anything and they’ll know something’s wrong. Maddy, who’s 5’5 has green eyes and long wavy hair with a great combination of chest and ass. Kyla, who’s more of the sweetheart is 5’3, short brown hair with light brown eyes. She’s so short and compared to Aiden who’s 6’1, she seems a whole lot shorter.  
“Thanks guys, I was getting worried over nothing..” I sigh quietly.   
“Well maybe you should turn around.” Kyla suggests.   
I turn around to see Spencer standing there in her workout clothes with a bouquet of colorful roses. I quickly run to her arms.  
“How was your final babe?”   
“I don’t know, but I’m feeling a whole lot better since you’re in my arms.” She kisses me and adds some tongue before letting me go.   
I turn around to see the rest of the squad sprinting their last lap, seeing that Spencer is here.   
“Spence, thanks for the flowers. I love it. Now, I gotta go before your fan club comes over here and mauls me. I have chair set up for you near the shade. Have fun.” As I say before winking and heading to the squad.   
“Great mile time, girls. Now Sherry and I will show you a new floor routine. It’s a bit rusty but you guys can improvise with more moves later on.”   
Sherry heads towards the boom box and starts playing Titanium by David Guetta.   
Sherry and I start moving our hips and drag our arms throughout our body. Once we reach the top of our head, we snap our head straight and sitting in front of me was Spencer, having the naughtiest smirk I can see. We do some synchronized arm movements building up the sexy part of the routine, spreading out legs apart, ass towards the audience and Spencer, bending down and slowly dragging our back up as we booty shake to finish our routine. We only have half of the requirements down for national qualifications. The rest we need to work on flips, pyramids, hand combos. But hopefully we got everyone’s vote. I turn around to see Spence with her mouth open, intently gripping the handles of the seat. After what I’ve cause, I send her a smirk, and turn around to the group.   
“Ash and Sherry! That was amazing, we’ll totally win again this year.” Maddy says.   
“All we need to add, of course, is the pyramids, tumbles, and more hand combos. But do you guys get the feel of our routine?” Sherry asks.   
“Is it slutty and sexual?” one of the girl suggests. Everyone laughs and I shake my head.   
“It’s supposed to be fast synchronized movements with some sexual flair. But with a fast paced song, we ALL have to be synchronized and the counting has to be perfect. So we’re gonna break into two groups, one will be flyers and one will be land markers. I hope you guys like this routine because this one will count the most and will also be the last for some seniors here. Thank you, and Sherry will be breaking you guys up. We’ll have practice every morning from 8am-3pm, see you guys later.” I say before letting everyone go.   
After saying goodbye to Maddy and Kyla I slowly walk towards my girl friend who has a naughty grin on her face. I don’t think I can handle all the naughty stuff she’s thinking in her head.   
“Spence!” I call to her but she’s day dreaming, “Spencerrrr!” I call again. “Spencer Anne Carlin!”   
Within seconds she snaps her neck up to see me standing between her legs.  
“Sorry baby, I was just…thinking.”   
“hmm, thinking of what, I wonder..” I say sarcastically.   
“I don’t think you can handle it, baby. My mind is too crazy for you.” She says as she slowly cups my ass while eyeing my valuable assets. “Baby, I don’t know if its me, but your butt is a lot firmer now and I like it.” I can feel her give my tummy small kisses.   
I grab a hold of her face and lean down to kiss her gently.   
“Spence, don’t get mad, Sherry talked to me again about you...and she was saying stuff. And I feel bad cause a small part of me believed it, but I know it’s not true”   
“What did she say..?”   
“Ahh, she said you guys were fooling around together this morning before I went to practice and stuff like that. Please don’t get mad. I didn’t believe her, but she was lying so well.”   
“Baby, do you trust me?”   
“Of course I trust you. With all my heart. Why?”   
“Then you should trust me to be loyal to you, okay? I hate how Sherry is doing this to you but its not like I can stop her. But you have to understand, I would never do that to you. You’re too precious.”   
“God, Spence, I feel so bad for even doubting you. I’m sorry. And Maddy and Kyla made me realize she’s making me pissed of at you on purpose. I think she’s trying to break us up like how she tried to with Kyla and Aiden. I love you so much.”   
“I do too, okay baby? Now get on my lap so I can fondle my girlfriend in front of everybody.”   
I shake my head at her, “Nope.”   
She raises her eyebrows, “Is that a no, Davies?”   
I nod at her, knowing that her hands are slowly rubbing the sides of my tummy. “You can stop this, all you have to do is sit on my lap.”   
I shake my head again, containing all the giggles inside of me. She suddenly starts tickling my sides and pushes both of us to the ground, not allowing me to run away.   
“Baby, all you had to do was sit on my lap…” she keeps tickling me and stops as she realizes how comfortable our position is.   
“Well, at least now I can do this..” with my swift tackling skills, I roll us over and quickly get off her. I start running away from her but I know she’ll catch me, she always does. Already anticipating her arms, she lifts me from the floor and spins me which makes me laugh even more. She slowly stops and turns me around,   
“You sure are something Ashley Davies.”   
Before I say anything, she pulls me into one of her kisses. Spencer Carlin is one of the best kissers I’ve ever known. It’s like, she makes you feel like you’re the only girl in the world and makes you want to come back for more. We stand in the middle of the field and hear some hollering at us. Spencer and I smile, cause we both know it’s her soccer team.   
“Oi, Oi, Oi, Spencer Carlin, you dog!” Wambach shouts.   
“Ashley Davies, in public?! How scandalous of you” Morgan says, gaining some laughter from the fellow team mates.   
I release myself from her embrace as she gives me a small little pout.   
“Spence, put that pout away, you have practice. I’ll see around dinner time. Work hard for me, babe.” I start to walk away to be pulled back again.   
“Oh you bet I’ll see you around dinner time. I’ll see you later, okay baby.” Giving me small little kiss on the nose.   
When I walk away, I make sure I do my signature ‘this ass is all yours’ walk that she loves. Swaying my hips and making sure that my ass jiggles at each step. I turn around to see Spencer just staring at my ass while getting a ball hit to her on the side of her head. The whole soccer team starts laughing out loud at her and she starts ranting at them.  
“You guys are fucking assholes! You ruined my mini fantasy of Ashley! I mean look at that! Wait, don’t look, that’s my girlfriend.” She shouts at her team mates.   
I laugh at there silly antics. I head towards my gym bag and notice that my Android is missing. Great, another missing phone. I look up and see that Carmen is standing there with lots of hope in her eyes.   
“Hey, Carmen…what’s up?” I quickly put on my shirt, not liking how she was looking at me.   
“Hey Ash. Ahh, I was just passing by, and I saw you. You look great.” She says while pulling me in a really long, uncomfortable hug.   
“Umm, I’m about to go, so I’ll see you later…”   
“Wait before you go I need to ask you a question.” While grabbing my wrist pretty hard.   
“Carmen, let me go.” I shout while trying to pull away.   
“No, wait Ash, just let me ask the question” gripping my wrist a little harder and pulls me towards her.   
“HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE.” I hear Spencer shout behind me.   
I finally pull my wrist away and slowly massage it.   
“What do you want, Carmen? Leave Ashley alone.” She hugs me tightly as I fit perfectly into her arms, keeping me safe from Carmen. I start to shake lightly, remembering all the things that happened during my relationship with her.   
“Ash…” Carmen says.   
“You don’t get to call me Ash anymore. Please just leave.” I say quietly.  
“I’ve gotten better. I got some help like you said. I’m really sorry Ashley. I won’t bother you again.” With that she quickly walks away.   
I start to sob into her arms as I put my face on her chest.   
“Shh…baby. It’s okay. I got you, you’re always safe with me..” she says while rubbing my back.   
Abby, Alex, Hope, and her coach run towards us.  
“You guys okay?” Hope asks.   
I can’t say anything. It feels like I’m stuck in time. Back to where I was before when I was with Carmen. Scared, alone, and weak.   
“Hey Coach, can I take Ash home? And stay for a bit. I’ll come back around 3 and I’ll do extra hours after practice.”   
“Yeah, keep her safe, Spencer.” Her coach says while taking everyone back.   
The walk back to our apartment was quiet. I stopped crying before we reached the front door. In front of our bedroom I turn around to hug Spencer, she doesn’t know anything about my relationship with Carmen and the only people that know are Maddy and Kyla. I change out of my clothes with Spencer’s help as she kisses my cheeks every so often. We’re laying in bed snuggled in each others arms. I finally get the courage to say something  
“It was my second month with Carmen when she started hurting me..” I can feel Spencer tense up around me. “The first time she did it, she pushed me against the wall really hard and I bruised my back muscles pretty bad. She said she didn’t mean but at that point I was too scared of her. So I started staying late at libraries studying for my classes, even though I already knew the material and that’s when I started seeing you. You were always studying so seriously, like nothing else existed but yourself and the book. I’m pretty sure you don’t remember this, cause you’ve never brought it up, but I did talk to you before we actually met. I was passing by you and I slipped, dropping my books everywhere. Without even asking, you stood up and helped me out. My hair was bright red, so I doubt you really remember.”   
She kisses my each of my eyelids. “Baby, I’m sorry I didn’t remember…”   
“Spence, it’s alright, I was different back then. So after a while Carmen started feeling neglected and started hurting me. Sometimes slapping me or being too rough when we had sex. I always had bruises but I covered it with make up. Then I met you, I truly met the real you and you met the real me. I was there at the library when we introduced ourselves cause I was hiding from her, out of all the libraries at USC, she didn’t know which one was my favorite. After we started to hangout, I started gaining the courage to finally break up with her and I did, because of you. So Spencer, you also saved me. If I haven’t had met you, I would’ve been the person I didn’t want to be. I love you so much, babe.”  
“How often did she hurt you?” Spencer asks quietly.   
“ahh…about once a week…”   
I look up and see Spencer is crying.   
“Spence, what’s wrong?”   
“She was hurting you while we were friends and not once did I see a bruise on you. I could have protected you, baby. That asshole does not receive forgiveness. You should have told me the minute we met, I would have beat her up with no problem.”   
“Babe, you didn’t see anything cause I was good at hiding it. I gave her forgiveness not because she needed it, but because I did. I knew she went to receive help but when she came up to me today, I got a bit scared and you were there for me. And I’m glad you were there.”   
I wipe her tears away and kiss her neck softly. “Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?”  
She hugs me tighter and whisper into my ears, “Of course baby, anything for you.”   
In her arms I felt safer and slowly drift to sleep.   
I open my eyes and stretch my arms out. I reach my arms out to see if Spencer is still there only to feel an empty spot. I look at the clock and notice that it’s 5:30, 30 more minutes before Spencer comes back hungry from practice. After confessing everything to Spencer, I feel a bit lighter. I decide to make her favorite, Caesar Salad with Chicken Alfredo and since she’s on the ‘no wine’ rule, some simple grapefruit juice. I make sure that I’m wearing some comfortable clothes, like her favorite, my USC booty shorts and white wife beater. I suddenly hear her keys jingle against the door and my stomach starts doing summersaults.   
She comes in with the biggest smile on her face.   
“Baby, guess what..”  
“What? Did something happen?”   
“This old woman stop by our practice today by the time I came back. And after practice she stopped by and apparently, Me, Alex, Abby, Megan, and Hope are invited go to the US soccer trials for the Olympics in London this year!”   
I look at her in awe. I run to her and just scream my heart out and start to cry.   
“Baby, I think I’m supposed to cry. So tomorrow night, Hope is throwing a huge celebration party at her house in Beverly Hills.”   
I’m jumping up and down cause I love parties. I’m the typical SoCal girl, wearing tight mini dresses with high hooker heels. And I always look better when Spencer always wears something casual and matches something with what I wear.   
“But before you get too excited, there’s something I need to tell you…the championships are in 2 months in Washington near your Nationals, but right after that, who ever makes it in the Olympics Team have to leave to London to start some intense training for the rest of the Summer before Qualifying games start…”   
“Spencer! You can do this! You’re so good and so much better than the rest of them!”   
“Baby, the thing is, I won’t be able to see you for months, cause we’ll constantly travel to different fields and I hate being away from you. Especially what you told me earlier…I don’t think I can handle it. You’re my good luck charm” by this time she’s hugging me tightly and smelling my hair.   
“No, don’t do that to me. You will do this Spencer Carlin, I know how much you’ve dreamt of this and I am not standing in your way. So if you don’t try, I’ll break up with you, I swear to god.” I say seriously while staring at her intently.   
“Baby….”   
“Don’t baby me. You will try your hardest in soccer and I’ll try my hardest in cheer. Now I made us some dinner and you sit your cute butt on the chair eat it.”   
She smiles goofily and starts laughing out loud.   
“I love it when you get all wife-y on me. It feels home-ier.”   
“You’re lucky you are adorable, Carlin. I’m starving let’s eat” We head towards our small table and before walking to my chair Spencer walks past me and pulls out the chair.   
“Milady” she says as she bows down.   
“Thank you, kind madam.” I say in a horrible cockney British accent.   
We both start laughing and just enjoy the night, but deep down, I knew that I’d miss Spencer more than she’s miss me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spencer’s POV

Skipping 2 months ahead. 

We’re finally at Finals against Cal Berkeley at the soccer stadium at University of Seattle. The score is 2-0 in the 3rd quarter, if we get this last goal in, the referee’s will automatically give us our Championship Cup. The ball is near the center of the field while our players fight vigorously for the ball. Morgan and I are waiting patiently for them to pass it over here and a whistle is blown. Cal Berkeley is given a penalty kick for a yellow card. The team huddles in a straight line and the captain of the other team kicks hard only being deflected by Rapinoe’s head. The ball goes flying the center of the field. Tobin sprints after it, having the blue colored jerseys chase after it, Tobin passes the ball to me and I keep it alive by passing it to Morgan, soon all the defenders are on our side trying to steal the ball back. I give Alex my hand signal to do a fake kick and slide the ball to me. She does this with ease and slides me the ball, allowing me to kick a goal at the top right of the net.   
“GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLL!!!” I shout out while pulling my shirt over my head. Everyone is running to me and we’re hugging each other with tears and laughter coming from each player. The audience of burgundy and yellow chant,   
“CARLIN, CARLIN, CARLIN, CARLIN”   
I stand up, shirtless with sweat all over my abs, breathing hard and taking in the cold night. The stadium lights are shining brightly and the audience cheering as hard as they can. We finally get together in a straight line to take our picture with our Championship Cup.   
“Morgan, Wambach, Rapinoe, Carlin, and Solo meet us in the locker room after this” the old woman said.   
As we’re all heading there to the locker room I can’t help but think that I can’t do this. I can’t leave Ashley. She’s my everything.  
“Hey Carlin, talk to her about it” Morgan says while wrapping her arms around me.   
“I’ll miss her so much, I can’t do this. I just can’t”   
“Can’t do what?” the old woman asks.   
“Oh, I can’t do a handstand properly” I quickly lie to her.   
“Huh, funny. Anyways, I haven’t really introduced myself, my name is Allison Petrovoch and I was chosen to be the coach for this year’s Women’s Soccer team for Olympics. As you guys all know, I stop by your practice 2 months ago and invited you guys for trials, but considering you guys are Championship holders, I took the best of you guys and will automatically take you to the Olympics. We’re leaving in two days. If anybody does not want to participate, raise your hand now.”   
I felt my hand fidgeting for each other, but if I did, I wouldn’t accomplish my dream and if I don’t go, Ash would break up with me.   
“Alright, no deserters. I want you guys to be prepared for our soccer workouts, it’s gonna be tough and considering you guys are the youngest, they might push you a little harder. So goodnight and enjoy your after party.” She says then walks away with our coach.   
With the coaches out of eye view, we all turn to each other and start jumping up and down and squealing.   
“I can’t believe this happening guys! Never in a million years would I have thought to be asked to the Olympics” Rapinoe confessed  
“I know! God, I’m so excited. Hopefully, after this I can join the USWNT” Wambach pitches in.  
“Well guys, I just got a tweet and it says cheerleading won Nationals so the party at the Seattle Convention center is getting bigger and bigger” Solo says.  
Oh my god, I totally forgot about my baby, “Shit, guys. We gotta go and dress up. I need to congratulate her!”   
“haha, calm down Carlin, we all know you’re gonna get some tonight.” Morgan says while I flip her off.   
After coming back to the hotel, I took a quick shower, making sure I’m wearing Ashley’s favorite cologne on me by Acqua Di Gio Armani fragrance that she bought me for my 22nd birthday which led to intense birthday sex. I spray it on my wrists and neck. I decide to wear grey skinny jeans, white loose v-neck, with a black cardigan and red classic vans. Since Ashley is wearing red tonight, she wouldn’t let me see the dress cause she said it was a surprise, I had to bring my red g-shock so I can correspond my outfit with hers. I quickly grab by grey beanie and meet up with Morgan, Solo, Rapinoe, and Wambach at the main lobby.   
“Whooop whoop, Carlin, looking fancy for your girl?” Wambach shouts.   
“Oh shut up, at least I’m getting laid tonight.”   
“Fuck youu!!” Wambach shouts as we all start laughing.   
Alex Morgan is wearing a black mini skirt with a loose blue top and blue heels. Megan Rapinoe is wearing black skinnies with a teal button up. Hope Solo is wearing a tight dress that is off only on one shoulder. And Abby Wambach is wearing white skinnies with a black shirt.   
“You guys ready to go?” I ask a little bit to eager.   
“Yeah yeah, the convention center is a block away..” Solo explains.   
As we arrive to convention center, it’s bustling with people trying to get in. I can hear the loud club music coming from inside and reeks of cigarettes and beer. We head towards the door and we’re immediately let in. The center is packed with people jumping and grinding on each other. Since we can’t drink, we just all get water and find dancing partners.   
I look around and hear a whole lot of cheering on one corner and I head towards there. I notice that there are dancing cages that have stripper poles and chairs inside. In one, I notice a certain brunette, wearing a very tight red dress with black hooker heels. Her hair has the certain, I just got fucked hair style that she always gets after our sexy time. She slowly circling the pole and squats down, bringing her ass up while scrunching up her hair. Oh fucking shit, my girl is so sexy.   
“Don’t just stand there, Spencer! Go in!” Kyla shouts   
I go up in the cage and take a seat inside. Ashley finally notices and gives me a little smirk before she does a twirl while holding her legs on the pole and head hung back. Once she stops in front of me, she does the splits along the height of the pole and holds herself up while spinning slowly. She slowly stands down and does a very sexual body roll against the pole and licks her lips while looking at me. She lets go of the pole and walks to my lap, facing me. She sits comfortably and wraps her arms around my neck and leans in, “Hi babe, I thought you’d never come”   
I’m practically speechless not because of what she said, because of what she’s doing. Her crotch is grinding against mine while a have a good grip on her ass. Her goodies are hover above my face. I finally regain all of my abilities to speak  
“Baby, you’re so fucking sexy right now”   
I can hear her moan before she steps off me. “Spence, let’s go dance. Pleeasseeee..” giving me her best pout.   
How can I resist? “Yes, anything for you”   
She quickly leans in and kisses, before I can deepen it she pulls away dragging me along with her. Coming out of the cage, everyone just starts cheering. I start waving and Ashley starts to giggle. We make our way to dance floor hand in hand. I quickly pull Ash towards me as her arms go around my neck to make us closer as much as possible. My hands are on her ass as we grind against each other. But knowing Ashley she wants to make this even sexier. She turns around and presses her back on my front. I make my arms around her waist as she rubs her ass against my crotch. We’re practically dry humping at the dance floor and I glance at my watch to see that it’s 2am and half of the club has died down. Ashley is in my arms and we’re just slow dancing. I lift her chin up and see that her eyes are tearing up. I kiss her gently on the lips, giving as much love as I can so that she knows how I feel about her.   
“Baby, I’m leaving in two days.”   
“Spence, that’s so fast. Ahh, I don’t know what to do”   
“That’s it. I’m not going. I’m staying here with you, fuck the Olympics.”   
“Stop it! Don’t say that. You will go because if you love me you will.”   
“Can we just talk about this later when we go back to my room?”   
“Let’s go to your room now, Spencer. We have to discuss this. You’re going to the Olympics no matter how much you don’t want too because of me.”   
She pulls my arms and we walk back to the hotel. As we’re walking back, we don’t hold hands, she’s walking 2 paces faster than me and I realize that I haven’t congratulated her for her win.   
“Ashley..” she keeps walking “Ashley Davies, stop walking and turn around.”   
She turns around slowly, not able to look me in the eyes.   
“Baby, I forgot to congratulate you for…”   
“Spencer, I want to break up.”   
“winning Nationals….WHAT?!” I pace towards her and she steps back.   
“I want to break up, Spencer.”   
“NO! We’re not breaking up. If it’s about me being stupid earlier, then I’m sorry, for caring about my girlfriend while I’m gone for 3 months. So no, we’re not breaking up, cause this is stupid. Baby, look at me and say that you don’t love me anymore.”   
“Ahh Spence…don’t make this harder than it has to be…”   
“TELL ME, you don’t love me and we’ll break up.”   
“I…I…can’t.” She turns around and starts walking faster. “Spencer, don’t follow me to my room.”   
I stand there, in tears. Why would she want to break up with me? We’re perfect for each other. I want to chase after her but I feel stuck on the floor. I finally make it back to the hotel and go inside my room. Morgan, my room mate, just came out of the bathroom and notices that I’m in tears.   
“Shit, Carlin, what happened?”   
“Ash…Ashley wants to break up with me. I don’t know what I did wrong. There’s nothing wrong with our relationship. I don’t know why she’s being like this.” I barely manage to say as she’s hugging me.   
“I don’t understand either, but go to sleep and talk to her in the morning.”   
I nod and just take all my clothes off, sleeping only in my underwear and bra.   
I wake up feeling like shit. I get my iPhone and look at the wallpaper, it’s me and Ashley at the beach walking hand in hand. Even though this was 3 years ago, it was the night I said I love you to her.   
I’m chasing after her cause she told me that she’s a faster runner than I am. She’s wearing a pink bikini with a white dress over it and I’m wearing a black bikini with my snap back and Ray ban sun glasses.   
“Ashley! Do you want me to start trying?!” I shout after her  
“Babe, you’re never gonna catch me!”   
I speed up my pace and catch her.   
“haha, I caught you.” I look down and kiss her on the nose. I smile a little goofily.  
“Whaat??”   
“Ashley Davies, you are so special to me. And I don’t know if it’s too soon but I can’t hold it in. I Love You. There, I finally said it. I love you so much, I can just shout it out to the world. You make me smile without even trying and I’m a better person with you by my side.”   
She starts tearing and kisses me roughly. Her hands are in my hair and mines on her back.   
“I love you too, Spencer Carlin. I was going to tell you but you beat me to it. You also make me happier. I can’t even remember being this happy with anyone else. I always feel safer in your arms. I’m glad I met you in front of the library cause from that moment you changed my life and I’m happy. Thank you.”   
I’m finally dressed in some soccer sweatpants and a tank. I head towards the breakfast room and I spot Ashley, sitting there with Maddy and Kyla. The minute I walked in, all heads were turned at me. I guess everyone found out. I sit next to Rapinoe   
“You okay, mate?” she asks.   
“Yeah, I don’t even know what’s going on. I need to talk to her.”   
“Well you better go now, looks like she’s walking away”   
I snap my head up to see that she’s leaving by herself. I sprint after her and barely make it in the elevator. She’s shocked and tries to leave before the doors close.   
“Spence…ahh…”   
“Stop. You don’t get to break us up. No, I won’t allow it cause we both worked hard on this. I love you and you love me, what’s stopping us?”   
“Spencer, I just…I can’t do this anymore”   
“Do what?! Be with me? Ashley, what’s the real reason behind this.” I stand closer to her and she’s looking down “Ash, baby, please talk to me”   
The doors open but before she can go I press her against the wall, until the doors close and pull the emergency alarm.   
“You wanna know why I want to break up with you? Because I care about you. I feel like I’m holding you back from your dream. You worked so fucking hard for this and I don’t want to be the person to hold you back and I don’t think I can live with that. And I over heard you talking with Alex during you’re birthday party”   
“So, Carlin, how does it feel to be 22? Gosh, you’re such a baby.” Morgan says as we’re sitting outside on my front porch.   
“Haha, it feels great. I get my inheritance money and I get the woman of my dreams. She’s it, Alex. I wanna marry her so bad but…”   
“But what?”   
“I don’t think I want to go to the Olympics, I’ll miss her too much. I think I’ll just drop out”   
“Wait, are you serious? What’s wrong with you?! Spencer! Talk to her, don’t be stupid and make stupider decisions without talking to her. She doesn’t deserve it.”   
“Baby, I didn’t know you overheard…how much did you hear?”   
“Only from you not wanting to go. Spencer, we didn’t sleep in the same bed last night and I already missed you. I was crying all night and it was just one night. I don’t think I can handle you gone for 3 or 4 months.”   
I hug her so tight, almost afraid that she’ll disappear.   
“Baby, why didn’t you just tell me what you were feeling. We’re in this relationship together Ashley. I hated sleeping alone too, but Ash, we’re going to make this relationship work. It’s going to be hard, but I love you so much. Please, tell me you love me too”   
“I love you so much Spencer. I’m sorry for being an asshole yesterday. I was just so scared.”   
I kiss her forehead and reach to release the emergency lock.   
“I know. I know. We have two more days together, okay? Let’s just make the most of it. Let’s go to my room, I’ll text Alex to get out or something.”   
She starts giggling into my chest, “You are such a horn dog, Spence.”   
“Who said I was thinking about that?? I just want to spend all my time with you baby. Sometimes, I think you’re just taking advantage of my body.”   
We step out of the elevator hand in hand.   
“I am using you for your body, is there a problem?” she tilts her head and starts walking back wards. I look down to see her wearing black booty shorts and a USC crew neck. We walk together, me walking forward and her walking backward. Her arms are around my body and mines on her waist, I smell the top of her head, coconuts. I don’t think I can ever forget her scent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ashley’s POV

I wake up to feel a hand resting on top of my ass. I look to my side and see Spencer lying on her tummy with the thin blanket covering only up to her lower back. I can hear her breathing slowly and I move closer. I can feel the soreness throughout my body and I just smile. Last night was the best make-up sex ever.  
I’m pinned against Spencer’s hotel door. I’m kissing her collar bone and my hands are under her shirt.   
“Babe! How long does it take to open the god damn door?!”   
“Someone’s impatient. Ash, it’s hard for me to focus while you’re doing that…” she starts moaning a little bit. I bite her neck roughly and lick it to soothe the pain and mix the pleasure.   
The door starts beeping and Spencer opens it, making us stumble inside. I am so horny right now. I quickly pull down her sweats and take off her tank. We keep kissing and she lays us on the floor. She thinks that she’s the man this time, don’t think so. I roll us over so she’s in the bottom and I’m on the top. I take off my crewneck and she groans to see that I’m wearing nothing. Her hands come up to grab them but smack them away.   
“Spence, I am so horny right now and I really really want to fuck you. So shut up and enjoy it”   
She chuckles but soon moans when I’m licking down her body. I place small kisses on her lower abdomen making her shiver slightly.   
“Ash, baby, I need you.”   
“You need me to do what?” I whisper while taking her underwear off with my teeth.   
“God, you’re so sexy when you do that. Please baby, just lick me. I can’t wait anymore”   
I take a long lick along her slit making her jump but I use my hand to put her down. I flick her clit making her back arch.   
“That feels so good, keep going baby.” She says while grabbing onto my hair.  
I keep flicking her clit and making small nibbles. I look up and see that her eyes are shut tight while biting her lip, waiting for me to do what she wants most.   
“Spence, look at me.” She shows me her ocean blue eyes and looks down at me.  
I stare at her intently before I insert two fingers inside her.   
“uhhh, Baby, feels good…don’t stop..”  
I pick up my pace and pump a bit faster. I can feel her walls start to tighten and I quickly suck on her clit while swirling and flicking it with my tongue.   
“OH GOD. ASHHH I’M GONNA COME!”   
I quicken my pace and add three fingers, I softly bite her swollen nub and curl my fingers to her g-spot. Her thighs clamp around my head and feel her vibrations on my mouth.   
“ASHHHHH!!!” she screams from her throat.   
I continue to lick up any juices left. I’m addicted to her taste, it’s sweet and salty, a good mix of Spencer. I crawl up to her body giving her small kisses before I meet her lips.   
“Baby, I can’t even..” she says, breathing hard.  
“I know, I’m just THAT good.” We both laugh at my smart ass comment.   
I roll on top of her and straddle her while laying down and kissing her. I can feel her massage my back, soon lowering to my ass. I moan softly, making her smile into our kiss. I sit up and move my hair to the side. My hands are pressed against her abs supporting me up as we just stare at each other.  
“Spencer, I’m sorry. I…I..never should have tried to break up with you…I was just…” I sob and continuously wipe the tears away. I felt so scared to finally tell her what I was feeling. I didn’t want to hold her back but I didn’t want to break her heart either.   
She sits up and starts hugging me. I’m sobbing on her neck and trembling with all the emotion that’s coming out of me.   
“Ash look at me” I wipe my tears and manage to look at her, “we’re in this together and hopefully for the long run so that means we need to constantly tell each other what we’re feeling and honestly, right now, I feel a little heart broken. When I asked you if you didn’t love me, you were opening your mouth and I thought the next words you were gonna say were ‘I’m in love with someone else’ or even worse, ‘I don’t love you.’ I was so heartbroken that night and I hated feeling like that, but I love you so much it kills me. I’m going to the Olympics because I’m accomplishing my dream and because I want to be the best person I can be for you. I want your support in the whole process, cause baby, you’re my good luck charm I only win games for you.” She admits while starting to wipe her tears away.   
I pull her face too mine and slowly kiss her allowing our tongues to dance with each other. I feel her grip my thighs and hoist both of us up with only her legs. I’m amazed by her strength as I wrap my legs around her like a spider monkey keeping my arms around her neck to prevent from falling but I know she’ll never let me fall.   
As she places me on the cold countertop, I realize we’re in the bathroom.   
“I didn’t get to shower last night and I’m guessing you didn’t either considering you still have the convention stamp on your wrist.” I blush slightly. “Let’s save some water”   
She opens the glass door and gets the water started. She turns around and stands in between my legs and slides off my booty shorts along with my under wear. I unclasp her bra with one hand, training myself to do it as swiftly as possible, and toss it to the floor.   
“C’mon baby, let’s get all cleaned up.”   
In the shower, all we did was wash each other, rubbing soap along our bodies and scrubbing each other’s scalp with shampoo. We wash each other slowly and just absorb this moment. As the water is washing away all the soap and suds, I face the shower head with Spencer hugging me from behind, placing small kisses on my neck and back.   
“Spence, I support you. No matter what you do, I’ll support you. I just want you to know, that I’ll always be your number one fan. I’ll always be there to help you if you fall.” I take her hands up and kiss it.   
“Thank you, that’s all I needed to hear”   
We get out of the shower and dry our selves.   
“Oh crap, Spence, I totally forgot I don’t have any clothes...can I borrow some”   
“Nope. There’s a rule in this hotel room, Naked Ashley’s only. If you can’t follow the rule, you’re gonna have to be kicked out.”   
“Babee….” I give her my best pout face. “who said I needed the clothes now?” I say winking at her.   
She runs towards me and pushes us to the bed.   
“We’re going to London, Ash!” she whispers onto my lips. We both smile and get ready for round 2, 3, 4, 5 AND 6.   
“Baby, you really need to stop staring at me sleep. It’s so creepy” she mumbles into her pillow.   
“You’re just so cute, I can’t resist.”   
“How many times do I have to tell you…”   
“I don’t do cute, I’m sexy. And sexy is right. My body is aching all over the place, what did we even do?”   
“You were there, you should know what we did” she says as she rolls round and stretches her body. I can’t help but stare at her. Her 4 pack has become to a 6 pack and is sculpted, not like those manly abs that body builders get but the kind that makes you jealous, and a v-line that sticks out. Her biceps have gotten toned as well as her leg muscles. All in all, Spencer is fit and very hot. I reach my hand out to feel the grooves her ab muscles.   
“Ash, can you massage my tummy, they’re a bit sore..” she complains while shutting her eyes.   
Without hesitation, I sit on top of her and start massaging them.   
“Mmmm…feels good.” She opens her eyes and I can already tell what she wants. Her eyes have turned into a darker blue filled with lust and massages the insides of my thighs. I can feel her fingers teasing me and I snap my head back. As she’s about to enter me I hear a certain voice  
“OH MY GOD MY EYES. MY EYES ARE BURNED.” Alex shouts as she runs out the door.   
Spencer stops and mood is killed. I climb off her as she whispers something  
“Fucking Alex, I said not to come back until I texted her. I hate her so much right now…” she grumbles as she angrily stands from bed.   
“Speeenceee, calm down. We already had 6 rounds last night. I think we did it in every spot in this room.” I say as I hug her and smell her scent of Acqua Di Gio by Armani that I bought her for her birthday.   
“Fineee, let’s put on some clothes and let Alex in.”   
Spencer passes me one of her extra jersey shirts and I use my booty shorts but no underwear.   
“Baby, are you seriously not gonna wear underwear? How am I supposed to last the day without thinking about that” pointing at my whole figure  
“Well this,” as I point to my body “belongs to you. Get dressed, I can hear Alex talking to herself outside and I’m getting a bit worried.” She laughs and puts on some Nike running tights and a Stussy tank.   
“Morgan, you can come in now!! We’re both innocent.” Spencer shouts towards the door.   
We hear it unlock and see a very distraught Alex.   
“I feel like I walked in on my parents. Why didn’t you guys leave a sock on the door or something?!”   
“I told you I would text you when you can come back in!”  
“Spencer, it’s 3pm, when were you ever gonna text me?! Gross, I need to get out of here. I can smell sex and you guys look like sex. Let me grab my luggage, I’m moving to Rapinoe’s room and share with them. It’s too sexified in here. I probably have to double wash all my clothes, I don’t want you’re love smell on them” Morgan shouts as she’s packing everything as fast as possible. “You guys have been in here for 24 hours. Did you guys even eat?”  
I look at Spencer and she looks at me.   
“Baby, I am a bit hungry. Last thing I ate was a bowl of cereal from yesterday…” her tummy starts to growl as she rubs it.   
“Haha, alright. We’ll feed your black hole of a stomach.” I pat it before we walk out of the room hand in hand.   
“Just let yourself out, Morgan!” Spencer shouts before the door closes.  
We, as in Spencer, decided to go to the lunch buffet that was apparently the best one. We head inside to see it filler with soccer players and cheerleaders from every school.   
“THE LOVEBIRDS FINALLY CAME BACK! THEY’RE ALIIVEE!” Rapinoe shouts gaining cheers from the whole room.   
We take a seat at the soccer table, “Shut up, guys!!” Spencer shouts. “I’ll be right back Ash, I’m gonna get some food.” She speeds off and makes a route for her “Feed Spencer” plan.  
After getting my plate, I decided to go with a Chicken Cesar Salad and mixed fruits on the side. I look next to me and see that Spencer got two plates of food, stacked with almost all the available food options. I look at her curiously, “Whaat?? I’m really hungry. I skipped like 10 meals”   
“Of course, it’s like your tummy is another person. But don’t get too full, you know how you get when you eat too much.” I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek.   
“When are you guys gonna get married?! Jeez, you guys are practically married.” Solo butts in as she sits across from us.   
“I know, you guys are literally the perfect couple.” Wambach says while hugging Sydney in her arms.   
I blush slightly, “Ahh…We’re not, I mean, I’m not perfect…”   
Spencer drops her fork on her plate. She stands up on her chair and has her arms up in the air.   
“Everybody, can I have your attention” the room suddenly becomes dead quiet “I’d like to introduce to you guys, my girl friend, my one and only, Ashley Davies. She says she’s not perfect but that’s all a lie right?” Everyone nods, she looks down and me and gives me a smile “Ashley Davies, you are the most perfect girl I’ve ever seen, and no offense to others out there, but you make the room brighter with your smile and you always make heads turn when you walk past them. My heart beats so fast every time I see you that I’m afraid I might just collapse. I love the way you curl up into my arms when we fall asleep and I love the way your nose crinkles when you laugh. You may not feel perfect, but you are cause you’re perfect for me and only me.” She takes a bow and everyone starts whistling and applauding.   
Before she even sits properly, I jump on her lap. I give her the tightest hug I can give and start breathing her in.   
“I’m gonna miss you so much Spencer, I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” I whisper into her shoulder.   
Her arms around me, securing me and giving me comfort.   
“Well, we’re gonna go. The bus leaves to the airport at 9pm Carlin. Let’s leave these love birds alone.” Wambach says. Everyone stands and quietly walks away.   
“Ashley, it’s okay, we’ll go through this. We’ll call each other every night. You’ll finish school and start working at that music label you got hired in. We can do this, okay?” I can hear her voice start to crackle a bit.   
I nod and stay there. I want her to be with me but I know she has to leave, she has to do this. We sit there in each other’s arms; her hands are rubbing my back trying to soothe my sobbing.   
“Baby, we need to go. The lunch area is closing.”   
I lift my face up and she kisses each eyelid.   
“Don’t cry anymore, unless it’s happy tears…it breaks my heart so much that I have to leave. And we really have to go, the manager is looking at us.”   
“I’m trying but I can’t move”   
“I understand” She scoots her chair back and moves my legs across her, lifting me up in a honeymoon position, but not the way I would imagine it. My arms are still around her, hugging her as tightly as I can or else I feel like I would just float away.   
We finally reach her room to find Alex’s stuff gone. She slowly lays me down and lies down next to me. I move towards her arms and take in the final moments we have with each other.   
She starts laughing really hard, looking like a crazy person.   
“What’s so funny?...” I ask  
“Hahaha, sorry, I just remembered the time we first moved in together and you tried to make us dinner”   
“Alright, there you go, Miss Davies, all your shit is in your new fancy smancy apartment, can we all leave please??” Rapinoe asks while breathing heavily as well as the soccer team.   
“Yes! Thank you guys so much!! Don’t worry; I’ll treat you all out to dinner!”   
“Baby, you don’t need too. They don’t need your pity dinner”   
“Yeah Ashley, we don’t need your pity money but we need Spencer’s. She’s gonna take us ALL to All you can eat Korean bbq that just opened near your old dorm.” Solo says while taking off her shirt and wiping her sweat.   
“Woah, woah, what?! That’s like $20 a person and there’s like 15 of you! That’s $300! I’m not…”   
“Yes, we are. Thank you guys so much for all your help. We’ll take you on that Korean bbq dinner.” I explain while hugging my babe and calming her down. I know she’s already calculating how much it’s gonna fit into our budget and what we’re gonna have to do to maintain our budget.   
“Hahaa, we’re just kidding with you Carlin. I can already see you calculating everything, we’re all college students here, we understand. Besides, you’re practically family. Enjoy your apartment, bye!” Wambach says turning around and heading towards along with the rest of the team saying their good byes as well.   
We both fall on our couch, exhausted from the heavy lifting. I felt bad that I had so many clothes and compared to Spencer’s amount, it looked like I owned a store. Well, I probably can have a store full of my clothes but what can I say? I like to look pretty for my girlfriend.   
The comforting silence is broken by Spencer’s stomach growling immensely. We both start laughing our asses off as I pat it and stand up.   
“Since I am you’re girlfriend, it is my duty to cook you…” I rummage through our “KITCHEN” labeled boxes and pull out two cans of spam and an egg carton, “spam and fried egg!”   
She stands up and lifts my chin up to give me a small little kiss. “Perfect, I am so hungry right now, I can eat anything, and anything I mean…”   
“Spence! I want to cook you food.”   
“Ugh, fine. But don’t hurt yourself”  
“Thanks mom, I’ll call you when it’s done. Go sit and rest, I know you’re tired”   
I head towards the kitchen and turn on the fire. I place the skillet right on the oven top allowing it to heat up. I turn around to cut the spam and scramble the eggs. I place the spam on the skillet and notice that it’s not sizzling. I turn up the heat and it’s still not sizzling.   
“SPENCE!! Something’s wrong with the oven!!!” I shout as I’m still figuring out why it isn’t cooking.   
I turn around to look where she is. She’s walks to the kitchen, stretching one arm up and rubbing her stomach with the other.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“The spam isn’t cooking! There’s something wrong with the oven.”   
“Baby, there’s nothing wrong with the oven maybe you..”   
In a quick second, the spam combusted into flames.   
“HOLY SHIT! IT”S ON FIRE!”   
“I CAN SEE THAT SPENCER! WHERE’S THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?!”   
“I DON’T KNOW! SPRAY IT WITH SOME WATER!”  
I turn on the faucet and throw a cup of water into the pan only to have angered the flames more.   
“AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCKK!!!” I shout, jumping away from the oven.   
The fire alarm starts beeping rapidly.   
“SHIT SHIT SHIT.” Spencer says while trying to sprinkle more water.   
All of a sudden, the firemen come bustling through,   
“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I hide behind Spencer who’s pulling us away from the oven while the men step closer and turn off the oven then dispenses the pan into the sink and turns on the faucet.   
“Problem solved, ladies. I hope you guys have a wonderful and safe night. And who ever was cooking, please, use oil when cooking. You don’t want food to spontaneously combust.” A fireman says while the rest of them leave.   
“Baby, I think we should just order take out.”   
I laugh loudly and kiss her cheek.   
“Spencer Carlin, I can’t wait till I cook you the best homemade dinner ever.”   
“Hahaha, I remember. God, I was so scared when the firemen came in. I can’t believe I forgot to use cooking oil.”   
“I’m surprised you actually tried to cook. No offense baby, but during that time, you couldn’t even toast bread”   
“Heyy! I took cooking lessons and now I make you’re favorite Chicken Alfredo pasta”   
“Yes and it’s my favorite cause you make it”   
She looks at her watch and sighs.   
“What time is it?”   
“8 o’clock. I need to start packing soon”   
I roll off the bed and look down at her  
“I guess I’ll let you pack…”   
“Nooo, baby, stay with me. I want every last minute with you”   
“I have to pack too. We’re leaving tomorrow morning. And I haven’t been in room for 2 days, I promise I’ll come back here before you step on that bus, okay?”   
“Okay..” she gives me her infamous pout and I lean down to kiss her. I kiss her like it was my last, putting so much affection into it. I pull away and see her smile.   
“I expect you to be here at 9pm sharp, Davies”   
“Yes ma’am”   
I walk out of her hotel room and head towards mine, a level below hers. Once I step inside, I break down and start crying my eyes. The truth is, I’ve already packed. I packed the day I wanted to break up with Spencer. With nothing to do, I decided to make my time useful and organize my stuff together. Kyla immediately comes to me and hugs me  
“Shh…it’s okay Ash. It’s okay”   
I nod and try to believe what she’s telling me but I know this is going to be the hardest thing ever. I lay down on my bed and slowly drift off to sleep, due to the fatigue of crying. In the midst of my sleep, I hear a small beep. I look at the clock.   
“Shit, it’s 9. Fuck fuck fuck.” I run out the door and sprint towards the main lobby. I open the glass door and quickly run out to see the bus leaving a couple of feet and stops immediately. The doors open and a certain blonde comes out. She stands there and I run to her with all my speed. She catches me and kisses me roughly on the lips.   
“Spencer, I’m so sorry! I was crying earlier then I fell asleep and by the time I woke up it was already 9pm and I ran here as fast as I could..”   
“I know, I stopped by your room earlier and you were so peaceful, that I just left you a note”   
“A NOTE?! JUST A NOTE?! YOU DIDN’T HAVE THE DECENCY TO WAKE ME UP?!”  
“Baby, I…I…”   
“Just stop. You’re leaving and I’m going to miss you. I’m going to miss you so much. I know it’ll be hard but I want this to last a lifetime too.” I start crying again while Spencer puts me down, wiping my tears away.   
“I thought I said no more tears” kissing my eyelids, my nose, and then softly on the lips.   
“Carlin, we gotta go” Petrovoch shouts from the bus doors.   
Spencer takes off her USC soccer sweater with “CARLIN” printed on the back and hands it to me.   
“Don’t ever lose this. I’ll miss you so much. I’ll call you when we arrive at the airport and when we arrive at London. Don’t do anything to get yourself in trouble okay? I asked some people to keep an eye for me. I love you, Ashley Davies. I love you so much.” She says while hugging me tightly.  
“I love you too” I barely manage to whisper in between my sobbing.   
She lets go and steps in the bus. Before going in, she looks back out and mouths, “Baby, don’t ever stop” and steps in. It’s the 4 words that’s always kept us together. Whether it was sexually, physically, mentally, or emotionally; it always kept us together. I smile and hear the bus ride off. I smell her sweater. It smells like a mix of her Armani perfume and scent that is just her. I head inside my hotel room feeling a whole lot better. I hope we can survive this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Spencer’s POV 

It’s only been three weeks here in UK, practicing in Old Trafford constantly. The qualifying games start two weeks. The practices have been rigorous and when Petrovoch said the veterans we’re gonna be rough, she meant it. As a forward, I have to push a little bit harder. In one of the practices, Layla, who’s a 6’0ft defender, literally pushes me and steps on my leg with her cleats. Thankfully not breaking any bones but instead, I gain a really bad gash on my calves.   
We’re all in the weight room, trying to pack on some muscle. I thought I was fit enough, but when I see these older ladies around me, they are built like a wall. I know I can’t put extra muscle like them but I have to work on speed and agility to win games. So I constantly run and sprint with ankle weights. I do leg workouts that require me to lift my whole body weight plus an extra 20 cause of my weights.   
“Oh stop pouting Carlin, you’re depressing the whole room.” Morgan says after dropping her dumbbells on the floor.   
I look around and notice that it’s only the 5 of us in here.   
“I’m not pouting..”   
“Stop bullshitting yourself, we all know you miss Ashley. You’re frowning so much, your face might crack” Solo says while sitting up from the floor after her ab workout.   
“When was the last time you talked to her anyway?” Rapinoe asks while stepping off the treadmill.   
“6am, the time difference is killing me. It’s either I wake up super early or I stay up super late just to talk to her for an hour plus she’s really busy with her job and I’m always practicing.”   
“I know what you mean…these time zone shit sucks ass” Wambach says stopping her jump rope and stretching out.   
“What time is practice today?”   
“It’s at 3pm. It’s gonna be the same ol’ set up. The newbies against the veterans. I wish they’d switch it up so they can see that we can actually play and we were chosen for a reason. Being a second string forward sucks.” Morgan complains.   
“Oh c’mon, we all work hard here, we all know that you deserve more minutes out there. I only get like 20”   
“But that’s the thing Spencer, you get 20 and I get 5. I just wish they’d notice me.”   
“Alex, they’ll notice you. I know that for sure. You noticed me, and I’ll make sure they’ll notice you. You and I come in pairs, so I hope they both put us in.” I say and give her a comforting hug.   
“Guysss, I’m hungry. Let’s eat whatever the nutritionists are feeding us” Rapinoe complains.  
They all head towards the cafeteria and I head towards my hotel room. I look at the time, it’s 12:30pm, that means its 6:30pm there. Hopefully she’s not busy with her new job. I immediately press speed dial and wait for her to answer the phone  
“Hello?” an unfamiliar deep voice answers the phone  
“Yeah, who’s this? Where’s Ashley?”   
“Stefan, who’s that?” I hear Ashley in the back ground.   
“I don’t know it says Babe on your contact info” he replies back  
“Shit, move bitch” she shouts and quickly talks to the phone  
“Spencer? Hello…Spencer?” I’m immediately quiet, I feel like my heart is taken out of my chest and I feel mad at her  
“Yeah, I’m here” I barely manage to say  
“God, I missed your voice so much. How much time do we have to talk till you practice?”   
“Who was that on the phone?”   
“Stefan?”   
“Yea, who’s that fucker that sounded like he just woke up and answered your phone? I’m gonna try to not be an asshole, but from my point of view, this situation looks and sounds pretty bad so you better explain to me in 5 seconds who the fuck that was and why the fuck he answered your phone.” I try to say as calmly as possible.   
“Spencer, are you serious right now? Stefan is gay, babe. Ever since you’ve been gone I needed someone to talk too. Kyla is super busy with finals, Aiden, and her job. Maddy is somewhere in New York with some dance school internship. So I needed someone here, okay?”   
“I’m sorry baby. It just sounded…”   
“Yeah, it sounded. Do you even trust me?”   
“Of course I do! I just. I get worried..”  
“Worried of what?” her voice is a lot softer and calmer  
“I’m scared that while I’m gone, you’ll forget about me and break up with me. I’m scared that one day you’ll realize that I’m not good enough for you or that I don’t deserve you.”   
“You don’t think I’m scared too? Spencer, you’re an Olympic soccer player. You’re so popular here and even in London, I bet. Everyone there always looks like a model and probably all gay.”   
“What do you mean extremely popular?”   
“Ever since you did those Nike commercials as a rising star in the Olympics Soccer team, everyone has gone crazy for you. I freaking hate Nike for making you look more sexy than you are.”  
“Oh yeah, I forgot about those. It was so weird, they made me wear a sports bra and spandex only while working out and guys with cameras taking pictures of me. But Ashley, you don’t need to be scared of me finding another girl cause you’re MY girl. And besides I have a type.”   
“And what would that be?” I can already hear her smile to my response  
“Tanned skin, toned tummy, long curls of brown, hazel eyes, kissable lips, cute nose, perfect teeth, awesome rack, and magnificent ass. I don’t think they have any of those here in UK”   
I can her giggle through the end of the line.   
“It’s nice to finally hear you laugh, baby. I’m sorry for being a jerk earlier, I was over reacting. I should have listened to you first. Tell Steve that I’m sorry for being an asshole”   
“hahaha, Babe, it’s Stefen! Apparently, he knows you. He says you guys were in the same Accounting 101 class in sophomore year:   
“No recollection, sorry Stewart!”   
“Now you’re doing that on purpose. Listen Spence, I hate to do this, but I have to go, Stefen says he’s taking me to this new sushi bar”  
“Please be careful. Text me when you arrive there and text me when you come back home safely. Actually call me instead, I want to hear your voice and make sure that you’re safe at home. I love you.”   
“I love you too, so much, Spencer. I’ll call you later and don’t get anymore injuries, I like fully functional Spencer when we get busy.”   
I laugh at her smart remark. “Bye Ash, have fun.”   
“Bye babe.”   
I stay on the phone until I hear her end of the line disconnect. I lay back on my bed, jealous of that Stefan guy taking her out for dinner. At least he’s gay, I don’t have to worry about him making a move on her. God, I wish she can just be here, with me but I can’t ask that from her. She has a job and she’s graduating a month early, which is in 3 days.   
I hear a knock on my door.   
“Who is it? Just come in!” I shout loud enough for the person to hear  
“Oh hey, I wanted to stop by. Rapinoe said that you’re locked up in here. I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Heather says. Heather is our social media go-to-gal. She makes us look better to the public and makes the public want us even more. She’s 5’4, blonde hair, and green eyes and 23 years old.  
“Hey, Heather, what’s up?”   
“Your friends said you were pouting earlier..haha, really Spencer? Who pouts nowadays?”   
“I wasn’t even pouting…I just miss Ashley. She’s graduating in 3 days for her music major and I haven’t had the chance to talk to Petrovoch if I can go back and visit her. Also, I haven’t seen her in 3 weeks. We’ve been skyping and stuff like that, but it’s not enough, you know?”   
“Yeah, well I say you talk to Petrovoch about it. And I say you should go, in three days, there’s nothing but another practice so maybe missing one practice isn’t so bad”   
“Do you know where she is?”   
“Well, it’s almost 2:30 maybe you can talk to her before practice”  
“Right! Thanks Heather for being a great friend.” I run to her and hug her.   
“Right…great friend. I’ll see you around Carlin” she says while leaving my room.   
What did she mean by that? Anyways, I have to get ready for practice, for some reason, I feel like my mood just brightened up.   
Practice went great today, much to Morgan’s likings, we were paired up as forwards and scored more goals than we can possibly would have thought. The veterans and Petrovoch were amazed but when Alex and I are put together, we push non-stop. Everyone is walking to there bags and I run over to Petrovoch.   
“Hey Carlin, did great out there. Way to show the veterans who’s boss.”  
I laugh at her remark “Can I talk to you for a bit?”   
“We’re talking now, what’s wrong?”  
“Ahh…so you see, Ashley is graduating in 3 days and I was wondering if I can go just for a day. I know I’ll miss practice but I’ll make up the time.”  
“No need to make up time, we don’t have practice, Olympic judges just called and wanted all teams to take at least 3 days off before practicing again. Apparently the weather is going to be humid. So you can take 3 days off for all I care but be back just in time for next practice.”   
I jump up and down and hug her “Thank you! Thank you sooo much.”  
“Haha, alright, calm down. Just keep practicing hard before you leave. I’m glad you and Morgan joined the team, we needed something new.” She says before leaving.   
I head towards my hotel and call up Kyla for all the information.  
“Great, thanks Kyla. And don’t tell her, it’s a surprise.”   
“She’ll totally love the surprise, she’s been pretty sad lately. She’s hiding it but not good enough for me to see. I’m glad you’re coming, we really miss you here Spencer, especially Ash.”  
“I know, it’s been tough on me too. Thanks for your help Kyla.”  
“No problem. Bye!”   
“Bye” and I hang up the phone.   
Alright, her graduation is at 12pm, that means I need to take the early flight from here to LAX Airport. Kyla is hosting a dinner part for her at 7pm at Ashley’s favorite Italian restaurant. Perfect, we have at least 4 hours together after her graduation. I miss her so much and I’m so sexually deprived and phone sex isn’t gonna cut it.   
My phone starts ringing and I look up at the clock, it’s 6am. I answer the phone without looking who’s calling.   
“Hello?”   
“Hi babe..” her voice is rasps out with some labored breathing.   
I barely manage to swallow as my throat has gone dry. I know this breathing and I know this voice.  
“A…Ash, are you touching yourself?”   
“Mhhmmm….mmmmm…Spence, I’m imagining its you” moaning everything out.   
I’m sitting up and putting my hands down my pants slowly rub my clit in a circular motion.  
“Baby, I want you to insert one finger into yourself and pump very slowly”   
“Mmmm, it feels so good.”   
I feel myself get wetter just by her voice.  
“Now insert two fingers and pump faster.”   
“Fucj, Spencer it feels so good” her breaths have become labored and more erotic.  
“I want to fuck you so bad right now, Ash”   
“Keep talking like that babe, I’m so close..”   
“I want to taste you so badly and fuck you myself.”   
“Oh goddd, SPENCE!!!” she screams out as I scream out with her, both of our orgasms riding out.   
“How was that for our first phone sex?” Ashley asks still managing to breathe properly.   
“It was sexy, but I want you in real life..”   
“It’s either phone sex or masturbating, Spence. I love you and it’s like 11pm here”  
I gasp exaggeratedly, “Did you call me for a booty call?”   
“Yes cause I was horny and I was praying so hard that you’d pick up. What time is it over there?”  
“Like 6am…”   
“Aww babe, I’m sorry.”   
“It’s alright, it was totally worth it. Go to sleep baby, I’ll talk to you later.”   
“I love you Spencer”   
“I love you too Ashley”  
I wait for her end of the line to go dead before I hang up. My girlfriend is super kinky.   
I just arrived at our apartment. It feels so good to be home. Nothing’s changed much, it feels like there’s more pictures of us up on the wall. I roll my luggage in our room and I notice that my USC sweater is laid on the side of the bed I usually sleep in. On her night stand I see a bunch of papers. I walk over and take them in my hand, it’s all the post it notes that I’ve left her since we started dating. I start tearing up realizing how hard this had been on Ashley.   
I take a shower washing away the airport smell. The weather’s pretty hot so I decide to go with some dark blue knee-high capris, a white loose shirt, and some black classic vans as usual. I spray some of my Armani cologne, grab my grey ray bans and head out. I buy her favorite bouquet of colorful roses and head towards the ceremony.   
As I’m walking I feel the butterflies in my tummy. This is the first time I’ll see Ashley in 3 weeks, 3 long grueling weeks. I spot Kyla, Maddy, and her friends sitting in a close proximity. Kyla spots and waves for me to come over.   
“Hey Spencer! You finally made it, they just finished with the C’s, Ashley should be going up soon.”   
I hug Kyla and Maddy and wave to the rest of the cheerleaders. I spot a tall guy next Maddy. Dirty blonde hair that’s styled as a pompadour look, striking grey eyes, clean and smooth face. He’s wearing a baby blue polo shirt tucked into some salmon pink shorts with a pair of blue boat shoes.   
He pulls out his hand in front of me, “Hi, my name is Stefan Malone” he says in a very feminine voice.   
“Hi Stefan, I’m Spencer, Ashley’s girlfriend.” I shake his hand firmly and sit back down next to him.   
“Oh, Ashley has told me so, SO much about you. She’s all you ever talk about. She’s gonna come up soon, look!” he points and giggles a little bit.   
I look up as Ashley starts walking to the podium, her hair a bit longer than before, a smile so wide and hazel eyes sparkling.   
“Ashley Davies, Summa Cum Laude” the announcer states.   
With a surprise, our little group stands up and makes the biggest noise, Kyla hands me a blow horn as we make even louder noise. We sit back down before the guards get to us. She’s shaking her head as she’s walking back to her seat. I can’t wait until I see her.   
Finally the ceremony ended, it took forever for all those people to graduate, I just wanted to carry Ashley away and take her back to the house. The weather was killing us out here, they didn’t even provide any shade.   
We’re all waiting for Ashley to come out and when she does everybody pushes me to the back and hugs her. As they all pull apart she sees that there’s one certain blonde waiting for her, me. In this moment, everything around us stopped. It felt like it was only just the two of us in the whole world. She quickly hands Maddy all her gifts and flowers and runs into my arms. I drop my flowers and let the balloons fly away as she’s kissing me roughly on the lips. We end our kiss with smaller ones and just stare at each other.   
“I didn’t know you were coming..” she says quietly already on the verge of tears.   
“I wanted to surprise you. I didn’t want to miss my baby’s graduation.”   
“I’m so happy you’re here. I don’t know what to say…I love you so much.”   
We hug for a bit longer and finally let go but still hold hands. As we turn to her friends, they’re all standing there with tears in there eyes.   
“God, you guys are so cute. It was practically like The Notebook re-enactment. I should have taped it!” Stefan squeals while wiping his tears away.   
We both laugh and walk closer to them. Everyone’s gathered up, taking pictures of Ashley or with Ashley and I stand back letting her have all the glory. My baby graduated a month early with her music degree and a double major in psychology. Getting A’s constantly on her report card, she finally got Summa Cum Laude which is the highest honors someone can get. I stare at her proudly and just take in the moment. I’m gonna graduate next month, but I’ll be in London so I won’t be able to walk and accept my certificate. But the thing is, I really don’t care about my accounting major, after joining the soccer team, it was just my back up plan, something I needed just in case my soccer plan didn’t pull through. I still finished all my studies but not receiving high honors like Ashley, I’m just a regular student fulfilling her dream.  
“It’s nice to finally see Ash smile. The only time she smiles is when you call her or when she watches your famous commercials.” Stefan says holding all of Ashley’s gifts.   
I spot her in the middle of her friends, giggling and making adorable expressions. Her smile is so bright and shines the whole wide world. I’m going to marry her and I can’t wait till I marry her. She spots me staring at her and gives me a nose crinkle. I blush back and turn away.   
“You’re right it is nice to see her smile. Listen, thanks for looking after her. We probably got off at the wrong foot so I want to apologize. You mean a lot to her and if she says you’re a good friend then I trust her judgment.”   
“It’s okay Spence, I would do anything for my best friend to always smile like that. I’ve tried but nothing can make her happier than you.”   
I nod my head and hug him.   
“Thank you”   
“No problem, so when are you gonna marry her?”  
I let go from the hug and I’m in shock. No words can come out of my mouth.   
“Hi babe, ready to go?” Ashley says wrapping her arms around my waist.  
“Uhh, yeah. Let’s go. Bye Stefan.” I grab her gifts and start to walk away. Ashley waves to him and turns to me.   
“What was that all about?”   
“Oh you know, I gave him the ritual ‘don’t fuck with my girlfriend’ speech.”   
She laughs and kisses me on the cheek, “Thank you.” We walk hand in hand and head home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Ashley’s POV 

We finally arrive at our apartment. She places all my gifts and flowers on our dinner table. I take off my graduation cap and gown and I’m only in some short shorts and a teal aqua crop top.   
“I still can’t believe you’re here” I say when I make my over her. She’s sitting down, exhausted from this heat. She tied her hair up in a messy bun and took off her pants the minute we stepped in.   
“Well I am, I’m staying for 3 days too, something with the Olympic rules but I’m glad I can be here for you. I missed you.”   
I take off my shorts as well; I’m standing in my black lace underwear, not really hiding anything. I straddle her slowly as she’s eyeing my whole body. Yeah, I’ve been working out, it’s the only thing I can do when Spencer’s not here. She looks up at my lips and leans forward; I meet her half way for a kiss. Our kiss gets hot and heavy turning it to a full out make out session. My arms around her neck and her hands on my ass, massaging it continuously making me moan every once in a while. I soon pull away as my lungs call for air. She latches her mouth on my neck, biting and sucking it. I move my neck to the side allowing her more access. She pulls away and lifts my shirt up. My eyes are still closed and I feel her touching my hip bone.   
“Baby, what’s this?”   
“It’s a tattoo…”   
She rolls me on back and examines it. The size of the tattoo isn’t too big, about 2 inches long and half and an inch wide. It’s a floating feather with Spencer in cursive on top of it.   
“When did you get it?”   
“Two days after you left…I wanted something to make me feel like you were always with me. And I know how much you love my hipbones…do you like it?” I look up as she’s hovering above my face.   
“I love it so much. It makes you look sexier baby. Now everyone will know your mine and only mine.” She leans down and roughly kisses me. I’m so horny at this point; waiting three weeks for this makes a person go crazy. And phone sex does not help at all.   
She pulls away and starts kissing my pulse point and all around my neck.  
“Spence, I need you to fuck me. I’m so horny, I can’t take it anymore.” I whisper sexily in her ear dropping my voice a few octaves.   
I know I got her in a surprise as she’s looking at me like I’ve said the best thing in the world.   
“I want you so bad inside me, I’m so tight and wet for you, what are you gonna do about it?” this time licking her ear.   
“You are so sexy” she whispers hoarsely in my ear before lifting me up with no problem. Oooh, Spencer has been working. She carries me to our bed while we’re our lips interlocked. I’m surprised Spencer didn’t bump into anything.   
“If you’re wondering why I haven’t bumped into anything it’s cause I trained myself to do this blindly..” she says and I smile as we start making out again.  
I feel my back land on my bed. She scoots us to the pillows and looks at me.   
“Babe, can you just fuck me? Please? Stop teasing me..”   
She reaches on her night stand and takes out a strap on that I haven’t seen before and it looks massive. It’s 10 inches long and 3 inches wide.   
“When did you get that?!”   
“The soccer team bought it for me as a gift, I took it as a joke but I’m totally using it right now.”   
She puts some lube on it and on me, making my center a little warm. She starts rubbing my clit making me moan. I grab on to her shoulders anticipating it.   
I can feel the head swirling around in my juices.   
“Just put it in already!”   
She pushes it inside me slowly. As every inch she goes deeper, she rubs my clit and kisses my neck to mix the pain. When she’s completely in, I feel speechless.   
“Ahh… Spence…it’s so big…”   
We’re stuck in this position, allowing me to get used to the size.   
“Ugh, you feel so tight. I can’t help it anymore” she starts pumping at a medium pace.   
I felt my stomach twist loving how good it feels. She places her hand on my hips and starts rocking into me in a harder force. I feel my back rubbing the sheets and the bed squeaking loudly. My throat screaming from the top of my lungs.   
“Spence. Spence. Spence. It feels so good.” I moan as she keeps thrusting into me. Her breath has become ragged. I look into her eyes and see that she’s loving every minute of this, her eyes have turned in a deep blue of lust. I open my mouth to moan as the dildo rubbed against my clit but I’m shushed with Spencer’s lips.   
“Babe, I’m gonna come…soon..” I pant as she’s still thrusting into me.   
She brings her hand down and starts playing with my nub between her forefinger and thumb. Thrusting at even a faster rate, I grab the sheets tightly, arch my back, and scream my heart out. All this tension I’ve built up waiting for Spencer has finally been released. She keeps pumping to let me ride out my orgasm.   
“I’ve missed you so much.” She’s giving my collar bone small kisses as I hum from my tremendous orgasm.   
While still thrusting into me she moves my leg over her shoulder and slowly builds a forceful momentum. The sound of skin clashing into each other fills up the room. Her breathing becomes labored as I start moaning again. She grabs both of wrists giving her a momentum that drives the dildo harder inside me.   
“Oh god, Spence, it feels so good. Go a faster, babe” I say as I encourage.   
“Ash…I’m gonna come soon..ahh” her thrusts go even faster and deeper. Using more of her hips and legs, it rubs against my g-spot with every push. My stomach muscles start to tighten and I notice hers as well. I move my hips along hers, putting pressure on her clit as the harness rubs it.   
“Baby, that feels amazing. I’m gonna comeee!!!!!!” she screams while pushing it inside me slowly but hard.   
“SPENCE!!!!” My orgasm again flows out of me.   
She falls on top of me, both of us breathing heavily.   
“What time is it?” she asks   
I look at the clock, “It’s 5pm, why?”   
“So I can do this.” Still inside she carries me and opens the shower door. I moan from the movement inside me. “We need to get ready for your party.” She pulls out the dildo and I stand up feeling a bit wobbly. I immediately turn on the water and take off the bra that we forgot to take off earlier. We were both so horny, we didn’t get to take all our clothes off and Spencer does the same. Temporarily taking off the strap-on, she steps out of her underwear and unclasps her bra. Putting it back on, she spins me around facing the wall. She spreads my legs shoulder width apart and leans in  
“Do you want it?” whispering it in a deep voice  
I barely manage to nod my head as I know what’s gonna happen next. Spencer is gonna fuck my brains out.   
“Then say it.”   
I lean my head back as she keeps nibbling on my shoulder.   
“Spen-..Spencer, I need you inside me. So bad.”   
She pushes the whole dildo inside me with ease.   
“I love you Ash” she says and starts to thrust into me. She pulls my hips back making my arms extend outward. I can hear our skin smash with the water. She wraps on arm around me and plays with my clit.   
“Uhhh, Spence…ahh…” I manage to say. My head is such in a daze. With her one arm playing with my clit and the other playing with my nipple I can’t think or focus at anything else but the feeling of how good Spencer is fucking me right now. She let’s go of my nipple and puts her hand over mine, interlocking her fingers and says,   
“Come for me, Ash.”   
I come and scream her name out “SPENCE!” echoing through out the whole bathroom.   
She pulls out and un-straps herself. She momentarily steps out of the shower stall and places it on the counter. I let the water cascade over my body. I immediately feel her arms around me, keeping it in place as we wash each other, doing our ritual showers after each game she plays.   
It’s 5:45 giving us around 20 minutes to arrive at the Italian restaurant, Buca di Beppo. It’s seriously the best Italian restaurant out there. Since it’s my graduation party, I kept the attire sexy but casual. I decide to wear a long black maxi dress that has a slit along my right leg that stops a couple inches above my knees. I have a gold rope/belt around my waist and my hair down with my soft natural curls. My make up is simple, nothing fancy and I wear nude colored pumps. Spencer decides to wear her skinny leather pants, white shirt, a black boyfriend jacket trimmed with a golden line. She was so happy when she found her golden belt that corresponded with my rope belt and black classic vans as usual. She keeps it classy by wearing her Michael Kors gold watch that’s diamond encrusted along the rim, a pair of ray ban eye glasses, and her natural long blonde hair that rustled with the perfect, “I just got fucked” looked.   
We’re sitting in the car holding hands on top of the compartment area between us. She brings my hands to her lips and kisses it softly.   
“You’ve been quiet. What are you thinking about?”   
“I’ve been meaning to tell you this…”   
“Tell me what?”   
“I quit my job”   
“You quit your job? Why?!”  
“I didn’t like it there, the boss was such a creep and always kept touching me and made weird comments about my outfit.”   
“He kept touching you and checking you out? Are you serious? I’m gonna go kick that asshole. As a matter of fact, I’m gonna file that guy for sexual harassment! Touching you like that…what’s his name?!”  
“Babe, you’re over reacting. I quit not only because of that, but it was really unprofessional over there. Half of the employees there were bimbos and stupid blondes. One day, a girl asked me how to use the vending machine! The freaking vending machine. I couldn’t take it anymore so I quit.”   
“Well what are you gonna do now?”   
“I was kind of hoping on going to London with you if you want. I have a lot of money and it can be my graduation gift from my parents”   
“Are you sure?? I mean, I’d love for you to go. But I don’t wanna pressure you to go..I’d show you around everywhere, it’s so beautiful. But what are you gonna do when I practice?! I can’t leave you all alone and you can’t just stay in the room. Oh god, I should hire a body guard for you but then that won’t be fun…”  
I start laughing from all her impossible ideas.   
“Baby, you’re not supposed to be laughing! This is a serious matter!”   
“Spence, I hate to break it to you, but I’m taking Stefan with me. He’s the one that convinced me to go after quitting my job so I invited him. He has this huge thing for guys with British accents, so I said why not.”   
“Hmm…. I like that idea. Very smart and safe.”   
We pull up to the driving park. She get’s out of her side of the car and opens the door for me.   
“Madam, at your service” bowing down like a butler.   
“Shut up, Spencer.” I nudge her on the shoulder.   
She locks the door and sticks her elbow out waiting for my hand to take its place. We walk inside and a young teen, probably 18 is at the front desk.   
“Davies Party please” Spencer says not even acknowledging that the cashier is in shock.   
“Excuse me? Hello?” I ask getting a bit annoyed  
“Oh my god, you’re Spencer Carlin! Holy crap!” she’s jumping up and down having a mini heart attack.   
“Listen…Carla, my girlfriend just graduated can you please take us to our party?” I can tell Spencer is getting a little irritated as well.   
“Oh of course!” she giggles and walks around the desk and drags Spencer away from me. I’m in shock, did she just seriously take her away from me?!  
I speed walk, catching up to them and taking Spencer’s hand and interlocking it.   
“Baby, I was wondering where you went I was going to get you but..”   
“And here is your party, Spencer” saying it a little bit to nicely for me.   
Carla is just standing there and I squeeze Spencer’s hand hopefully getting the message.   
“We’re gonna go to our party, Carol. Thanks for the help..”   
Before we can even go, Carla hugs Spencer and whisper’s into her ear while looking at me. I know for a fact she whispered it loud enough for me to hear, “I can be who ever you want, Spencer”   
She turns around and walks away. At this point, I am so angry at that Carla bitch. Who does she think she is?!   
“What the fuck?! Spence, hold my bag, I’m gonna talk to the manager. That bitch was hitting on you in front of me! She knew I was your girlfriend and yet she was still flirting with you!”  
“Ashley calm down. I don’t know what kind of waiter she is but she’s horrible. I would tell the manager but she’s just another fan, I can’t do anything unless she harasses you or me.”   
I hug her and inhale her scent. “I’m sorry, it’s just really weird”   
“Don’t say sorry, that was weird, I’ve never met a fan like that. Look I see your friends and your parents…holy shit you’re parents are here. They hate me Ash!”   
“Ahh, so I see Kyla didn’t tell you. They don’t hate you, they just think that you turned me gay” I say when I pull us to our table.   
That’s right, my parents didn’t know I was gay until I introduced Spencer as my girlfriend. Every time I talked about her, they suspected she was a guy. I didn’t have the guts to tell them until I realized that I love her and that I wanted to marry her. So ever since they met, my parents had grown some hatred against her, well my mom not my dad. In some weird way, my dad and Spencer kind of became great friends.   
“ASHH! SPENCER!! You guys are finally here!! Let’s congratulate the graduate student here!” Kyla shouts across the table. I can tell she’s drunk already. “Ky, calm down, it’s not even 9 yet” Aiden says as she rubs her back.  
A loud clap of applauds and whistle come from our party and I blush   
“Thank you guys so much for coming. And for Kyla and Maddy preparing this whole thing. You guys are the bestest friends ever.”   
They get out of their chairs and hug me. Spencer takes a seat a chair after my dad and I sit in between. “Alright everybody! Let’s order! Order what you like, this party is on me” Spencer says getting a surprised look from everyone. “Hey, it’s my girlfriend’s graduating, how do you expect me to treat her?”   
“Well I know one way…” Stefan mumbles our causing everybody to start laughing.   
“Oh shut up Stefan” I shout across as I feel my face getting red.   
“What? You’re practically glowing!”  
My face gets even redder if possible. “Anyways, guys just order whatever you want, I”ll pay, and Stefan, leave my girlfriend alone, I don’t think her face can get any redder.” Spencer says.   
After everyone orders, the food finally arrives. Utensils are clashing with the plates, wine is being passed around, pictures are being taken, and everybody’s laughing except for Spencer. She’s just staring at me with a smile across her face.   
“So Spencer, how’s soccer coming along for you?” my dad, Raife asks.   
“Oh, we haven’t started qualifying games yet but we’re practicing everyday.”   
“Does that mean you don’t talk to my daughter? Are you neglecting my daughter?” my mom, Christine asks.   
“MOM! Why would you even ask that? Spencer never neglects me, I know she’s working hard and even though this long distance relationship is difficult, it’s worth it. If you still think Spencer’s not right for me, well you’re wrong. She’s been there when you haven’t. She’s pushed me to be the best when you couldn’t. So don’t talk to her like she’s nothing in front of me.” I realize the whole table has gone quiet and everyone’s staring at us. My mom is speechless and is in shock.   
“Anybody want some of my pizza?” Stefan says to break the tension. Everyone nods and starts talking again but a little quieter than before.   
“Baby…” Spencer says nuzzling into my neck.   
“Spencer, I’m sorry if I ever let you feel that way. You make Ashley happy and if she’s happy then I’m happy. Let’s spend the night on a fun note.” My mom says to Spencer.   
“Christine, I’d like that too.”  
The celebration continued with more laughter and chattering. Our loud party was asked to finish up and leave, we were so happy that we didn’t care and started talking in the parking lot. My parents were laughing at all of Spencer’s stupid jokes. Aiden and Kyla were making out like a teenage couple leaning against their car, Maddy was texting her boyfriend who was Peruvian, and Stefan kept asking me about our Great Britain trip which my mother seemed to over hear.   
“Honey, you’re going to Great Britain? What about your job?” she asked   
Spencer turned around and gave me a questioning look.   
“Umm, I quit. Mom, before you say anything, it’s not because I wanted to go to UK, which I do, but the work area itself was unprofessional. I wasn’t comfortable and I’m not paid enough to work with those people.” I quickly explain  
“Hmm, I see. And it so happens that Stefan will go with you?” my dad asks. I don’t think he understands that Stefan’s gay.   
“Dad...Stefan is my fag hag. He’s gay.”   
“Ohh….well, that’s nice.” Having and awkward silence between me, Spencer, Stefan, and my parents. Thankfully, my mom finally decides to break the ice.   
“It’s getting late. Congratulations, honey! Again, I’m so proud of you.” She comes over and hugs me tightly  
“Mom, I need to breathe”   
“Aww, give your old man a hug” he leans and gives me his famous bear hugs.   
“And Spencer, thanks for making my daughter happy” he brings his hand forward and Spencer takes it and gets pulled in for a man hug.   
“Dad….dad….DAD, let my girlfriend go.” He lets go and I can hear Spencer take in huge amounts of air.   
“I’m fine, that bear hug was nothing” she says breathlessly.   
“See you youngsters later, we old people need sleep. Drive safe!!” My mom shouts as they’re heading to their BMW.   
After they left, so did Maddy, Aiden, and Kyla.   
“Bye!!! We have to sooo talk before you leave okay?” Kyla shouts while Aiden is driving off.   
“Bye chica, let’s meet up soon!” Madison says as she waves through her small buggy.   
We all wave at them, leaving only the three of us.   
It’s 12am and I wrap myself around Spencer’s arms, the weather is freezing. The thing about California weather, it’s hot as fuck during the day but when the night hits, it’s freezing.   
“Everyone’s gone…so I’ll see you love birds later. Call me, Ashy!” he waves and walks to his Porsche convertible.   
“Baby, it’s freezing, let’s go home.” Spencer whispers into my hair.  
I nod and feel her warmth. I’ll never forget her body against mine. We fit right into each others bodies.   
We finally arrive home and just take all our clothes off and go to bed in our underwear. As usual, I sleep in her arms. She’s wrapping around me tightly and I feel all of today’s events hit me. Spencer’s starts to drift off to sleep and mumbles into my shoulder.   
“No Ash…I want chocolate cake…yess, I love you….” Dipping her head deeper into my neck.  
I giggle softly, even in her sleep she’s romantic. God, how did I get so lucky?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spencer’s POV 

We’re in the terminal waiting for my flight number to get called. I can feel Ashley’s hand gripping my hand, as if she’ll never let go. My arm is around her, allowing her lean her head on my neck. I’m inhaling her scent as much as possible, trying to remember how good she smells.   
“I can’t believe you’re leaving already…” she says   
“Baby, you’re gonna come to UK in one week, it’ll pass by before you even know it. Next thing you know, I’ll be waiting for you at the other side of terminal.” I say kissing her head  
“FLIGHT 8971, LA TO LONDON IS NOW BOARDING” the p.a. shouts on the microphone  
“I guess that’s me…”   
We stand up and head towards the entrance. Ashley’s looking down with her curly locks covering her beautiful hazel eyes. I stop in front of entrance and face her, wrapping my arms around her waist.   
“I’m gonna miss you so much baby. I hate how we’re so far away from each other. I love you and I’ll always love you. So baby, don’t ever stop loving me back”   
Into our hug she’s starting to cry on my chest.   
“Spence, I’ll miss you more. And I’ll never stop loving you. It’s just….this is so hard. But I love you and I know that I’ll go over there in a week.” She whispers quietly  
“THE DOORS WILL BE CLOSING IN 5 MINUTES” the p.a. announces again.  
“Baby, look at me.” I tilt her chin up and wipe her tears away. “The week will pass by before we even know it. Now give me a kiss before I go into the plane…”   
She places both her hands on my cheeks and reaches up for a kiss, she’s tippy toeing and I lift her waist a bit, carrying her a few centimeters at the floor. I rub her right hip bone where I’ve marked my territory forever. I was really surprised she tattooed my name on her but it was something she needed to make her feel like she was mines. She will always be mine and not to mention it makes her look even sexier.   
Our tongue dance with each other in a strong limbo. I pull away while she’s biting my bottom lip, bringing me in for another kiss. I can’t help but reach down and grab her ass that I will always love, making her moan a bit. And realization hits me, I have to board the plane. I slow the kiss down letting her now we have to stop. Ending our kiss with smaller once, we just look at each other.   
“I have to go or else I’m going to miss my flight.”   
“Okay, bye Spencer.” Still clinging on my body.   
“Ash, you actually have to let me go…” she slowly lets go of my body. “Bye Ash, I’ll call you when I land, okay?”   
She sniffles and manages to say, “Bye Spencer. I love you.” And I head into my flight.   
The moment I got back to London I decided to get a tattoo of Ashley’s name. I was hers to brand too. I took Morgan with me to a local tattoo shop, not really deciding where to put it yet. I want to have it at a place where people can see it, so I can show her off.  
“Wow, I can’t believe you’re really getting a tattoo!” Morgan says while waiting in line at the tattoo shop.   
“Ash got my name on her hip bones so I’m getting hers which I still don’t know where to put. Besides, you have a tattoo too.”   
“I wasn’t saying anything bad, I was just surprised. You’re really obsessed with your body, I wouldn’t think of you marking it. So have you decided on the font and the size of it?”   
“Hey! I like to look good for my girl and I was thinking more of cursive blocks, like yours and the extension lines surrounding it.”   
“SPENCER CARLIN” a British man calls out.   
We both head towards the front desk towards a bald man with a beard and covered with tattoos, “Hi, my name is James, I’ll be doing your tattoo for today. Is there anything in mind that you’ll like?”   
“Uhh, yea, I’m getting my girlfriend’s name and I think I’ll get it on my lower abdomen.”  
“Really Spence? Lower abs? Isn’t that gonna hurt like a fucker? And we have practice which is gonna hurt even more.” Morgan mentions  
“Oh, we have special jelly that allows the tattoo to heal within 3 days but that will cost extra and the pain on the abdomen will hurt, but that’s how tattoos hurt. I just need you to spell her name and choose a font, and we’ll be done in 3 hours.” He says  
The 3 hours were the most excruciating pain I’ve ever felt, well next to not getting laid for 3 weeks. After he finished tattoo, he said to leave the jelly on 24/7 and when I practice to wipe it off and apply as soon as possible when practice ended. The size of the tattoo’s length is from hip bone to hip bone and about 3 inches wide. I love how when I wear my pants or shorts, her name will appear on top of them, not hiding it all from anyone.   
Morgan and I finally got back to our hotel, we head towards Rapinoe’s room and just chill. I’m laying down still sore from my tattoo.  
“Spencer, I really like your tattoo, how much did it hurt?” Rapinoe asks.   
“Most excruciating pain ever, but it was worth it. Does it look sexy? Cause I think it does but I don’t know if others will.”   
“It looks SUPER sexy on you!! You’re gonna get more fans just by getting Ashley’s name tattooed on your lower abs and you have a serious 6 pack going on, which means you can pull it off. You’re sooo gonna get laid when she comes in 5 days.” Solo explains. I laugh because Hope has been complaining of not getting laid since we haven’t been out clubbing or anything for her to have chance of actually getting lucky.  
“Hey guys we have practice at 4pm today, holy shit Carlin, nice tatt.” Wambach shouts as she high fives me. She lifts up her shirt and shows her tattoo that says ‘Leroux’ planted above her heart. “I don’t have the guts to get a size like yours, but this fits me perfectly.”   
“Woah, when did you get that?!” I shout, wincing at pain trying to sit up.   
“The morning we left to London. Sydney was scared that I’d cheat on her because of my past but I wanted to show her I was gonna be faithful so I got her last name tattooed.” She explains. That’s right, Abby Wambach had a notorious back ground of getting ladies. During my sophomore year in college, she had a different girl with her everyday and said that she loved this lifestyle until she met Sydney this year. I guess Sydney’s a bit worried but knowing how much Abby loves her, there won’t be a problem.   
“Shit guys, we gotta get going. I don’t wanna be late for practice.” I say wincing at the pain while standing up.   
“Carlin you sure you want to practice today?” Hope asks  
“Yeah I’m fine, honestly, getting kicked with cleats hurt more.   
I head to my room and get ready for practice, I use ceramic wrap around my waist to prevent any sweat to touch it and head towards the practice field. I take a quick look at my iPhone and I got a picture message of Ashley. I click it and I’m surprised with her picture.   
She’s wearing a black corset that makes her boobs pop out even more. A matching black thong that barely hides anything. Black suspenders that start from the bottom of the corset to hold her black stockings up and red pumps. She’s hugging a stripper pole with one leg and using both arms to extend out, making sure her head is leaned back. I can tell she’s wearing that red lipstick that I really love. Oh god, is she trying to kill me? On the next text bubble she says, “You like my new costume?” My throat becomes so dry and become moist between my legs. I’m thinking of all the naughty things I can just do to her with that outfit and pole.   
Alex comes in my room to pick me up and notices that I’m stuck on the floor. I can’t move.   
“Hey Carlin, let’s go.” She says while I’m still in my little fantasy of Ashley.   
“Hellooo? Spencer are you in there??? Spence! We have practice in 10 minutes. LET’S. GO.”   
“LOOK AT THIS. LOOK AT WHAT I’M MISSING!” I shout and show her the picture.   
“Oh fuck, Ashley’s hot.”  
“I know! She can’t just send me pictures like these before practice! I’m too sexually frustrated now. What the fuck.” I shout as we head out the door.   
“I think she wants to sext with you.”   
“What the heck is that??” I ask.   
“It’s texting sexual stuff.” She explains nonchalantly.   
“OH…that’s what it’s called? I thought it was kinky text time.” She starts laughing; we drop our bags on the floor and run over to the rest of the team.   
“Alright ladies, we have our first qualifying game in a week and a half. We need to be focused. The number one rule playing with a team on the field is to trust your team mates and think smart. Don’t be the hero and hog the ball, be the person that makes the smart decisions and make this team work. Because together we will find greatness and we’ll accomplish our gold yet again, like the past 2 Olympics. Now, practice isn’t going to be hard, no scrimmaging today. The weather is still a bit too humid for the judges’ likings so we’re gonna run 20 miles instead. I want this done in1.5 hours. Get running on the field and no cheating, you’re counting the laps yourself and we’ll also put this Nike + watch on each and every one of you to calculate how many miles you’ve ran. LET’S GET MOVING!!” Petrovoch shouts.   
I complete my 20 miles in an hour and 20 minutes, I know I could’ve gone faster but my lower abs were killing me. I finally get to my hotel, a little bit sore and soaked with my sweat. I unwrap the ceramic wrap and examine the tattoo. It’s a bit red but it’s normal. I take a quick shower as the pain from the cold water hurts the tattoo. I quickly apply the soothing gel and just lay back, leaving only my underwear and bra on. Gah, I’m starving. I call Heather up to my room to get my dinner, it’s about 6:30 pm and I’m pretty sure Ashley is eating out with Stefan. I hear a knock on the door,   
“Come in!” I shout. Finally I get some food in me.   
Heather comes strolling in with some covered platters and a liter of water.   
“Woah, Carlin, nice tattoo. Ashley, huh? That’s umm, cute.” Lifting the tops off, “Today for dinner we have you with grilled skinless chicken, baked asparagus, couple of hard boiled eggs and a liter of water that you should finish by tomorrow night.”   
“Hey, this actually looks good, thanks Heather.”   
“Did you just insult my chef’s food?!” gasping exaggeratedly.   
“No, no, I’m kidding with you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I get out of bed towards the food cart and realize she’s still there.   
“Heather, you okay?” her head is down so I can’t see her face. I come closer to her and touch her shoulders. Before I know it, her lips clash with mines and I stand there in complete shock, not knowing what to do. My mind is so blank, I just feel like a rock.   
“Spen…cer?” I hear a familiar voice and I quickly turn around. Ashley and Stefan are standing by the door with luggage behind them. It hits me that this situation looks so bad, I’m in my underwear and Heather just kissed me.   
“Sorry, oh my god, I’m so sorry Spencer…ahh I’m gonna go.” Heather says and quickly walks out.   
“HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!” Ashley shouts as she runs out.   
“WAIT! ASH!” I start to run after her and Stefan stands in the way, “MOVE STEFAN!”   
“Maybe you should put some clothes on first” he says pointing towards my body. I quickly grab a sweatshirt and shorts, barely managing to put them on. I’m running after her, barefoot, wondering where she could have gone. I run to the front lobby and see that she’s leaving.   
“ASH! WAIT! STOP MOVING RIGHT NOW!” I shout gathering the attention of everybody including her’s. I walk to her and hug her from behind. “Ashley, please look at me. Please…” I beg and whisper. She turns around and she’s in tears.   
“I’m giving you 5 fucking seconds to explain to me what just happened in there.” She shouts angrily between her teeth.   
“Okay, she came by my room because she’s my nutritionist. She gave me my food and I stood up to get it but she wasn’t moving; she was just standing. I move closer to her to see what’s wrong and next thing I know she’s kissing me. I swear I didn’t know she was doing it and I wasn’t even kissing back. I was just stuck there, I was so surprised.” I move closer to hug her to only have her step back.   
“Then why were you naked?!” she shouts again.   
“I wasn’t really naked, I had my underwear and bra on, but it was after practice and we just ran 20 miles. I took a shower and my tattoo was killing me so I decided not to wear any clothes.” I quickly explain.   
“Wait, what tattoo?” she asks. The main lobby has gone back to normal, bustling with people around us.   
I lift my sweat shirt up and un-wrap the ceramic. She sees her name tattooed across my lower abs and gently touches it. I wince from her cold fingers.   
“I just got it this afternoon and it’s been hurting but it was supposed to be a surprise for you. I didn’t want you to be the only one branded.”   
She’s quiet and looks down.   
“Baby, please believe me. I only love you! I love you so much I got your name tattooed across my whole lower area!! I didn’t know Heather even had a crush on me, she’s the teams nutritionist….Baby, please, believe me.” I step forward and wrap my arms around her. I can feel her sob into my chest. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I caused this. I hate it when I make you cry. Please look at me.”   
I lift her chin slowly. Her eyes are puffy and red from all this crying, I take my thumb and wipe away the tears from her face. “Ashley Davies, you’re the only one for me. Please believe me. I love you so much.” I start crying a bit.   
“Spence…I don’t know what to do.” She mutters out.   
“Stay with me. Please, I can get Stefan another hotel room here. Just, please stay with me tonight.” I beg, hugging her tighter.   
“Okay” she simply says.   
I was able to get Stefan a room in this hotel; apparently since I was a ‘celebrity’ I can get anything I want. I’m sitting on the edge of the bed. Ashley just comes out of the restroom and there’s a silence between.   
“Ash” “Spence” we both say at the same time. We give each other a small smile.   
“You go first” I say.   
“Spencer, I don’t know what to say. When I walked in the room I thought I just caught you cheating on me. I felt like my heart was grabbed from my chest and I thought that being together for so many years together, you wouldn’t cheat on me. Then you explained everything to me and I felt a bit better, knowing it was that skank that made a move on you. But what made me realize that you would never ever cheat on me was the fact that you got my name tattooed real big on your lower abs. What I’m trying to say is, I still love you, okay? And I’ll never stop. I’m still hurt from that stupid kiss but I forgive you.”   
I stand up from bed and hug her. “Thank you so much baby. You know I would never cheat on you.”   
“Take off your sweatshirt, I wanna see your tattoo” she says while stepping away.  
I take off my sweatshirt and she slowly touches it. Outlining every letter block and following all the curves. She drags her hand up my six pack, and grazes every ab. While looking up, she’s biting her lip very sexily. She leans forward and I immediately meet her half way. There’s no way I’m missing this opportunity. We meet in a hungrily kiss; biting lips and dancing tongues. Her arms go around my neck, I take my hand and slowly lift her shirt to rub her hipbones, to touch my brand on her body. She moans a bit and I know I have to stop this. I just want to lay and snuggle with her. I slow the kiss down and peck her nose.   
“Baby, let’s just lie down. I want to snuggle with you. I haven’t seen you since yesterday and it already felt like a century. So can we just lay down please?”   
“Way ahead of you” she takes off her shirt and pants in one movement, kick her shoes and socks off, and finally jump into bed. I start laughing at her.   
“What? Sitting on a flight with one, hyper gay man is not worth the full day flight.” She giggles “Now get into bed, stud muffin.” I freeze and stare at her in shock.   
“Stud muffin?! What kind of nick name is that?!”   
“Well, you’re a pretty good looking stud and you love chocolate muffins. Unless you wanna be called stud ass? Cause we both know how much you love my ass.”   
I take my shorts off and slide into bed.   
“Mhm, of course I love your ass, how would I ever live with out this?” I grab her ass under the sheets making her squeal. “How about…sexy beast?”   
“Umm…nope. I like stud muffin. It fits you perfectly.” She scoots into my arms and yawns a little bit.   
“Baby, are you tired?”   
“Mhhmm…good night, stud muffin.” she’s already falling asleep into my arms.   
“Sweet dreams.” I whisper before kissing her forehead.  
I’m so glad she listened to me, if I was her, I would’ve run after Heather and beat her up. God, I’d hate it if she would even cheat on me, I’d break that person’s bones in a matter of seconds, and I wonder if that’s what she felt. I’ll just stay away from Heather.   
I slowly feel my self succumb to my much needed sleep. I hope Ashley still trusts me…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Ashley’s POV 

Its Spencer’s first qualifying game today against France. She was pretty nervous this morning, pacing around in circles worrying if she’ll be able to play. She couldn’t find her pink pre-wrap so she sprinted to Morgan’s room and begged for some. According to her, she HAD to have her pink pre-wrap that she uses for her hair. She and Morgan have done this since they were sophomores and apparently it gives them good luck.   
The game has been intense. The stadium is packed, having almost 50,000 people here watching them play and it’s only qualifying. Spencer begged her coach to let me and Stefan sit with her soccer team mates at the side line. Petrovoch finally gave in and let me. The score right now is 3-2, and is currently in the last 10 minutes of the second half. Scoring in the first half, Morgan and Wambach were the two forwards but I didn’t know that they put Spencer in the second half because she was the secret weapon. The minute Spencer stepped on the field we managed to get a goal in; it gave us 1 point ahead of France.   
The crowd is going wild; the stadium is so loud I can barely hear myself think. France has the ball possession. I can hear Petrovoch shout at her team from the baseline, instructing them to get the ball. Christie Rampone, the soccer captain, manages to get the ball away and kicks it high over to Rapinoe. Rapinoe gets the ball and nutmegs the player kicking it to Morgan who bounces it off the top of her head. Spencer sprints to the far left corner of the penalty box and hits an impossible goal in, having an angle that bounced of the pole and hit the back of the net. Spencer immediately takes off her shirt and runs around with her hands up. The whole soccer team runs to her and tackles her down on the turf. I’m still sitting down, taking in the moment.  
“You know you can go on the field” Heather says to me  
After that incident, Spencer had ignored Heather until yesterday. We both discussed that as long as Heather didn’t try to make a move again, they can talk. As for me, I didn’t give a shit about her. She kissed my girlfriend so I fucking hate her guts and she has the balls to talk to me? I don’t think so.   
Stefan can tell that I’m already getting mad and decides to reply for me, “Thanks hun, she’ll go on it right now” he says while standing up and taking my arm with him.   
Heather just nods as we walk away.   
“Well that was awkward. Go celebrate with Spencer, I’ve been eyeing this cute brunette over there. I’ll see you later.” Stefan says and kisses me on the head before walking away.   
I walk towards Spencer who is being pulled up by her team mates.   
“You really are something, Carlin.” Rampone says and pats her head.   
She turns around and her smile gets even brighter. I smile back, blushing a bit.   
“I love how my jersey looks on you.” She says as she comes over and kisses me softly on my lips.   
“Well, I am someone’s #1 fan. Look, I even got it customized!” I turn around and point to the red and white striped shirt. It says DAVIES-CARLIN with the number 0 under it. I never knew why she chose 0 but apparently it’s the number that can never be positive and never be negative so when she plays she can never be too good or never be too bad.   
“I love it baby! Now everyone knows that you’re mine.” She says while picking me up and spinning me around. I start laughing contagiously and throw my head back.   
“HAHA, babe! Put me down! HAHA” I barely manage to say.   
She puts me down and I realize there are paparazzi gathered all around us and I take a look at Spencer who is shirtless, rolled up shorts with my name showing on her lower abs, smirking at all the cameras. She quickly turns me around and kisses me deeply. My arms instantly go around her neck and hers on my back.   
“OI!! STOP SHOWING OFF YOUR GIRL!” Wambach shouts, snapping me into reality. I pull back chastely. I blush and look down, only forcing Spencer to lift my chin up.   
“Sorry, I just wanted to show off my sexy girlfriend. I’m gonna go find my shirt somewhere, wait for me by the locker room?” whispering softly.   
“You better be sorry” I give her my best angry face but she knows I’m kidding “and maybe I’ll wait for you by the locker room.”   
“I’m super duper sorry, now will you wait for me by the locker?” pouting her lips like a kid stole her ice cream.   
“Yessss.” I kiss her pout away. We finally let go, she runs after her team and I start heading back to Stefan who’s waiting at our seats with a gorgeous, tall brunette man standing next to him. With killer blue eyes and broad shoulders, I can already tell Stefan is falling crazy for him.   
“Hey Ash, I want you to meet, Travis McCormick. And Travis, this is the infamous Ashley Davies, or Spencer Carlin’s one and only love.” He exaggeratedly explains.   
“Hi Travis, nice to meet the man who made my best friend distracted during the game.”   
I take my hand out, instead of shaking it he hugs me.   
“Oh my god, I know who you are. Nike did a small Q&A with Spencer last week and she described you and talked about how much she loves you and stuff like that. You’re so adorable in real life, especially that little show you guys gave earlier at the turf.”   
“She talked about me, huh? Now I have to see that interview. Well it was nice meeting you Travis, but I have to go, Spencer’s waiting for me. Take care of Stefan okay? I expect him to be home before the sun goes up.”   
“Ha Ha, go to your wife, she’s waiting.” Folding his arms into his chest.   
“I was kidding Stefan! Don’t get mad.” I try to unfold his arms but flexes so I can’t budge him.   
“Maybe this will let him calm down.” Travis says and leans in to kiss Stefan on the lips. Stefan slowly unfolds his arms and takes Travis’s face into his hands.   
“Well, I’m going now…”   
I’m ignored and I walk back to the locker room. I see a bunch of fans waiting by the upper stadium reaching down asking Spencer, Alex, Abby, and Rapinoe for signatures. It makes my heart melt when they all drop their stuff on the floor and makes sure to sign each and every fan that hands them a piece of paper, jersey, ball, or anything to get signed by their idols.  
I wait for Spencer and I feel a tap on my shoulder. A woman and a cameraman come into my view.   
“Hi, my name is Suzanne and we’re from Studio 90. Can I ask you a few questions?”   
Suzanne is the same height as me, brown hair and pale skin.   
“Yeah sure.” I smile.   
“Being the most talked about couple in Soccer, what are your plans with Spencer during these Olympic games?”   
“Well, I came here to support her in every way so that means cheering her on by the sidelines and also enjoy what Great Britain has to offer.”   
“And what have you and Spencer seen so far?”   
“Her schedule is a little bit packed, but we do what we can together, like taking tourist trips or just spend the day together. When she’s busy I hang out with my best friend who came with me.”   
“That’s nice. In one of Spencer’s interviews, she described a lot about you. What do you have to say about that?”   
“To be honest, I haven’t seen that interview. I was in the U.S. and apparently it only aired here.”   
“That’s fine, we have a clip here for you.”   
Suzanne passes me a tablet and presses play. I see Spencer is wearing Nike tights and a USA sweater with some Nike sandals.   
“So Spencer how does it feel to be the rising star in the Women’s Soccer Team?”   
“I don’t think I’m a rising star. You guys just get more of the best shots than the bad ones.” Making the interviewer laugh.   
“But you are the rising star. What’s the story with the number 0?”   
“This is kind of embarrassing, but I’m majoring in accounting. 0 is a number that doesn’t contain any amount, it’s nothing. It can never be positive nor be negative. I think of myself as a zero, I’m nothing without my teammates, with out them I can never be good or never be bad, I’d be alone.”   
“That is interesting. We asked some questions online with your fans and the most popular topic is, do you have anyone in your love life?”   
Spencer smiles brightly and laughs a bit.   
“Actually, yes I do. Her name is Ashley. She’s the love of my life. Ahh, we met in sophomore year in college. She’s actually the reason I got back into soccer and look at me now. I owe all my trophies to her, but in reality she’s my trophy. I’ve never met anyone so caring and understanding. I don’t know if she’ll see this, but one day I will marry her.” She says making the interviewer a little teary-eyed.   
“Well, thank you for that Spencer. I’m sure all the fans will love to meet who the love of your life is. Thanks for coming in!”   
“Thanks for having me.”   
The clip ends and I look up.  
“So what can you say about this?” Suzanne asks, smiling at me.   
“Wow, I’m speechless. I uh…I didn’t know she said this to the public.”   
“Are there any wedding plans soon?”   
“Haha, I hope so. We always talked about marriage, but after seeing this, she’s so serious about it. It makes me a bit excited.”   
“Excited about what?” Spencer comes from behind me and wraps her arms around my waist.   
“Umm, about soccer…” hoping she would believe me.   
“Really, that’s cool. Hey Suzanne.”   
“Hi Spencer. Well, thanks for having a chat with us Ashley and we hope to see you soon.”   
“No problem.” I smile and wave at the camera.   
The camera man puts the camera down.   
“Okay ladies, that’s a wrap. Thanks for the interview and we’re gonna do another one soon. Bye!” Suzanne says, walking off with the camera man.   
Spencer interlocks our hands and walk with the team to the bus.   
“You didn’t get too lonely at the game right?”   
“Are you kidding? No. I loved it! Everyone was so amazing and all the Soccer fans were cheering super hard. It was really fun.” I say a little too excitedly.   
“Haha, calm down. I’m glad you had fun. I was worried that get bored of the game and wander off or something.”   
“Why would you think that? I’d stay as long as you want.”   
We enter the bus and her team mates start applauding at her.   
“Thanks guys. I wouldn’t have done it without your help.” Giving the team a smile.   
She grips my hand tightly as we head to the back of the bus. We take the last two seats at the back and sit comfortably with each other.   
“You did great today, babe. I’m so proud of you.” I say while leaning on her shoulder.   
“Does that mean I get ‘I scored a goal’ sex?”   
I straddle her lap and take her lips with mines. I start the kiss gradually slow and deepen it by using my tongue. Her hands immediately go to my back, slowly dragging her hands down to my ass. I pull away before it gets any better.   
“How’s that for an answer?” I ask, whispering it into her lips. I can tell she’s speechless but her eyes have turned into a darker color of navy blue. The color I only see when we have sex. I get chills on the back of my neck.   
“Baby, don’t even tease me. If I could, I would take you here, right now.”   
She leans forward and bites my lower lip before we start another make out session.   
“Ew, gross guys. We’re in the bus here!” Rapinoe shouts in front of us.   
We don’t stop making out but I know for a fact Spencer flips her off.   
“CARLIN! WAIT 20 MORE MINUTES, WE’RE ALMOST IN THE HOTEL!” Petrovoch shouts from the front of the bus.   
Spencer pulls away, “UGHH FINEE!! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY THE BIGGEST PUSSYBLOCKERS EVER!!” she shouts, making the whole bus laugh loudly.   
I try to move from her lap but I’m stopped with her hands on the side of my legs.   
“Stay here, I just want to hold you.”   
“Just as long as you keep your hands to yourself Carlin. The whole team is watching you.” I say before I lean my head on her chest.   
“Damn, I swear if they weren’t here, I would’ve already..”   
“Shut up, Spencer. Before I take back the ‘I scored a goal’ sex.”   
She quickly shuts up. These next 20 minutes is gonna be the most grueling 20 minutes of my life, Spencer is massaging my back with both hands, but with every stroke, she lowers her hands a bit more towards my ass. And she knows how much I love it when she grabs my ass. I try to refrain from moaning but I can’t. I let a small moan come out and she keeps massaging a little bit harder. Please let me survive the next 20 minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Spencer’s POV

“Oh god, Spence, it’s so big.” She moans.   
“You’re so tight, baby. You feel so good.” I moan into her ears.   
I have Ashley’s hands tied to the bed posts and her legs around my waist. Her eyes are shut tight and mouth slowly agape. I’m thrusting our new 11’inch strap on into her with a clit stimulator, making me feel good as well. I rock my body slowly, allowing her to stretch out and get used to the size. I’m playing with her nipples and sucking on her neck to mix the pain and heavy pleasure.   
“Babe, move a little faster…” she begs loudly.   
I pick up the pace making my body rub against hers. Every time our nipples graze against each other, she moans from the back of her throat, giving a little growl that motivates me even more.   
“I loved what you were wearing today, baby. You don’t know how much it turns me on..”   
After being with Ashley so many years, I figured out that she loves it when I talk dirty. I try to make my voce as husky as possible and always, always grab her ass.   
I get response from a pair of legs tightening around my waist. I grab her waist and start thrusting harder and harder.   
“Uhhh…Ahhh…Spence!”   
“I know baby, come for me. You’re so wet, I’m sliding in and out of you so easily.”   
I can feel her abs start to tighten and I really start fucking her. Her hands are holding on really tight to the cloth that I tied around her wrists. Our bed is squeaking and her back is rubbing against the hotel blanket continuously. The room is filled with Ashley’s moans and shouts of my name.   
“SPENCE! SPENCE! I’M GONNA COME!!!” she shouts at the top of her lungs.   
I feel her chest vibrate from her loud scream as I keep pumping into her to form my own orgasm.   
“Ash, I love you so much, baby.”   
I can feel the rush start to hit me. Ash begins to move her hips with my momentum, making the stimulator hit my clit at ever thrust.   
“ASSSHHH!!!” I let out a breath I didn’t know I had. I sigh happily. I pull it out of her and lie on my back.  
“Babe, can you untie me now?” she asks quietly.   
“Oh shit, I almost forgot.” I reach up to her wrists and untie them, noticing that each delicate wrist had a red mark around them. I feel guilty so I start kissing them and making sure I don’t miss a spot.   
“It’s okay Spence, I like it when you get rough. Especially, tonight, you’re like the energizer bunny. It’s already been the 4th round and you’re still going” barely catching her breath.  
“I scored a goal and every time I do, I get me some Ashley Lovin. And I intend to take full advantage of that.” She snuggles her head on the crook of my shoulder and rubs her brand on my lower abs.   
“I just let you take advantage. This is how I take advantage of this.”   
She rolls over and straddles my lower abs with the strap-on behind her. She leans down and starts kissing me. Biting my lips and using her tongue to dance with mines, I’m easily distracted before I feel a tug on both wrists. She pulls away and I look up. Both my wrists are tied at the bed posts like her and she looks down at me, biting her lip from the left side. I feel her center heat up against my abs. She brings her hand behind her and tugs it towards her. She sits up and rubs the tip around her juices and slowly sits down, taking the whole thing inside her.   
She starts to bounce at a slow momentum and gradually gets faster. Supporting herself up by her hands against my stomach, her boobs bounce at the right amount. This view of Ashley riding me is the best view that I’ve ever seen. I hate how I can’t touch her and beg at her mercy  
“Please Ash, just let me touch you. I need too so bad.”   
Instead of replying to request, she lays on top of my and stops moving. Our foreheads are leaning against each other, feeling the heavy breaths that we give from our mouth. She leans forward, taking my lips with hers.   
I know what she’s doing; she wants ME to do all the work. If that’s what she wants then that’s what she’ll get.   
I thrust into her really slowly but pushing it in as deep as possible and doing the same thing a various amount of times. She moans every time I push in deep, but I slowdown each thrust to tease her for tying me up.   
“Spence, go faster.” Moaning to every word.   
“Untie me, and maybe I will” I whispered huskily while kissing her jaw line.   
“You know I can fuck you just like you want. Deep and hard. You want me to fuck you so hard, you want to see stars. I know you love it when I pinch your nipples while you ride me. Let. Me. Fuck. You.” I say, emphasizing every last word.   
Her hands suddenly untie the cloth around my wrists, letting the beast inside me loose. The second my wrists are free from the restraints, I sit up immediately and start fucking her. Thrusting upwards while she rides me, her arms circle around my neck. My hands snake through her body and end up on her breasts, where I start to pinch her nipples at the right pressure.   
“Spence, yes, it feels so good…”   
I begin to thrust harder into her, hearing her moan at every push makes me want her even more. I latch my lips on her collar bone and start marking my territory. I make sure that I don’t miss a spot.   
A ring of Beyonce, We run the World, ringtone goes off.   
“I need to get that, it’s Stefan” she moans while still riding me.   
“Let your voicemail get it, this feels too good” I lean forward and take her lips to mine, making sure that she doesn’t even think twice about leaving me.   
But it isn’t enough as she stops jumping and pulls away from our make out session.   
“ASH!!! NOOO!” I shout with a pout.   
She lifts herself up and walks away from the bed.   
“You’re lucky you’re cute, Carlin! Pouting doesn’t look good on you!” she says while sashaying her ass away to the dresser.   
She grabs her phone and stands in front of the full length mirror and talks to Stefan. She’s looking down and I take this chance to walk behind her. All I can catch was, “you’re at what club?”   
I snake my arms around her waist and start to kiss her shoulder. Her head snaps up and gives me a warning look. I give her a devious smile and spread her legs slowly. I grip her waist tightly, not allowing her to walk away.   
I take the strap-on and slide it between her but not going inside, coaxing the whole toy with her juices. I bring my hands up and cup her boobs, playing with them at my own will.   
“I’ll call you back. Bye” she says, hanging up the phone and putting it on top of the dresser.   
She tilts her head back, giving me full access to her neck.  
“Baby, what do you want me to do?” I whisper huskily into her ear.   
“….I want you to…” I take my left hand and drag it down to her clit and start making circular movements.   
“What do you want me to do?” I keep sliding the strap-on under her, slightly glazing her clit every time I slide forward.   
“Spencer, I want you to fuck me good; until I can’t walk anymore. Please, I can’t take it anymore, just fuck me. Do whatever. I just want it.” She pleads while I keep teasing her.   
“What do you want inside you?” I take her arms and place them on the mirror and interlock my fingers with hers.   
“I want your cock inside me. I want it deep inside me..”   
I grab the head with my right hand and guide it into her. The whole dildo goes inside her, making her head hang low. I move slowly and lean forward to her ear.   
“Baby, open your eyes.”   
She opens her eyes and shows me her beautiful hazel eyes, staring back at me from the mirror.   
“You’re so beautiful…” I whisper into her neck.   
I grab her waist and move my hips into her. Her eyes start to shut tight and her mouth starts to open, making those lovely sounds and moans that I can never get enough off. Our whole hotel room is filled with her loud cries of my name.   
I can tell she’s close, so I take right hand and start playing her right breast. I take my left hand and reach down, playing her clit.   
“I’m so close. It feels so good Spence…”   
I start to thrust faster than before and rub her clit with more force. I push my body to her back, making her lean closer to the mirror. I look at our reflection, Ashley is breathing hard on the mirror, fogging up where her mouth is hovering. Both of her hands have formed into fists. Our foreheads are covered with sweat.   
“Baby, I’m gonna come.” I feel myself building up slowly.   
“God, Spence, just like that. I love you. I love you.” The next thing that comes out of her mouth is a raspy shout from her throat. I keep thrusting inside her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm and allowing me to release mine.   
We stop all movement and try to catch our breaths. I pull out of her and un-strap myself. I turn her around and start rubbing my nose against hers.   
“Hello, Mrs. Carlin” I whisper quietly.   
“Hello to you, Mrs. Davies” she whispers back and leans in to kiss me.   
We both deepen the kiss to find her hands massaging my scalp and my hands massaging her ass. I pull away and walk us back to the bed. We both lie down and just cuddle into each others arms.   
“You make me so happy, Spencer. I love you so much.”   
I can feel the butterflies flutter in my stomach, actually, not butterflies, hummingbirds. I can feel a slight blush heat up across my face.   
“Baby, I love you more. And it is possible that I do. You don’t even give me butterflies; you give me hummingbirds. Every time I see you, you just make my day better. When I wake up with you in my arms, I thank the universe and even God that I found you.”   
“Spence…” I shush her with my lips and pull the blanket over our body.   
“We have 1 hour before I head down to the banquet room for that soccer conference.” I sigh and pout.   
“You need to stop pouting, babe. I’ll wait for you here and after 5 rounds, I am so tired. And you should shower, you smell like sex.” She leans her head on my chest and outlines the letters of her name on my lower abs.   
“Ugh, I don’t wanna shower…”   
“Go shower or we won’t have sex during the Olympics.” She warns me.   
“Fine, I’ll go shower but you owe me more sex”   
I roll on top of her and start to tickle her sides, making her giggle loudly. I stop and hover on top of her.   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too, now go shower.” she grabs my face and pulls me in for a soft kiss, ending it with a small kiss on her nose.   
I roll off of her and head to the shower. After 30 minutes of a very relaxing shower I walk back to the room dressed in my Nike soccer sweats and a USA shirt. I look at our bed and realize that Ash is fast asleep. I head over to her and pull the blanket to her chest. I leave her a post-it saying that I’ll be back in an hour. I look at the time and realize it’s almost 8:30. I jog down to the banquet room with everyone looking at me as I enter.   
“Finally, Carlin is here, let’s start talking about our match against Colombia on the 28th.” Petrovoch says as I take a seat next to Morgan.   
The next hour passed by quickly, the whole conference was analyzing players, making new field plans, and talking about new positions.   
“See you guys later!” I shout across the hall as I walk back to my room.   
I use my key card to open the door and some how it won’t budge. I slide the card in and once the bulb turns green I pull the card out and try to open the door before it turns red.   
“GOD DAMMIT!”   
I try a few more times until a giggling Ashley opens the door for me.   
“You know, you could’ve just knocked.”   
“I swear these doors are Spencer-proof” I complain making our way inside.   
“Everything is Spencer-proof, babe. Its okay” she says as she lies back down in bed.   
She has her hair tied up in a loose bun, has her glasses on, wearing a loose USC shirt, and some black sleeping shorts. Sitting Indian style, she turns on the television and starts typing on her Macbook. I take off my shirt and sweats and lay down next to her in only a sports bra and underwear.   
I sit up, leaning my head against the head board and start to watch the t.v.  
“Baby, sit between my legs, I miss you”   
“It’s only been an hour!” she laughs as she scoots between them.   
“That’s better.” I lean forward and rest my chin on her shoulder. “So what are you doing?” I ask.  
“Sending emails and boring stuff.” She replies. “How was your conference thing?”   
“Talked about the other team and boring stuff” we both start to laugh.   
“Ash, I’m going to ask you a question but don’t get scared or anything. It’s just a hypothetical question”   
“Okay, ask me.” She turns the screen down of her laptop and leans back. I wrap my arms around her as she interlocks her fingers with mine.   
“Do you ever want kids in life?”   
“Umm, yeah I do. Before I never thought of having kids but until I met a special somebody, I kind of changed my mind”   
“Really?” asking too hopefully.   
“Yes, Spencer. I know we’re still young and barely out of college, but somewhere into the future I do want kids and yes, with you. I’m in this for the long run and I still hope we’re together when that time comes.”   
“We’ll always be together.” I kiss the side of her forehead before asking another question “How many kids do you want?”   
“I always wanted 3 kids, twins and one other one. I want our family to live in a not-to-suburb area and a not-to-urban area. A huge backyard, living close to friends, a dog, and a life with you.” She says while playing with our fingers.   
“One day, baby. I’ll get all of that for you. Cause there’s nothing that means more to me in the world than to make you happy. We’ll have three kids, 2 boys and 1 girl. We’ll put the boys soccer and the girl in cheerleading. We’ll have an amazing house with the red door and white picket fence that has an incredible back yard. I’ll make sure all of your best friends will live near us. I want you to have it all.”   
“Really?”   
“Really. Now let’s go to sleep, after extreme “I scored a goal” sex from earlier, I feel exhausted.”   
She rolls off of me and scoots into my arm.   
“Good night Mrs. Davies” she says, wrapping my arms around her.   
“Good night Mrs. Carlin” I reply with a small kiss on her shoulder.  
I doze off a bit until I hear her say “One day I will marry you Spencer” she says quietly before I go to dream land.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After the Columbia Soccer Game

Ashley’s POV

As always I wake up next to a very exhausted Spencer. My stud had played an awesome game last night and I was by her side every step of the way. Last night’s game was against Columbia and the score was 3-0. There were some bumps on the road but the dynamic duo, Morgan & Carlin power team worked through them. I look at the clock and its 9am. Last night’s celebration was way too much for everybody and by the time we made it back to the hotel Spencer and I were too tired to have sexy time.   
Stefan’s ringtone goes off and I quickly reach over to grab my phone.   
“Yes Stefan?”   
“Ashley, get dressed. We are going to the Olympic Village today. I heard at night it’s a full on sex orgy. We HAVE to go and Travis said he wants to show us around.” Stefan squeals through the phone.   
“I’ll go but no orgy parties.” I chuckle softly.  
“FINEEE, no orgies but I really do want to visit the Village and actually go see other sports at Olympic Park. Soccer is awesome but all we’ve been doing is watching soccer.”   
“Hey! We’re supporting my girlfriend! But I do want to see swimming, I want to meet Ryan Lochte, Michael Phelps, and all the big names!” I start to get a little too excited.   
“Sounds like a plan, Davies. I’ll meet you at the lobby around 10.”   
The end of the line goes dead I jump when I feel a familiar set of arms around me.   
“Good morning, baby.” Spencer’s morning voice is so sexy.   
She starts to move my hair aside and places a soft kiss on the crook of my neck.   
“Good morning Spence” I turn around and wrap my arms around her neck as she does around my waist.   
“Who was on the phone?”   
“Oh, Stefan, which reminds me, I’m going out today with him and Travis. We’re going to Olympic Village and Park!” I respond to eagerly.  
I feel her tense up a bit.   
“I wish I can go…but I have stupid soccer conference and practice around 9:30” showing me her pout.   
“It’s okay, you need to train and get ready against Korea. I heard they were pretty tough.”   
I feel her hands start to squeeze my ass a bit.   
“They are tough but we’re better. Speaking of which, we won last night, where’s my “I scored a goal” sex?”   
“Nope, not right now. I only have like an hour to get ready and so do you. As a matter of fact, you’re late.”   
She quickly snaps her neck to the clock and runs to her luggage to put on her practice uniform. I head towards the restroom and get ready to start my day. We’re brushing our teeth and Spencer keeps staring at me.   
“What?” I ask with some tooth paste spilling out.   
“That was very sexy…and I realized I haven’t had sex with you in 4 days…4 days!”   
I laugh at her making me spit the toothpaste out of my mouth into the sink. I wipe it away with some water.   
“Baby, I’m serious. I’m really horny. Can we have a quickie before we both go?”   
“Spence, are you serious or are you shitting with me?”   
She spits out her toothpaste and wipes all the foam away. She turns to me and lifts my chin. Her eyes have turned into a darker shade of blue and her lips are hovering slightly above mine. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach and the anticipation exciting my body. I close my eyes and lift my face a little higher to meet her half way and feel her soft lips gracefully touching mines. She makes the kiss deeper while picking me up and placing me on the sink. We both pull away to breathe and stare at each other. My arms are hugging around her and her hands are slowly massaging the dimples on my back.   
“I love you so much Ashley. I really want to spend the day with you and actually tour around London.”   
“I love you too and I’m sorry that we can’t be American tourists together. But I promise that at the end of the day you and I will continue this later” I say, kissing her cheek softly.  
“We better. Please be safe today.”   
She stands back allowing me to hop off the sink.   
“I promise. Now hurry up, you’re gonna be late and I hate being blamed.”   
“It’s not my fault that I have a hot girlfriend.”   
“Real smooth Carlin, but seriously, I’m going to be late too. Stefan hates it when we’re late.”   
Suddenly Beyonce’s voice starts to sing from my phone.   
“Crap, we really have to hurry.” I say while I run out of the restroom.   
I decide to wear some black tights, white crop top showing off my tattoo on my hip bone, Obey leather jacket with a hoodie, my Air Jordan 4, and a teal Diamond Supply beanie. With that outfit, I apply simple make up and let my hair do its natural curl. When I head out of the restroom, I see Spencer picking up her bag and turning to me. I can feel her eyes checking me out and I get a small chill from my back.   
She quickly drops her bag and smashes our lips together. I can feel my lips start to bruise while we kiss with so much passion. I pull back with her bottom lip between my teeth. Our breathing is heavy and we stare at each other yet again.   
“You look so fucking sexy” she whispers into my neck.  
“Spen..cer…” I barely manage to say.   
Her lips are locked on my neck and her hands are wandering under my shirt.   
“Spencer..we…”   
We both jump apart when a loud banging vibrates through out the room.   
“ASHLEY DAVIES, YOU’RE 10 MINUTES LATE!”   
“CARLIN, GET THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR ROOM, WE HAVE A CONFERENCE!” Alex and Stefan shout behind the door.  
I give her a sorry look and open the door.   
“Sorry, Stefan, let’s go now.” I quickly get my purse and kiss Spencer on the cheek “don’t forget about tonight” I whisper into her ear.   
I head out of the door making sure I give her something good to look at and leave with Stefan to enjoy some American touristing. 

Spencer’s POV  
“Okay she finally left, what was this all about?” Alex asks me.   
“I wanna marry her” I simply respond.  
“Is that why you were texting me this morning to come into your room to kick her out?”  
“She thinks we have a conference and practice”   
“Okay, so what does that have to do with me?”   
“Since you are my best friend, you are required to go wedding ring shopping with me.”   
“Wait, shit, you’re serious? You’re gonna seriously ask her to marry you?”   
“Yes! Alex, she’s the one. She’s so perfect. I know we’re young but I love her so much. Everything about her is so perfect. I plan on asking her when we win the gold medal.”   
“Huh, that plan would workout if we actually won the gold medal”   
“That’s why we have to win! I want to ask her in front of everybody. Please help me!” I start begging.   
“Of course I’ll help you! I just wanted to make sure you were serious.”   
“I am serious, Alex. I love her. It’s like when I see her I just get butterflies. Not even butterflies, hummingbirds. And when she smiles while doing that nose crinkle, it makes me go so crazy. I love how she doesn’t try hard to impress anybody but herself. She’s it. She’s the one for me.”   
“Wow, Carlin. You got it bad.” She chuckles while giving me a hug.   
“Let’s go shopping for the ring; I saw this cute little boutique in Olympic village. But we can’t be seen by Ashley or else she’ll know what’s up.”   
“OOOH! We’ll call it Operation O.R.G.A.S.M! On Route to Get Ashley & Spencer Married!”   
“Wait, then shouldn’t it be..”   
“Don’t mess with my acronym Spencer! Let me have my moment!”   
Then we both start laughing our butts off and get ready to head out to Olympic Village. 

At the boutique  
“Oh for the love of god, Spencer just pick one.” Alex groans while I stare intently at the two rings in front of me.   
“It has to be the perfect one. I have to make sure she’ll love it.”   
I’m looking at these two gorgeous rings in front of me. One is a 2ct diamond ring encrusted with smaller diamonds on the side with a metal band. The other option is a 2.25 ct diamond ring with small gold veins on the outside of the ring with a small diamond on every end and has a golden band.   
“Fine, let me make it easier for you. Which one says ‘I love you and I wanna marry you’?”   
I take a deep breath and look at both of them.   
“I GOT IT! I’ll take the gold ring please. How much?”  
The British lady smiles and takes a look at the rings, “This will come with a set for the man and the price for both will $5,000. I’m sure you can come back next time to buy it if we still have it in stock.”   
“No, actually, I’d like to buy it now. Cash or check?”   
“Uhh, doesn’t matter.” I can tell she’s surprised that I can afford these rings.   
I flip out my check book and finish the deal. She gives me the red velvet box and I put it in my pocket.   
“So how are you going to propose? Do you have a speech?” Alex asks as we head out the store.   
We start walking down the sidewalk and I think about the question for a moment.   
“I really don’t know, this was only the first step but I do know that I have to say the right thing cause this is in front of millions of people all over the world.”   
“Yeah, but don’t worry, the whole world loves you and Ashley. You guys are literally the hottest couple right now. Have you even checked your twitter yet? They have all these trends about you and….”   
All of a sudden I hear a familiar voice calling me across the street.   
“Spencer!!” Ashley shouts while she’s crossing the street. Stefan and Travis are following right behind her and I feel her jump slightly to kiss me on the lips. I kiss back but unwillingly pull back because of our surroundings.   
“What are you doing here? I thought you had practice?” she asks  
I forget to answer her question as I’m looking at her. My baby has the hottest outfit right now and a 4 day dry spell isn’t helping at all.   
“Hellooo? Spencer?”   
“Oh, umm we got out early so I decided to go with Alex to this boutique so she can get her mom a necklace.” I quickly reply to cover any suspicion.  
“Really? Can I see it Alex?”   
Alex and I just stare at each other speechless.   
“Uhh, I’ll show you later, it’s gift wrapped really well and I don’t wanna mess it up. Hey, It’s around 12, I’m gonna start heading back to the hotel.” Alex stutters while slowly walking away.   
“Bye!!” Stefan and Trevor shout out.   
“So Spencer, want to eat lunch with us?” Trevor asks. I know he’s trying to get close to me since we’re starting to hangout more.   
“Sure. What are you guys planning to eat?”  
“Indian food. Trevor says he knows the best one around here.” Stefan adds in.   
“Yay! Double date! Spence, I’m so glad we ran into you. I was a total third wheel here and they made out at every possible corner and bench.” My baby starts to complain.   
I grab her waist and pull her into me.   
“Well too bad for them cause now we’re gonna make out in every single space possible.”   
I lean down to kiss her on those lips that I love so much. I can feel her hands wrap around my neck to get more contact. Our tongues are dancing with each other and we’re totally oblivious to the world around us and go to a full on make-out session.   
A loud cough makes us pull away from each other. But knowing Ashley, she does the thing that I love most. She bites on my bottom lip and pulls it hard just to give me a little tease. Our foreheads are leaning against each other and run my nose against hers. I wish I can marry her now; I can’t wait until she says yes and I get to call her my fiancé in front of everybody.   
“Let’s should go, Stefan and Travis are getting impatient.” Ashley says in somewhat of a whisper.   
All I can do is nod and break away from her. Already missing her body contact, I quickly intertwine our hands and walk side by side next to Stefan and Travis. I pull both our hands up and kiss her hand and lean towards her ear.   
“I love you” I whisper and give her side forehead a soft kiss.   
She turns to me and gives me the smile I love most.   
After eating the best Indian food ever, Ashley and I head back to our hotel room. By the time we hit the front of our hotel room door; I push her against the door and lock my lips with hers.   
“Spence, open the door” she commands as she starts to unbuckle my pants.   
I finally manage to open the door and we stumble inside. The minute the door closes I push her against the door again. While we pull away for air, we take off as much clothing as possible. I lift her legs and wrap around my waist. Her hands are in my hair and scratching my scalp. I place her on the bed and quickly kick my pants off and I’m left with a sports bra and underwear. I slide her black tights off and I’m instantly more turned on once I notice she wasn’t wearing any underwear.   
She crawls backwards as I crawl in between her legs. We stare at each other so intently. By the time the back of her head hits the pillow; I swiftly pull my sports bra over my head and look down on her. She’s biting her lip while gazing upon my body. Her hands are slowly outlining my tattoo and my abs. I take both of her hands and put them above her head and lean in to kiss her. As I switch to only holding her wrists with one hand, I assault her neck and tease my way down to where she wants it most.   
“Please Spence…” she moans while her eyes are shut tightly.   
“What do you need?” I whisper hoarsely against her ear.   
“I need you. God, I need you so much. Please just…” before she even finishes, I enter her with two fingers and she was more than ready for this. My fingers were sliding in and out of her so easily. I let go of her wrists and she immediately claws her fingers on my back and wrap her legs around me as tightly as she could. Her moans and screams are ringing throughout our whole room; there’s no way our hotel neighbors can’t hear this.   
“Baby, you feel so good. You’re squeezing my fingers so tightly.”   
All I can get from her is, “Faster…and harder….”   
To her command, I insert a third finger and thrust twice the speed I was earlier.   
“Babe, I’m gonna come…”   
I start attacking her collarbone with my lips and curl up to her g-spot with every thrust. Her breathing is getting more labored and her lower abs start to tighten.   
“SPEEENCEE” she calls out as I keep pumping in her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.   
We slow our pace down and I pull out of her while falling next to her. The room is quiet and we’re laying there catching our breaths. She rolls on top of me as we gradually deepen our kiss.   
“4 days of no sex was totally worth it for this.”   
“God, you’re such a horn dog, Spence. You’re lucky you have” she softly kisses my lips “this” she makes her way down my body and sucks on my left nipple “this”, she sucks on my right “this”, the lower she gets, the more labored my breathing gets. The anticipation is killing me. She licks starting from my bellybutton and drags her tongue down right on top of my mound, “and this” she says before she does that thing with her tongue that I love so much.   
God, I can’t believe I lasted 4 days of missing this.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ashley’s POV  
I haven’t seen Spencer since our last sex escapade. Well, I have seen her, but she’s so busy with training and interviews, it’s kind of difficult to have some alone time with her. Every time we actually do have time together, I always end up massaging her sore muscles. It’s around 8pm and Spencer isn’t back yet. I’m laying in bed in an over sized USC shirt with my hair ties up loosely shopping online and on Tumblr. Recently, all the pictures I see on Tumblr are usually Spencer or I. I always get amazed with how many pictures they get of us together or by ourselves.   
My stomach quickly gets butterflies as I hear the door beep. Spencer walks through exhausted as usual and flops on the carpet and covers her eyes with one arm. I slowly walk over to her and sit on her waist. I slide her shirt up and start massaging her lower abs.   
“Baby, that feels so good right now. Words can’t even explain how great it feels” she moans out while she takes off her shirt completely.   
I feel a slight blush warm up my face from the sight of the beauty that’s in front of me.  
“Spence, you’ve been working so hard, I’m glad to make you feel this good.” I lie on top of her and just cuddle with her. I feel like I haven’t been this close to her in a long time.   
“I miss you, I miss this” I barely manage to whisper out.   
“I know me too. I’m sorry Ashley. I know I’ve been busy and I feel like I’m neglecting you. I wish I can hangout with you more.”   
“I know…” As I try to stand up she firmly grips the side of my thighs and sits up.   
“Hey, don’t leave. I love you, so so much. Please, don’t be sad and don’t say you aren’t because I know you are. I can see it in your eyes. I promise you that once the Olympics are over, I will spend every minute with you that you will get tired of me.”   
“I just feel like we’re drifting a tiny bit. I mean, Stefan has Travis and you have soccer, what do I have?”   
“Baby, you have me. You’ve always had me. I’m so sorry I’ve made you feel this way…” she starts to tear up because I know how much she hates to see me sad. I lean in and give her small butterfly kisses on her tears and a longing kiss on her lips. We pull away in need of oxygen and lean our foreheads together.   
“I love you Spencer and don’t you ever forget that. Now go take a shower cause you smell like expired sun-block and sweat.” I try to stand up and her grip on my thighs gets tighter. She gives me a smirk that has given me butterflies since the first time we met.  
“Why don’t you shower with me?” she asks huskily while her lips are attached to my pulse point.   
“hmmm…I don’t know, I’m waiting for this certain blonde to..” I’m quickly cut off with her lips attacking mines. She hoists us up and walks us over to the restroom and places me on the counter.   
“You talk too much. I’m horny, you’re horny, let’s have sex.”   
By this time my shirt is taken off and she’s standing in front of me only in her underwear. She stares at me with so much lust in her eyes.   
“God, you are so fucking sexy” she manages to say while giving mean intense stare. I pull her into me and we kiss with so much passion. We walk into the shower and turn the heat of the water really high. The steam is flowing out of the glass door and I’m being pushed up against the hot tile wall.   
No words are spoken. Everything we’re doing is so raw. We both needed this.   
My legs are tightly wrapped around her waist and my nails are digging into her back. She’s thrusting 3 fingers inside of me as she’s roughly giving me love bites on my neck. All I can do is moan and call out her name. My brain is in a daze and I can’t seem to focus at anything but her name. She puts me down and goes on her knees. She lifts my legs again and places them on her shoulder. Without any anticipation, she dives in not to tease me, but to please me. Her tongue is swirling around my clit and every so often giving it a little bite. As she does that thing with her tongue, her fingers are penetrating upward into my body. My hands are pulling her hair trying to get her closer to me as I feel myself getting extremely close. Pulling out her fingers to my dislike, she replaces it with her tongue. I’m practically riding her face as an animal sound rips from the back of my throat. She gradually slows down her tongue movements and kisses up my heaving body.   
We have a slow make out session under the shower head as we let the hot water cascade on us. We finally have the power to let go and actually take a nice shower before going to bed completely satisfied.   
Spencer is laying on her tummy with only underwear on, as I sit on her back with lace underwear and a tight cami. I’m massaging her back, feeling all knots her back has in the most uncomfortable places. I kiss her shoulder blades as she winces a little. I may have gotten a bit rough in the restroom, so there are claw marks on them.   
“Baby, I’m tired, let’s go to sleep.”   
I roll of her back and snuggle into her strong arms. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps her arm around my shoulders. She kisses the top of my head softly.   
“I love you Ashley Davies Carlin.” At that moment I can feel the butterflies in my stomach soon turn into hummingbird fighting their way out. I kiss her cheek before saying,   
“I love you too, Spencer Carlin Davies.”   
The slow breathing and steady heartbeat of Spencer puts me to sleep as I feel safe in her arms.

I feel strong arms around my waist and a pair of eyes staring at the back of my head. I twist my body to see my sexy girlfriend only to see her staring at me.   
“You’re right. Staring at people sleeping is really creepy.”   
I can’t help but give a small yawn and rub my eyes before I stretch out and snuggle next to Spencer’s body.   
“I can’t help it, you’re so beautiful.”   
“Babe, you’re making me blush..” I try to hide my face into her chest. She lifts my chin to face her and leans down to give me a soft kiss.   
“Go out to dinner with me tonight.”   
“Are you sure you’re not busy? I don’t want you to give up stuff for me”   
“Ash, baby, will you go on a date with me or not?” she starts to roll on top of me and settles in between my legs. I instantly feel wet when I realize she’s not wearing a shirt. I can’t help but moan a bit. I feel her hands slowly massaging up my body and land on my boobs to tease my nipples. Her tongue is making a path from my collar bone to my ear lobe and husks out, “Well?”   
“Umm….yessss…” I moan out while her 2 fingers insert me with ease.   
“God Ash, you feel so good.”   
She knows how much it turns me on when she talks dirty to me. I open my legs wider to give her more access and move my hips as she thrusts vigorously into me.   
“Spence, I’m gonna come… soon…”   
She then starts to rub my clit with her thumb pinches my left nipple. My lower abs contract as I let out a strong moan. She gradually slows down and pulls out of me. She brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks everyone that’s been inside me and leans down to give me a kiss allowing me to taste myself. As Spencer rolls on her back, breathing quite heavily, I straddle her and lightly trace the outline of my name on her lower abs. I run my fingers through my hair and toss it to the side to give me the “just got fucked” hair do that Spencer loves so much. Her eyes are dangerously staring at my breasts and I bit my lower lip to suppress a moan I wished she didn’t hear.   
As the small moan comes out of my lips, Spencer sits up kisses me roughly before giving full attention to my breasts.   
“Spence, we need to get out of bed…” surprised I actually suggest such a thing.   
“No.” Her lips attack my neck.   
I grind into her receiving a very sexy moan. I push her back down and place my lips near her ears.   
“This whole time you’ve been pleasing me and now you get your reward for making me so. Fucking. Wet.” Emphasizing every last word.   
I slowly drag my tongue down to her collar bone and stop at the middle of her boobs. If you guys didn’t know, Spencer is flat chested and I freaking love it. She’s never been self-conscious about it and always brags how she doesn’t have to wear a bra most of the time. I, for a fact don’t give a shit, cause she’s hot the way she is.   
Back to her body, I take each nipple with my mouth and tug it roughly.   
“Baby, if you don’t fuck me right now, I swear to god..”   
“Who are you swearing too?”   
I’m staring up at her eyes while I smell her strong arousal. Her scent is so intoxicating and her taste is even better. Without hesitation, I dive in and take one long lick along her slit, gaining an arching Spencer gripping our sheets tightly. I take my hand push her down as I go back in for some more. First, I make sure I lick everything except her clit but that plan immediately falters when her fingers grip my hair and push me to her over sensitive bud. I suck on it, while I use both of my hands to massage her breasts. In a matter of seconds I have Spencer terrifyingly arching her back, enough to snap her spine into 2, and a loud call of my name being shouted at the top of her lungs. I crawl up to her body while both of us are still trying to catch out breath.   
“Ash, how are you so good at that?”   
“It’s a Davies thing” I giggle.   
We lay in each others arms before Spencer starts talking.   
“So today’s plan for you is this: You will spend the afternoon with Stefan, alone. You guys will tour everywhere, shop everywhere, eat anywhere, and I will pay. Then, Stefan will take you back here safely around 6 and that is all you need to know for now.”   
“Wait, what? How did you already plan this out?”   
“Don’t question me Ash, I have my ways. Now get your sexy ass ready for your play date with Stefan cause we all know how he hates on other being late.”   
I take this moment and just stare at her deep cerulean eyes. Her blonde hair is messy with JBF (just been fucked) hairstyle. Her skin smells of sex and cologne.   
“What?”   
“I love you so much, Spence” she leans down to kiss my forehead before taking my lips with hers. This moment was so nice, it’s what I always looked forward too in the mornings.   
We eventually had to get out of bed and get ready for the day. I ended up wearing rippled jeans from Hollister, a tight rock band t-shirt that’s cut off on top of my belly button, red toms, and one of Spencer’s Diamond snap back. My hair is in its natural state and my make up is as simple as it gets. I finally step out of the bathroom and notice Spencer who’s fixing her practice uniform while her eyes are fixed on mine.   
“You look gorgeous.”   
I step into her arms cuddle into her neck. I pull back slowly and look up to her,   
“Thanks Spence” I say while trying to hide my blush.   
My chin gets lifted and is greeted with her very soft lips. I can’t help but moan into her mouth as she licks my lips for entrance which I easily allow.   
A loud bang makes us jump apart and laugh because we both know who it is.   
“I’m sorry Stefan for making you wait! I’ll be out in the sec!”   
“IF YOU WERE SORRY, YOU WOULD’VE BEEN IN THE LOBBY 10 MINUTES AGO!” is what I receive from a very angry gay man.   
“You better hurry, I don’t wanna test his temper” she says while giggling.   
“Bye Spence, I’ll see you later.” I give her a quick peck on her lips before I head out. 

6:00pm  
“Bye sweetie cakes!” Stefan shouts before going down the hallway.   
Man, am I exhausted. Stefan and I basically did no touring and 100% shopping. I’ve never shopped so much in my life, well except for Black Friday, that’s a girl’s day for extreme shopping. I think I bought a whole new wardrobe. I know for a fact that the new lingerie set I bought will make Spencer happy and a Marc Jacobs I bought her with my own money so she doesn’t know. I also got it engraved saying, “My heart belongs to you forever, Ashley”   
After settling all my shopping bags to the floor, someone knocks on my door.   
It’s Hope.   
“Hey, what’s up?” I ask making room opening the door wide enough for her to enter.   
She’s holding 2 boxes in her arms and she’s smiling too happily at me.   
“This is for you. You have 2 hours to get ready before Alex picks you up and I am here to help you with make up and hair.” She says proudly.   
I take the biggest box from her arms and open it, there’s a card and I flip open to read it.   
To who holds my heart,   
I love you. I hope you like what I bought you and I can’t wait to see it on you tonight. I’ll be waiting.   
Spencer  
I unwrap the tissue paper and I hold up a black fitting peplum dress. It has plunge line that stops a couple inches above my belly button. I look in the small box and I pull out a pair of Christian Louboutin Black suede pumps that I’ve been eyeing since they came out. They’re limited edition because the felt inside are soft heart plushes and the platform is fire truck red with a single heart in the middle.   
“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” I scream out to Hope.   
All she is doing is grinning back while I spaz about my new favorite heels.   
After 2 hours of getting ready, I’m smooth and trimmed out. Hope helped me do my make up and hair which completes my sexy outfit for tonight. I stand in front of the mirror and realize I don’t have any jewelry.   
“Don’t worry about that, this problem will be fixed in 2 seconds.”   
She exits the door and Alex comes in a black velvet box.   
“Ashley, you look very beautiful” she says before opening the velvet box.   
Inside contains a ruby necklace with matching ruby stud earrings. I’m so shocked that I stare at them for the longest time.  
“You know they’re yours right?” Alex says before she places it down and puts the necklace for me. I reach for the stud earrings and put them on as well.   
“Alright, we better get going.” She says while opening the door for me. As we walk down the hall way, I pry Alex with questions about today’s events. All I receive is a smile and a door opened for me. I step inside and Abby is sitting in there with a bottle of champagne.   
“Wow, Ashley, you look stunning.”   
“Thanks” is all I can reply before taking the drink from her.   
Our limo stops and Abby gets out and holds the door open for me. I realize we’re in an airport and in front of me is a small jet plane with Rapinoe waiting at the bottom of the stairs.   
“Beautiful as always, Ashley”   
All I can do is smile at her while stepping inside. Rapinoe steps in also and takes a seat in front of me.   
“We’ll be there in 30 minutes” is all she can say before the jet plane flies off.   
After anxiously waiting in the plane, I step off and Travis is waiting for me next to another limo. He opens the door and closes it after stepping in.   
“We’ll arrive at your final destination in 15 minutes.”   
The long, grueling 15 minutes passed and the Eiffel Tower is in front of me. Travis sets out his elbow and I grab it as he walks me inside and takes me to the top floor. Before the doors open, Travis looks at me.   
“You’re the luckiest girl in the world” is all he whispers before the doors open.   
In front of me is Spencer holding a bouquet of colorful roses while dressed in tight black leather pants, a red blazer, a white plane shirt, and some black suede chukkah shoes.   
I step out of the elevator and stare at each other which felt like an eternity.   
“You look so amazingly stunning” she barely manages to say after giving me the infamous Carlin grin.   
I walk towards her and smell the flowers she’s holding.   
“Happy 3rd Anniversary, baby”   
I look up to her and kiss her softly.   
“You remembered” I say while I feel myself start tearing up.  
“Of course I did, I thank the universe, God, Buddha, whoever, that I met you today.”   
“I love you, Spence”  
“I love you too. Let me put these flowers away for you.”   
She hands them to a waiter and brings us to a secluded area near the railing. The table is set up with one rose, cold champagne, and a 2 man orchestra playing sweet sounds. She pulls out the chair for me and pushes the chair in for me before taking her own seat. I immediately get butterflies when her hand reaches mine and her eyes are shining brightly because of the full moon tonight. I look up and stare at all the stars dazzling next to moon.  
“It’s so breathtaking”   
“I know” she says while I look back at her. Her eyes are set on me and give me a stare that practically says, ‘you look so fucking hot right now and I wanna make you scream my name out’ stare. I get a small chill in my back.   
“Are you cold?”   
“Umm…yea.” I blush hoping she wouldn’t catch it but knowing Spencer, she could read me like a book.   
A dirty blonde waiter approaches us and asks something in France. I’m about to open my mouth to say that we don’t speak French but before I can, Spence answers it in French and the waiter comes back with 2 plates. He sets it down and it’s medium rare steak, just like how I eat it, with a side of sautéed string beans and fried potato fritters.   
“Since when do you speak French?”   
“Since the French ladies come calling after me.”   
“That ego of yours is getting out of hand, I hope you’re just kidding with me.” I reply softly.   
“Baby, you’re the only one I have my eyes set out on. No French, Italian, British, American girl can distract me from you.” She grabs my hand and kisses it.   
The dinner goes by and it was just great. Everything was so perfect. Especially when Spencer asked me to dance under the moon light while the little orchestra played. We’re in the limo on our way back to the hotel and it’s around 2am. I’m snuggled into her arms while she’s humming softly so I feel the vibrations on her chest. I slightly doze off but feel a strong pair of arms carry me somewhere. I hear the bathroom door click and I sit up taking my dress and accessories off. I quickly change into the lingerie that I bought earlier, tousle my hair just the way she likes it, leave my heels on, and lay on the bed for her return.   
The bathroom door finally unlocks and she steps out with a shocked expression. I see her visibly swallow while savoring on my body.   
I walk towards a speechless Spencer and whisper huskily in her ear.   
“Happy 3rd Anniversary, babe.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Spencer’s POV 

I stand beside my team mates on the purple stand. Our necks are hung with a purple velvet and gold medal at the end. The audience of 120k cheering USA continuously as the whole team is smiling brightly and waving to everyone. Although I’ve gotten my gold medal, there’s only one thing to do, I look towards Alex and give her nod. A man is guiding Ashley towards me and a woman hands me a mic. The whole stadium has gone quiet in a matter of seconds. I step down and take Ashley’s hands into mines, making her face me. Her expression is full of curiosity and looks at me  
“Spence, what’s…”   
I get on one knee and look up to her.   
“Ashley Davies, there’s not a day that goes by that I don’t thank the universe for allowing me to meet you. You make me happier everyday and when you’re not by my side I feel nothing at all, as if someone had taken the life out of me. I love your smile, your laugh, and the way you always make me feel when we’re together. I don’t think I can live without you. So baby, marry me. I will spend the rest of my life to please you and make you happy. I love you Ashley Marie Davies. Say yes, say you’ll be my wife.”   
I let go of her hands for a moment and get the black velvet box that Alex hands me. I open it towards Ashley to show her the 2.25 ct gold band ring. She’s wiping away her tears and smiling so brightly at me.   
“Yes.”   
I take the ring and place it on her left ring finger. She pulls me up and kisses me so passionately. There was no rush, she is mine forever.   
The whole stadium is cheering louder than before and some of my team mates were crying.   
“I love you so much Spencer.”   
Her tears are running down her face and she’s hugging me so tightly. We stand there as everyone starts to take their family on the field and celebrate for their gold medals. But all I can feel is Ashley in my arms, how it should be. She’s my family, my soul mate, and the reason my heart beats.   
Back at the hotel room  
Ashley is straddling me half naked and currently rubbing the grooves of my abs. I can’t help but slide down my hands to grab her ass releasing a moan from her mouth.   
“I can’t believe I’m finally gonna be Ashley Davies Carlin.” She whispers into my lips.   
I roll us around and settle between her legs. I swiftly remove my jersey ad start nipping on her neck. I lick the shell of her ear  
“Well believe it, Ashley Davies Carlin and you deserve it. You gave me everything; this is at least what I can do for you.” I whisper huskily.   
I unclasp her bra and throw it somewhere in the vicinity and make my attack on her perfect breasts. I suck on each nipple like my life depends on it. Her strong grip on the back of my head says she likes it too.   
“I guess….I should start giving you more stuff if you’re gonna pull of publicity stunts like that.” She barely moans out as I place soft butterfly kisses down the valley of her breast all the way under her navel.   
“Spencer…please…” she begs me with the voice that I love.   
“What do you want, baby?”   
I blatantly lick the length of her pussy with my flat tongue through her soaked panties, barely tasting my favorite flavor. Her moan vibrates from her throat and echoes throughout the whole room as her breathing becomes uneven.   
“Spence…please…inside…now” she commands me while gripping the sheets.   
I finally give in and pull down her lacey underwear. I suck the inside of her thigh and receive a growl and a stronger grip on the back of my head.   
“Baby, I want to enjoy this” I respond sniffing her intoxicating scent.   
“I swear to god if you don’t….”   
I cut her off with my tongue lapping inside her.   
“YESSSSS” she moans. Her back arches and hips riding my tongue. I place both of my hands flat on her lower abs as she continues to ride my tongue faster. My nose is rubbing against her clit every so often and with each clash, my name is shouted out above me. As I look up to see her face, I notice she’s staring back at me with her brown orbs filled with lust. I feel her instantly get wetter and bucking her hips more wildly.   
“Yes, Spence! Right there…I’m gonna cum…”   
I keep doing what I’m told and my tongue suddenly feels like its being sucked in. I keep licking her juice to help her ride out her ongoing orgasm. I take my sore tongue out of her and quickly latch my tongue on her swollen clit. I swirl around it and slightly grazing my teeth against it.   
“SPENCER!!!” her grip intensifies and I feel juices hitting my chin.   
As her second orgasm makes her toes curl, I leave lips attached to her engorged nub and slowly insert two fingers into her wet pussy.   
“Fuck…Spence… I…” before she can finish her sentence I add my third finger and create a steady pace inside her. I curl my fingers within every thrust, hitting that spot that makes her tighter every time I push inside her.   
“Yes, right there, keep going babe, I’m so close” soon after, she climaxes again.   
I softly pull away from her very sensitive pussy and crawl up to her. I kiss her softly and land next to her. She languidly snuggles into me and drapes her arm over my stomach.   
“You are going to be the death of me.” She breathes out heavily into my ears.   
I can’t help but get butterflies in my stomach and feel my face heat up a little.   
“Well, we can’t have that, can we? I need to marry you first.” I reply to an exhausted fiancé.  
“Just give me 10 minutes.” She whispers softly.   
“I love you.” I kiss the top of her forehead and feel her breathing even out against my chest.   
After a couple of minutes I slowly remove myself from her and walk towards the bathroom for a much needed shower. The hot water soothes me and I just feel so happy, like I’ve reached enlightenment. I’ve got the girl of my dreams, I have my dream, and I have friends who love me for who I am. I step out and change into my pink American Eagle boxer briefs that Ash got me cause she said they’re extremely adorable and a white tank. I quickly dry my hair and walk back to my fiancé. I slowly slide in to the adorable brunette and surprisingly she snuggles into me and starts to wipe her eyes.   
“Hey, you smell clean” she says with a raspy voice and starts to drag her nails across my lower abs like how I love it.   
“I just took a shower.” I pause a minute before hugging her a bit tighter. I kiss the tope of her forehead before continuing. “Ash, I am so happy right now. Words can’t even describe how I feel at this moment. I love you so much. Thank you for making me so happy.” I say all at once.   
Her hand stops playing on my stomach and instead lies flatly against it. I can feel her smile before she starts her rant.   
“Thank god it’s not one sided. You aren’t the only one feeling all of that. I can’t even describe to people how good it feels to know that I already met the love of my life. I feel sad for others because they’re searching for their other half and they don’t get to experience what we get too. I know people might say that we’re too young but I think of it as experiencing true love longer than others. Some people wait for decades and we don’t. I love you Spence. Thank YOU for making me happy.” She coos into my ear.   
I lift her chin up and kiss her softly. We smile into our kisses knowing fully that this is just the beginning of our adventure together. Ashley turns her body around and pulls my arm with her and places it on her stomach while our fingers our interlocked with each other. I smile because I know how much she loves me being the big spoon. Seconds pass before both of us fall into slumber.   
I slowly wake up and feel a sensation below my waist. I lift up my blanket to see Ash licking her up and down the length of my slit.   
“Good morning to you” I say groggily.   
She looks up and gives me a wink before pulling down the covers again. I love it when she does this. She doesn’t want me to see what she might do so it’s all a moment of surprise and a total turn on. I lean my head back to my pillow again and let everything take over. I can feel her tongue swirling around my clit and her hands sliding up and down the inside of my thigh. All of a sudden, I feel her insert 2 fingers inside and pumping furiously into me.   
“FUCK! ASSHH!” I shout out and instantly grab a tight hold on the sheets and arch my back before a small hand pushes me back down from a quick high. She gives me a steady pace to accustom before curling her fingers to that one spot and gently biting on my clit.   
“YESSS!” I moan out. “That’s it baby, fuck me!”   
A wave soon washes over me and a smaller one after Ash stayed below to ‘clean me up’. She climbs up from below with a satisfied smile and glistening chin. I grab the sides of her face and start to lick her chin, briefly tasting myself before kissing her deeply. I roll her on her back before she grants me opening for her tongue. Our make out session soon becomes heated and we pull away with an urgent need for air. I plop down next to her and she straddles me to lay her head against my chest.   
“I’m excited about our wedding. I can’t wait.” She confesses.   
“Me too, but we have to settle a date already with my soccer and all. I’m sorry that soccer always has to do something about our schedule and as much as I love it, I love you more but Peterovoch talked to me and I’m kind of automatically in USWNT since I was part of the US Team so that means after a month, I go on the victory tour for 2 months and a week off every month then a 2 month break before I have to travel with the team. She gave me a contract to sign and it’s a year contract that gets renewed every year. I know this is big but…” before I could finish Ashley places a heavy kiss on my lips.   
“You over think things too much. Babe, that’s no problem, we’ll get married within this month. Besides, I just want it close family and friends. And I want in on the beach..” she sits up and motions the scenery for me. “I want it all white and black, then we’ll have a white platform where we can get married and then I’ll be wearing a white dress and my bridesmaids will be wearing black dresses and then you’ll be wearing black, looking fancy and your bridesmaids will be wearing white. OMG BABE! I’m so excited!” she shrieks before hopping off of me and calling Stefan.   
I roll to my side and admire my fiancé prancing around while talking to Stefan on the phone for our wedding.   
“Yes Stefan! It’s gonna be fantastic and beautiful. Will you be my Maid of Honor?” she asks and I hear a load shriek on the other side of the phone. Ashley is jumping up and down and tears are forming around her eyes. I shake my head from the sight before me and head towards a very dramatic Ashley. I take her phone and shout “Sorry Stefan but my fiancé and I are gonna have to get ready for the Victory Lunch! See you later!”   
“Speeeence, I was talking to him.” She pouts along with her arms crossing.   
I step within her personal space before unlocking her arms and picking her up forcing her to wrap her legs around my waist. Her head is looking down, preventing me to look into her beautiful light brown eyes that I fascinate about every day.  
“Baby, please look at me…” I beg a little. I see that she’s slowly breaking, “Please….” This time I move my face lower and lock her lips with mine. Her arms finally wrap around my shoulders and she looks up at me with a small smirk.   
“Do you forgive me now?”   
“Yes, I forgive you. And what were you saying about a Victory Lunch?” she asks while scratching the back of my skull.   
I settle back on the back and run my hands along her back dimples and nipping neck wherever my lips reach.   
“Well, since we did win, we’re gonna have a Victory Luncheon at this fancy place and we’re gonna give speeches and stuff like that. No biggie.” I try to continue my attack on her neck but she pushes me down sits up.   
“Oh my goodness, babe, we need to get ready! It’s 9am and the luncheon is probably a formal one and I don’t have any formal dresses and neither do you! SPENCE, this is a serious problem.”   
“Don’t worry, I already got that problem taken care of, Stefan went shopping for us ad he’s coming here any minute now.”   
A loud knock bangs at the door and I already know its Stefan. Ash climbs off of me and runs through the door forgetting that she’s only in underwear and bra. Stefan and Travis are standing there not a bit surprised and walk in with our attire for tonight.   
“Alright, starting off with Spencer, we bought her a Marc Jacobs outfit. It has black drop crotch pants, a slim fit black button up shirt with gold reflective buttons and collar tips, grey heather jacket, and grey chukkahs.” Travis explains and lays my outfit on the bed.   
“Okay, okay, my turn. Ash, you will love this. We bought you the corresponding Marc Jacobs outfit. It covers the chest but has a hole in the back so you’re gonna have to go bra-less. The top half is satin black with a gold reflective waist belt, and the bottom half is grey heather. Your bag is a similar color as the gold and you have black satin heels.” Stefan presents then lays hers next to mine.   
I look at Ash and she’s just jumping up and down and runs towards the couple giving them the biggest bear hug.   
“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” placing kisses on their cheeks.   
I walk towards them and give each one a hug too.   
“Congratulations Spencer, I can’t wait till the wedding.” Travis says before the couple heads out.   
“Ash, use the shower first cause we both know that if we go together, we’ll never get ready.”   
“Always the planner, Mrs. Davies. I’ll see you in a little bit.” She says with a wink before walking away while I stare at her ass disappear into the bathroom.   
“Baby! Are you done yet? It’s almost 1 and the luncheon starts at 1:30!” I shout. I check my outfit in front of the mirror and I’m pleased with the outfit I have on. I roll up the jacket to show off the Marc Jacobs gold watch Ash bought me for our 3rd anniversary and I have my black Ray-Ban eye glasses on to give me a classy look. I hear Ashley’s heels click alongside me and I take a while to catch my breath again. I feel a blush creep up on my face as I check her out. Her dress looks amazing on her ad she just looks stunning.   
“You look so beautiful.” I kiss her and smell her familiar coconut scent.   
“Does my hair look fine?” she asks. I don’t even hesitate to answer, “Baby, your bun looks fantastic. You ready to go?”   
“Yup, let’s head to this luncheon.”   
Once we arrive, we step out of our limo and it feels like we’re on the red carpet. We pose for a few pictures and get interviewed over and over again not just for my first Olympic medal but for Ashley’s engagement ring. We finally arrive inside the luncheon and get placed in out seats. And so, the presentations begin….   
After the Luncheon   
“That was not a luncheon.” Ash says.   
It’s about 6pm and it lasted about 5 hours because of speeches, videos, food, and dancing. We’re walking hand in hand before I notice a little boy standing up and crying in the middle of the street. I look at the end and I see a truck coming really fast. My natural instincts take over me and I let go of Ash’s hand and run to save the boy.   
“SPENCER!” Ash shouts as I run to get him. The trunk honks and swerves to barely avoiding us. I open up my arms to see a blonde little boy crying his hearts out.   
“Hey, are you okay little man?” I ask sweetly.   
He looks up and shakes his head left to right and quickly jumps into my arms. Ash runs across the street and kneels down to kisses me hard before she hits me on the arm.   
“Spencer Dylan Carlin, that was very dangerous and very brave.” She scolds.   
She turns her attention to the blonde little boy curled up into my chest and softly pets his hair. He looks up sadly before speaking, “Are you my new mommy?”   
I was a little speechless so Ashley answers for me.   
“Hey little man, where’s your mommy?”   
“She pushed me out of the car and said she didn’t want me no more and a new mommy will takeme. I waited for her to come back so I stay here.”   
I can feel the tears swell up in my eyes and I look at Ash facing a similar problem. I finally have the courage to speech.   
“What’s your name?”   
“My name is Henry Grant. Are you my mommy?” he asks sweetly.   
I soon see his eyes, the inner ring is light brown, jade, and then blue. It was mesmerizing and adorable. It’s like a combination of me and Ashley’s eyes. His hair was a mix too, it had tints of blonde but also tints of light brown, just like Ashley.   
“Why don’t we go home?” Ash asks.   
I nod and stand up while carrying Henry into my arms. I can’t help but feel a small connection to him. Probably because he looks like a combination of me and Ashley but the fact that his mom just threw him out of the car. I can hear his breathing even out. Once we reach our hotel I wake him up.   
“Hey little man, you awake?”   
He slowly opens his beautiful eyes and smiles at me.   
“Hi mommy! Uh oh…” he says quietly and starts to cry softly again.   
“Henry, what’s wrong?”   
“I made accident in my pants, I sorry mommy. I didn’t mean too.” He cries even harder.   
“Hey, hey, c’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He nods slowly and I stand up again.   
Ashley comes out of the bathroom into some sweats and smiles sadly at us.   
“Ash…” before I can finish I’m cut off.   
“I’m heading to the store real quick to buy Henry some stuff okay?”   
I nod and try to control my emotions for him. She walks a little closer and runs her hand through Henry’s head. He smiles at her and leans more towards her hand, loving the scratching like I do.   
“I’ll be right back, okay Henry?”   
“Okay mama, I’ll wait here with mommy.” He replies.   
I can tell Ashley is a bit surprised by her new title. We had only met him 30 minutes ago and we’re his parents. She smiles softly before heading out. I head towards the bathroom and set him on the counter. I slowly take off his clothes and notice that his clothes are incredibly dirty, he has a little stench, and has some brushings on his legs and cuts and burns on his back. I set the bath tub to a warm temperature and place him in there. His little cry filling the restroom from the pain of his wounds. I look in one of the cupboards and see a boat toy and give it to him. He seems distracted as I start to wash his body, showing more cuts on his back and more bruises on his arm. After I finish him off, he looks a lot cleaner and a lot cuter. His eyes sparkle and smiles every time I call him ‘little man’.   
“Okay, little man, this is gonna hurt a bit but it’ll make everything feel better okay? You have to be strong for me.” I say.   
I dab some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and start to disinfect his cuts. He winces at the pain and starts to tear up a bit.   
“It hurts mommy…” he cries out.   
“I know Henry, but it’ll pass okay? Just a bit more.”   
He nods and Ash comes in with a change of clothes for him. She gasps at the amount of cuts he has and tries to control her tears.   
“Hey handsome, you feeling better?” she asks.   
Once he hears her voice he immediately forgets about the pain and smiles brightly at her.   
“I bought you some new clothes, I hope you like Thomas the Choo Choo Train pjs!”   
“Yayyy!” He exclaims, becoming more excited for his clothes.   
After we change him, Ash takes him to our bed while I go in and change into my pj’s. I cry for a bit in the restroom. What am I gonna do with him? His mom pushed him out of the car and into the middle of the street so this lady is crazy. So that means I have to call the police and tell them all the information then he gets sent in for adoption. What if his adoptive parents are horrible to him? God, this is just so fucked up.   
I finally walk out to see Henry cuddled up to Ashley’s side. She’s scratching the back of his head, which probably explains why he knocked out so quickly. I slide into bed and just stare into each other.   
“You know, he looks kinda like how our kid would look like.” She says softly.   
“I was thinking that too. Listen, Ash, we need to contact the police and stuff. I know this sounds crazy but I want to keep him. I know we’re young but he deserves to be happy and I believe we can make him happy. We don’t really know him but I feel like I already have a connection with him.”   
“You wanna know what he told me right now?”   
“What?”   
“He told me that he wants to stay with us forever because he’s excited to live with his mommy and mama.” She tells me while spilling out some tears. I reach over and wipe them before place a small kiss on her lips.   
“We’ll figure this out, Ash. We always do.”   
We lie back down and look at the cutest little boy sleeping soundly between us. I brush my hair through his soft dirty blonde hair and his forehead before snuggling into Ashley more. She smiles at this little action kisses him as well. We link our hands before we finally end this hectic day.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Ashley’s POV 

A small giggle awakens me and soft small hands play with my shirt. I open my eyes to be greeted with the most adorable pair of colored eyes, other than Spencer’s of course. As I look into them, I notice that the inner layer is light brown like mine, soon jade, and then mixed with Spencer’s deep blue. I smile at him and place him on my tummy as he giggles at me goofily.   
“Hey handsome, you feeling better?”   
He smiles and nods at me, and then I notice that he has a small dimple on his right cheek and I can’t help but swoon at him. This little guy is gonna be a heartbreaker.   
“Good mornin’ mama.” He whispers quietly and leans in to give me a little kiss.   
I’m a bit shocked by his little action but lean in to his small kiss. He sits straight back up and stares at me again.   
“You are so adorable.” I confess earning another cute giggle.   
“Tanks you, mama”   
“You don’t have to call me mama, my name is Ashley Davies and that sleeping beauty right there is Spencer Carlin.” I respond while we play with each others fingers.   
“But you’re my mama and she my mommy” he says with small tears building up in his eyes.   
I sit up immediately and hug him as tight as I could.   
“You’re right handsome, I’m your mama and she’s your mommy.”  
I lean back a little and scratch the back of his head. I notice that his eyes are closed and he has a satisfying smile, the same exact expression Spencer gets when I do the same thing to her.   
“Why don’t we wake mommy up and then get breakfast all together?” I ask.   
He immediately wiggles out of my arms and crawls on top of Spencer.   
“Mommmy!! Wake up! Mama says we can get breakfast! Mommy!” he starts to shout as Spencer mumbles something incoherent.   
When she finally opens her eyes, Henry stops fidgeting on top of her and just gives her a big hug.   
“Good mornin’ mommy” he mumbles into her chest before giving her a light kiss on her chin.   
She rubs his back before responding into his hair.   
“Good morning to you too little man, so what’s this about mama taking us out for breakfast?” she looks at me with a small smirk on her lips.   
“Well we weren’t gonna wait all morning for you to wake up and besides we’re hungry, isn’t that right handsome?”   
I receive a rather quick nod from him and he starts giggling again.   
“Alright then, sounds like a plan, why don’t we get ready and then head down for food.”   
Henry jumps out of Spencer’s way and jumps out the bed. Before I turn to the same, a grip pulls me back. Suddenly, a pair of soft lips captivates me.   
“Hey baby, call Travis and ask him about the adoption system here in UK and also the citizenship. I want to take Henry back home with us.” She whispers into my lips.   
I nod and take her lower lip between my teeth, earning a low moan from her.   
“Mommy! I hungry! Hurry!” the little dirty blonde shouts while tugging at her leg.   
“Okay, okay, sorry baby, you heard the little man.”   
I laugh at her little plead.   
“Go get ready, I’m gonna make the call.”   
The two blondes walk away from me and head towards the bathroom to get ready. Meanwhile, I reach over to get my IPhone 4s and immediately call Travis.   
“Hello?”   
“Hey Travis, sorry to call you early in the morning but I have some questions.”   
“It’s alright honey, anytime.”   
“So long story short, Spencer saved this little boy, Henry, from getting hit buy a truck and after she saved him he asked if she was his new mommy but we never answered. He told us his mom just kicked him out of the car in the middle of the street and he just stood there waiting. We took him back to the room and cleaned him up and it’s so bad Travis” my voice starts to crack as I replay the events in my head “he has cuts and bruises everywhere. I got him some clothes and stuff, and he looks like he’s about 3 years old and he doesn’t use any diapers and stuff. So what Spencer and I were wondering was what are the adoption laws here in Britain and citizenship? Cause we plan to adopt him and take him home with us.” I explain.  
“Wow, that’s a lot for one night. Well as far as I’m concerned, the adoption laws are the same here as they are in the U.S., also, as for citizenship I can help you with that, I am a lawyer, you know.”   
“Really? Thank you so much Travis!” I shout into the phone.   
“No problem, just bring him to the police station and make sure to explain everything to them and tell them your lawyer is from Reed & Reed Firm and your lawyer’s name is Travis McCormick.”   
“I can’t even explain how thankful I am! Thank you so much!” I start jumping on my legs a little. I will seriously do anything in my power to do whatever it takes to adopt Henry.   
“Well, it’s the least I can do. You brought me Stefan and this is the only way I can pay you back. Have fun with the little boy, okay? I just hope that you get to adopt him. He might have family and such so lets not get our hopes too high.”   
I sigh deeply knowing the other possibilities.   
“I know, but Travis, you have to look at him. He looks like me and Spencer’s son if it was biologically possible. You know what, why don’t you stop by our room around lunch and we’ll show him to you”   
“Sounds great. I’m really happy for him, I hope everything goes well. See ya later.”   
“Bye Stefan!”   
The other line soon goes dead and a bunch of laughing enters the room. The two mint-smelling blondes walk in hand-in-hand laughing harder by each step.   
“Hey, what’s so funny, you two?”   
Henry runs into my arms and puts his arms up to be picked up. He immediately jumps on my lap and snuggles his head to my chest.   
“Mommy say that you snore like a bear but I told her no cause I sleep next to you last night!” he exclaims.   
“That’s right handsome, you tell your mommy that.” I kiss him on his little button nose “Why don’t you and mommy get dressed while I go to the bathroom and freshen up?”   
“Okay mama” he rolls off of me.   
I follow suit and turn to Spencer, circling my arms around her neck and her arms around my waist.   
“You need to stop telling this cute little man lies.” I say, rubbing my nose along hers.   
“You need to stop looking so sexy in the morning” she takes my lips with hers and deepens the kiss a bit.   
“Nice save, Carlin” I reply before getting a pair of small arms hugging both of our legs. Spencer lets go of my waist and picks up Henry.   
“And you and I need to get dressed! Let’s see what mama bought you to wear.”   
“Yay, I excited mama.” Clapping his small hands together.   
As I freshen up in the restroom, I take in all what’s happening. Everything is happening so fast but I can’t help smile. This little boy who’s probably been abused greatly is smiling so brightly because he thinks we’re his parents. How could a parent leave their child in the middle of the road? This adorable, cute boy who has done nothing bad to the world. I just don’t understand but some part of me thanks the universe for bringing him to us, so we can show him what it actually feels like to be in a family.   
I finally finish dressing up, I’m impressed with my outfit of the day: a teal summer dress that has a brown belt, my hair messily braided to the side, brown suede flats and a salmon pink bag. When I exit the bathroom I see Spencer and Henry dressed up and ready to go. Spencer is wearing brown skinny jeans, white shirt, grey beanie, and black vans. I can’t help but laugh cause I bought Henry a similar outfit as well, in his size. He’s wearing a beanie that is over sized for him, which I suspect is Spencer’s.   
“You guys are so cute! Henry, why don’t you wear the sweater in the bag, I don’t want you to get sick if it rains.” I suggest.   
“But mommy not wearing it.”   
“Hmm, how about I look at your sweater and see if I have the same one?” Spencer offers.  
In the bag, Henry pulls out a maroon zip up hoodie and puts it on.   
Spencer walks into the closet and pulls out a similar maroon zip up hoodie and puts it on as well which causes Henry to smile at their matching attire.   
“Alright, let’s go, I’m starving!” I say “You guys have everything?”   
They nod and we head out the door. While we walk, Henry holds both of our hands tightly and we all make our way to the breakfast café.   
At the Breakfast Café   
“And what would you like to order, buddy?” the red-head lady asks him.   
“I want….what mommy is havin!”   
“Okay, so that’s 2 Breakfast plates and 1 order of fruit yogurt. I will be right back with you food.”   
I look at him and he’s fascinated with his surroundings, watching people, listening to sounds, and feeling the objects on the table. I smile at his little curious mind.   
“Henry, did your other mommy not let you eat some foods cause it would make you sick?” I ask, worried about any food allergies.   
“No, she let me eat anytin but she don’t feed me a lot.” He responds, currently fascinated with his coloring for the children’s menu.   
“Okay then.” I reach over and scratch the back of his head and he starts to hum softly while leaning back against my movement.   
“So baby, what did Travis say?”   
“Well after talking to him, I found out he’s a lawyer of a big hot shot law firm and he explained to me that the laws in U.S. also apply here. And we have to go to the police station to report him and stuff. He also says there’s a possibility he has family members and can’t adopt him. But I told him of our intentions of adoption and brining him back with us. I just want you to know babe, that I fully support this and I will fight my hardest to keep him.” I answer back.   
Her hand reaches over and interlocks our fingers before bringing it to her lips to kiss.   
“Thank you so much baby.”   
“Alright, here is your 2 breakfast plates and 1 fruit yogurt” she says and places the food in front of us. “If you have any questions, I will be right over there”   
I nod to her for acknowledgement.   
“Wooow, mama, this is a lot.” He exclaims loudly.   
“I know little man, you don’t have to finish it, just ask your mommy to finish it for you when you’re full, okay?”   
“Okay mama.” He replies.   
At the Police Station  
“So you’re meaning to tell me that this little boy was left out in the open and almost hit with a truck but your fiancé, Spencer, saved him?” the bald man with a big mustache asked.   
“Yes, Officer Langley. We have no idea who the parent is. Spencer and I already have a lawyer for this whole situation cause we want to fight for him. This little boy thinks we are his mommies and unbelievably, in the course of one day, we have fallen for him too. So whatever you have to throw at us, we’ll fight it.” I answer with a stern voice.   
“Alright, well, if you all can just wait in this room, we will call your lawyer and pull up some files on him. I may have seemed to gone off the wrong foot here, Miss Davies, but I thoroughly respect your decision on this.” He musters out in a heavy British accent.   
I walk back to the main entrance and notice Henry sitting on Spencer’s lap. As I walk closer I hear Spencer talking about her love for soccer, describing every single amazing goal she had shot to the worst pain during practice. But at the end of it she finished it strong, “It’s gonna hurt but you do the best you can for something that you love.” She finishes explaining to him.   
“Mommy, I wanna play soccer like you and be good like you.”   
“Don’t worry sweetie, one day you will get there, just work hard.” I say, taking both of them by surprise.   
“Mamaa!” he screams in excitement as he jumps off of her and runs as fast as he can into my arms.   
“So you want to be like a soccer player like mommy?”   
He blushes a little and nods frantically.   
“Did mommy tell you that she has been playing since she was 7?” I ask.   
“Wooww, I 3! Can I play?”   
“Not yet little man, but wait 4 years and you can start.” Spencer says as she leans over to give me a light kiss on the cheek. “So what did Officer Lang-face say?”   
“Officer LangLEY asked us to move to a waiting room, he’s pulling up Henry’s records and said I should call Travis.” I explain.   
“Mama, I in trouble?” the dirty-blonde asks me.   
“No, we’re just checking stuff, okay sweetie?” I reply giving him a kiss on his button nose.   
When we finally arrived in the waiting I immediately called Travis asking him to come here as soon as possible. After what seemed like an eternity filled with nervousness, Officer Langley finally appeared with some folders in his hand and a very well suited Travis McCormick, dressed in a black suit, hair gelled to the side, with a corresponding black case.   
“Hey guys, I’m guessing this is the infamous Henry Grant?” Travis asks before giving each of us a hug.   
“Yes sir, I Henry Grant” he replies quietly before snuggling further into my chest.   
“Nice to meet you, you can call me Uncle Travis and this man over here is Officer Langley and he’s going to help your mommies out by asking them some questions, okay?” giving him a comforting grin.   
“Okay” he mumbles out on my chest.   
“Well, let’s get started” the bald man mutters out “Henry Grant is age 3, born September 4 2008, the only parent he is connected with is Mary Grant who is constantly arrested for drugs, alcohol, and disruption of the public. Apparently, in one of her Patrol check-ups, she was passed by Officer Daniels…” he says with a pause “that explains a lot. Sorry girls, Officer Daniels was fired last month for selling drugs from our evidence storage and allegedly charged for fraud for using the station’s systems to hack drug dealers. No wonder, he passed her, she probably bribed him. Anyway, Mary Grant does not have any relatives whatsoever.” He finishes.   
“So does this mean that Mary Grant is an unfit mother to Henry Grant and he will be put in the system? Officer Langley, these women in front of you are willingly to adopt Henry who is already affiliated with them. I suggest that you try to make up for Daniels’ horrid mistake by allowing them to adopt Henry, here. Look at them right now. Does it seem right to take away this little boy’s happiness?” Travis asks with his firm voice.  
“Uhh, well no..” Officer Langley answers.   
“I’ll have adoption papers ready this afternoon, as well as citizen request for US because if you haven’t noticed, Miss Spencer Carlin here is the Forward for the US Olympics Women’s Soccer Team, who also brought them to the gold medal. Nice working with you Officer Langley, and girls, I’ll see you for lunch.” He says once again before leaving the room.   
“That ends it, after these papers are approved by the judge, you are free to leave UK with Henry as you’re adoptive son. Also, he must take your name to assure his citizenship. I will call you back tomorrow to finalize the papers and other than that, you are free to go, ladies.”   
“Thank you so much Officer Langley” I say before reaching over to give him a tight hug.   
He pats my back before we leave the waiting room to head back to our hotel room.   
“Mama, I sleepy.” Henry whispers with a drowsy voice.   
I could already tell he was dozing off, by the time we were back at the hotel elevator, his head softly snuggled on the crook of my neck and I heard his cute soft breathing against my ear. I lay him on the bed and tuck him under the duvet.   
“Why don’t you go to sleep and Mommy and I will wake you up when it’s time for lunch with Uncle Travis.”   
“Okay mama, g’night.” He says quietly before dozing off.   
I place a kiss on his nose before heading to Spencer on the couch, who was staring at the whole scene. I straddle her lap and kiss her as deeply as I can.   
“How do you feel about all of this?” she asks me. I sense a bit of insecurity in her voice.   
“Spencer, I support this. I want Henry to be part of our family. He’s adorable and soon, he will be our son. I know this is happening fast but this little boy needs us. We can do this. We always figure it out.” I answer while I rub my nose along hers.   
Her grip on my back gets tighter as I feel her inhale my neck.   
“I love you so much. And I’m starting to love Henry as well, which makes me doubt my soccer career. I’m going to be gone from time to time and I just realized that once we adopt him and bring him back, I’m going to miss his first day of school. I’m going to miss his amazing stories about his friends. Baby, I don’t want to miss anything. I want to watch him grow up and become the man I wish to see him.”   
I pull back from her hug and kiss the tears that are falling on her cheeks.   
“Babe, I can’t guarantee that you’re gonna miss some of those but you know what you won’t miss? Teaching him how to play soccer, or how to ride a bike, or even tie his own shoes. You don’t have to give up anything, we will do this together. And I was thinking, I should be a stay at home mom and be co-president of Kyla’s new music label. I talked to her last week and she was explaining how she wants to start a new music label and she needs a partner and asked me. She told me, she just needed a strong foundation and from there, she can handle it. She majored in business and minored in music, baby.”   
“But what about you? Don’t you want to be part of the music label process?” she asks quietly.   
“I will be part of the process, but I won’t be as involved because I am a mother to a beautiful, sweet young boy and married to a loving and caring wife. And as much as I want to be this super big hot shot music label owner, I want to be taking care of our son while you go out there and complete your dreams while I complete mines.”   
“I am so glad that you are the love of my life, Ashley Davies and I cannot wait till we get married.” She starts to kiss me deeply and suddenly I feel her hands start to squeeze my sides, making me squirm and laugh from her grabby fingers.   
“Spencer…..Spence!!!......stop!!.....” I say between each laugh.   
She finally stops and smiles at me. We go back to our original position and scratch the back of her head with my nails. Her eyes soon close and a satisfying smile takes over her face.   
“Henry Grant Davies Carlin” I say out loud.   
She opens her deep cerulean eyes at me.   
“I like the sound of that Mrs. Ashley Davies Carlin.”   
“As do I, Mrs. Spencer Carlin Davies, as do I.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Spencer’s POV 

“Babe, wake up, we’re gonna be late for lunch” a beautiful voice calls out to me.   
I finally open my eyes to be presented with my beautiful fiancé. Her gorgeous, messy brunette braided hair, her brown eyes shining, with her beautiful lips near my lips in my arms. Our legs are intertwined while half of her body is on top of mines.   
“What time is it?” I ask with a raspy voice.   
“10 minutes till noon, I told Travis we’d meet him at the lobby.” Her fingers are drawing small patterns on my lower abs and slight scratches with her nails.   
“I guess we should wake up Henry. I don’t think I’ve mentioned this to you but I think he is incredibly perfect. I’m somewhat glad that we found him but I wouldn’t have wanted to find him that way.”   
“I understand what you mean. I feel like he’s a perfect combination of us. God, Spence, his eyes are perfect. And he has a dimple on his right cheek! How adorable is that? And his hair, is combination of ours.” She confesses.   
“I think we should stop by a doctor tomorrow just to check up on him. I want him to be perfectly healthy when we bring him back home with us. I’m so excited. We can finally use that second bedroom and we’ll design it for him and buy him toys. And we’ll have to enroll him to kindergarten..”   
“I still can’t believe this is happening. I love you so much.” She leans up and kisses me deeply. I roll over on top of her and settle in between her legs. Her hands are pulling me tightly against her body and I’m lost into her already.   
I pull back a bit, allowing her to capture my lower lip between her teeth. I place small butterfly kisses along her jaw up to her ear.   
“Baby, we need to stop. I need to wake up Henry.”   
“Then get off me, Mrs. Carlin-Davies” she teased  
“But I love being on top of you Mrs. Davies-Carlin”   
“Oh sure you do” she responds with an eye roll.   
I reach down between our bodies and place a good grip on her sides.   
“What was that Mrs. Davies-Carlin?” I asked with a daring look.   
Her breathing is starting intensify and a smile is breaking out on her face. She shakes her head left to right and starts to fight my grips. I surprise her with my moving my fingers against her ticklish sides, her laughter booming in the hotel room.   
“Please……Spence…..Stopp!!!! I’m sorrrryyyy!!!!” she shouts between her laughter.   
I halt my advances, “Are you really sorry?” I ask.   
“Yes.” she leans up and kisses me so softly. “You need to wake up your son for lunch.”   
“Mmmm… 2 more minutes. I’m insatiable today.”   
She laughs at my silly response and smacks my butt.   
“Alright, alright I’ll go wake up OUR son. I love you, you know.”   
“I know because I love you too.” She responds before smacking my butt again.   
“I’m beginning to think your just finding excuses to grab my ass.” I start standing and fixing my clothing.   
“Go wake him up, Spence.” She points to the sleeping boy in our bed.   
I walk over to the peaceful blonde boy. He’s snuggling with a pillow almost the same size as him and gripping it tightly. I squat next to the bed and run my fingers through his soft dirty blonde hair.   
“Hey little man, wake up.” I whisper into his ear.   
He mumbles something incoherently before gripping the pillow harder.   
“Not waking up are you?”   
He shakes his head and hides his face further into his pillow.   
“I guess I have to attack you with kisses!” I shout before making small, fast kisses all over his face. He starts to giggle uncontrollably and grabs my face between his small hands and pushing my cheeks together.   
“Mommy, I awake but I still sleepy.”   
I stand up and he reaches his arms out, asking to be carried. I reach down and pick him.   
“Are we gonna eat with Uncle Travis? I hungry. Where’s mama?”  
“Yes we’re going to eat lunch with him and your Uncle Stefan. And mama is lying on the couch, how bout we go surprise her?”   
He nods frantically and tries to giggle quietly as we approach Ash.   
“Ready, little man?” I ask quietly as if we’re on a deadly mission.  
“Ready!” He shouts while he tackles Ash.   
“Oomph! Ow! You are so big!”   
“Mama wakey-wakey. I hungry. Mommy said that we eat lunch wif Uncle Travis and Uncle Steffy.”   
“Alright, handsome, why don’t you put on your shoes and sweater and we’ll be ready to go. We’re already 5 minutes late.”   
“Okay mama.”   
He waddles off of her and runs around to find his shoes.  
Before I lean down to kiss Ash he runs behind me and hugs my lower legs.   
“MOMMMY! The bed ate my shoes!” He screams as if it’s the end of the world.  
“Did it really now?”   
He lets go of my legs and pulls me towards the bed and points under the bed. I reach under the bed and instantly feel his little shoes. I exaggerate my facial expression, making it seem endless and then I decide to make it seem like something is grabbing me.  
“Ahhh! Something’s got my arm!”   
“Oh no, mommy! Mama help! Help! The bed got her and my shoes!” He runs to Ash who’s just shaking her head at me.   
“Help me Ash!” I shout out in agony.   
“Spence, shut up, you’re making Henry scared.”   
I look up and I see his eyes on the brink of tears. I feel a pang of guilt run through me and take my arm out.   
“Henry, I was just kidding. Sorry, will you forgive me?”   
He wipes his barely formed tears and hugs me tightly. I run my fingers at the back of his head.   
“I’m sorry, why don’t we go to the lobby. Ash, you ready?”   
“Yup, let’s go.” 

“So this cute little guy here is your son now?” Stefan asks.   
“Yes, honey and I’m going to make sure of it.” Travis defends us.   
“Mommy, I full. Can I color now?” Henry asks.   
When we arrived at the restaurant he was fascinated with the kids menu and its coloring page that he didn’t bother with his meal so I compromised with him. If he ate his food, he can color.   
“Okay then, little man.”   
“Oh my goodness, Spencer he’s so adorable. I’m so jealous. So who’s last name is he gonna take?” Stefan asks.   
“Since I am gonna take Spencer’s last name and we’re planning to keep his last name, his full name is gonna be Henry Grant Davies Carlin or for short, Henry Carlin. Is everything almost finalized, Travis?” Ash asks  
“Yeah, I just need you to sign something. Wait, who are those standing outside the window?” Travis points to the mobs of paparazzi surrounding the café.   
“Crap we gotta go. Sorry guys, ever since I won the medal, people have been going crazy.” I explain.   
“No problem, but do you guys mind helping us go back to the hotel? There are way too many people here for my liking.” Ash asks while cleaning up Henry.   
“Yeah Ash, no problem.” Stefan assures her.   
We start heading to the back of the café and quickly walk back to our apartment, hopefully not catching too much attention from the paparazzi.   
“Thanks guys, for the lunch. And Travis, thank you so much for all of this. I really don’t know how to thank you; this means a lot to me.” I confess, pulling him into a hug.   
“You don’t have to thank me for anything. I should be thanking you for taking in Henry.” He replies.   
“Oh, Spencer are you going to the Closing Ceremony tonight?” Stefan asks.   
“I guess I am, I really don’t want too. I want to stay here with my fiancé and son. But Alex pulled the best-friend card on me so I have too. But I’m gonna leave as soon as I can.”   
“Babe, have fun with your friends! Henry and I will stay at the room and watch it on t.v.” Ash cuts in.   
Before I can argue against that, she shuts me up with a loving kiss. I still feel the fireworks that I felt on our first kiss. When she pulls back, I’m pretty sure I have a stupid grin on. God, I love my girl.   
“Why is mommy smiling like that?” Henry asks  
“That’s what you call true love, Henry.” Travis answers for him and pulls Stefan for a small kiss.   
“We’ll see you two lovebirds later. And I had a fun time with you, Henry. Bye!” Stefan said, dragging Travis along with him.   
“Why don’t we go back to the room and webcam with your parents, baby? They should know who their grandson is.”   
Ashley picks up Henry and peppers his face with small kisses.   
“Mommy!!” He squeals and tries to dodge her kisses.   
“Do you want to meet your grandparents, sweetie?” She asks him softly.   
He nods rather quickly and starts to pepper her face with his sweet kisses.   
“Hey! Where are my kisses, little man?” I ask with a pout.   
“Later mommy! Ima see my grandparents.”   
I shake my head before I kiss the top of his head and Ashley’s cheek.   
Once we head back to the room, I take my clothes off and lay on the bed with just a tank and black Armani boxers. Henry decides to only take off his pants and lay down next to me while we wait for Ash to go on the bed and turn on Skype.   
She comes out of the restroom in a cami that stops around her navel and booty shorts that leave no imagination. Her hair is in a messy bun and her skin is practically glowing.   
“Babe, you’re drooling.” She says as her index finger lifts my chin up.  
She sits next to Henry and starts up her MacbookPro.   
The little man next to me can’t even sit still; he’s so excited to tell his grandparents his full name, which we informed him earlier, his favorite color, animal, and his new life.   
The call starts to ring and is picked up by Ashley’s parents.   
“Hi Ashley! Sweetheart, we miss you so much!” Christine belts out through the speakers.   
“Hey mom, dad. I miss you too. I have some news for you mom. First, please don’t squeal too loud, but here is my ring.” Ashley flashes her ring to the webcam and we receive a hi-pitched scream from Christine.   
“OH MY GOODNESSS. THAT RING IS SO GORGEOUS. CONGRATULATIONS ASHLEY! OMG!” she shouts.   
“Hey Ashie, congratulations honey. Don’t mind your mom. She’s just going bat crazy.” Raife explains.   
In the background we can hear Christine shouting about calling all her friends, making a post on Facebook and telling all the neighbors. But before Christine can go any further Ashley catches her attention.   
“MOM! I also have one more thing to say.”  
“Yes dear?”   
She moves the laptop and faces it in front of Henry.   
“This is my son, Henry Grant Davies Carlin.”   
“Hi grandma!” Henry shouts giving her his best smile and cutest wave.   
Christine looks speechless and opens her mouth but Raife cuts in and shakes his head at her and looks at Henry.   
“Hi Henry, my name is Raife but you can call me gramps.” He says with a warming smile.   
Christine finally overcomes her shock and also gives him a comforting smile.   
“Hi, my name is Christine and you call me Nana.” She gives him a small wink.   
I look at his expression and he blushes a little and mumbles something quietly.   
“Little man, what did you say?” I ask.   
When my image comes to the screen Raife and Christine gasp a little. I turn to them and give them a questioning look. Before I can ask anything Henry finally reiterates his question from earlier.   
“Wanna know my favorite color?”   
“Let me guess…is it blue?” Raife guesses.   
“Nooooo” Henry replies.   
“Is it red?” Christine guesses this time.   
“Nooooo silly.”   
“Alright we give up, what is it?”   
“It’s pink!” He shouts out.   
Raife and Christine start to laugh and the three of them immediately get engrossed into a conversation.   
“Why don’t the three of us talk and you let your mommies go rest on the couch. Sound good?” Christine offers, probably realizing the stare I’ve been giving Ash.   
“Okay! Go to the couch mommy! Take mama with you. I gonna tell gramps and nana my favorite everything!” Henry shouts with excitement.   
“Alright, your call little man.” I give him a kiss on the cheek and ruffle his long hair. I think it’s time to get him a haircut.   
I look towards Ash and I realize that she’s slowly dozing off. I stand up and go over to her side and pick her up. Her grip tightens around my neck as I take us to the couch. I lean back and let Ash just lay on me, allowing her body heat to blend with mine. I run my fingers through her hair and I don’t think I can be any happier than this.   
“I love you babe. So much.” I whisper into her hair.   
“I love you too.” She responds which surprises me, accidentally hitting my jaw against her head.  
“OW! WHAT THE HECK SPENCER!” Ash shouts.   
“Baby! I’m so so sorry!” I kiss the top of her head and rub it softly.   
“Geez, is that what I get for saying I love you?” She kids around before she lays on me again.   
“Are you gonna call your mom later?”   
“Yeah, she’s probably gonna wonder how we got Henry. But look at them, they’re getting along already.” She mumbles into my chest.   
“Can you ask her why she had a weird expression when I went to the webcam, it’s worrying me.”   
“Yeah, Spence. Oh and it’s time for you to go get beautified for tonight. We’ll be fine here. Please try to have fun. I know what you said earlier and you’re stubborn. So…HAVE. FUN.” She says giving me a deep kiss. That’s when I realize that we haven’t had sex in a while.   
I softly grab the sides of her face and bring it closer to mine and then I hear a moan that makes my heart flutter. I try to turn us over before she pulls away.   
Her eyes are dilated and her lips look swollen. Her cheeks have a slight tint of pink and her breathing is hard, well so is mine.   
“Nice try Carlin, now go to Alex’s room while I cuddle with my little man who is currently passed out. I know we haven’t had sex in a while, but I promise you, on our wedding day, which is the last day of this month” she leans closer to my ear and takes my lobe between her teeth before kissing that spot “your patience will be worth it.” Her lips attach my neck and I can feel her suck and bite her way on marking me. “Have fun, babe.” She says before I feel no weight on my body.   
I open my eyes and see her ass jiggle its way back to bed and talking to her parents. God, what a tease. I head to the restroom and put on some simple sweats before heading to Alex’s room for the preparation.   
“Baby, I’m gonna go. Call if anything goes wrong. Tell Henry to watch out for me on t.v. if they glance by me. See you later!”   
“Bye Spence!” She calls out.   
I head towards Alex’s room and after one knock I’m quickly pulled in into her room with half of the soccer team.   
“Care to explain this?” Alex asks holding up a picture of me and Ashley holding Henry’s hand on each side, walking to the café.   
“That’s my son.”   
“Son?! When did you get a son? Last time I checked, you weren’t pregnant and neither was Ashley.” Hope says.   
“Okay, after the lunch thingy, Ash and I were walking and I noticed him in the middle of the street and a truck was coming so I ran to him and luckily, I saved both of us just in time. Travis is a lawyer and he made sure we can adopt him cause his mother has some bad records. And now we’re gonna take him home with us and that’s it.” I explain.   
“Wow, and he looks like your guy’s kid.” Wambach remarks.   
“I’d like to think he is. Maybe you guys can meet him soon. He loves meeting new people and trust me, he is a handful. He has the most beautiful eyes, you have to see it yourself. His hair is dirty blonde and it shines when the sun hits it. He has a dimple on his right cheek and has the goofiest smile.”   
Before I can continue Alex gives me a big hug.   
“Gosh, Carlin, I’m so glad you found him. He sounds great. When can we meet him?”   
“We’re leaving at the end of this week so hopefully tomorrow for lunch?” I ask the rest of the team.   
I receive a nod from all of them.   
“LET’S GET READY TO BE WASTEDDD!!!” Wambach shouts as well as the rest of the room. 

I finally open the door after 10 minutes of effort. I stumble in as quietly as I can, well at least I thought I was quiet. Ashley opens her bed side lamp and walks over me in just her underwear and cami. She’s looking pretty sexy right now. I walk towards her and her arms wrap around my neck and mines instantly around her waist.   
“So Alex texted me that you got wasted. How was it, drunkie?”   
“It could’ve been better if you were there.”   
I lean down and catch her lips with mine. I lick her bottom lip for entrance and she gives it to me with no battle. Even though I’m a little drunk I can still function enough to know I’m getting some tonight. I pick her legs up and wrap them around my hips. I lean us against the wall and I start to kiss along her neck.   
“Spence…” she moans out.   
I kick the bathroom door open and I place her on the countertop. I can feel myself get a bit more aggressive with my kisses and she starts to take off my shirt and any piece of clothing on me until I’m left standing only in my underwear.   
Her mouth starts to attack my breasts and her tongue swirls around my nipple.   
“Fuck, Ash. We gotta make this quick before he wakes up.”   
I take off her underwear and start tease her entrance.   
“Spence…no teasing…please.” She begs me.   
I slide one finger in and moan at how tight she is. I really miss fucking her with my strap-on, but that can wait.   
“More! Give me more.”   
I thrust in another and start to pump at a mediocre pace. I start sucking along her collar bone and her grip behind my head tightens.   
“God yes. I miss you fucking me. I want it harder!” She pleads in between breaths.   
I start thrusting faster and put in a third finger. I take my thumb and start flicking her clit. I can feel her tightening around me and I take a nipple into my mouth and bite it softly.   
“SPENCERRR!” She shouts out.   
I kiss her, trying to swallow her moans before we wake Henry up. I pull my fingers away and bring them up to my lips before she grips my wrist. She starts to lick from my knuckles and proceeds upward and takes in two of them, sucking and moaning to the taste of her own taste.   
“You’re so fucking sexy.”   
“Maybe we should take a shower, we’ve been pretty dirty.” She whispers into my ear.   
She walks into the shower leaving me stuck on my feet. Her head pops out the shower door  
“You coming in or not?”   
I take off my underwear and toss into our pile of clothes.   
“Probably cumming on your hand”   
She laughs and all I can feel is my heart pounding hard against my chest.   
I seriously am the luckiest woman in the world and I can’t wait to marry her and live our new lives with Henry.   
“Hurry up, this offer isn’t gonna last any longer.”   
“I love you, Ashley Davies Carlin!”   
“I love you too Spencer Carlin Davies. Now get in here so I can fuck you properly.”   
“Well since you asked nicely…”


End file.
